Hidden Prince
by Takuma
Summary: One mistake costs a woman her freedom. Another, could cost the life of her son... if he isn't considered worthy for the saiyan throne.
1. Prologue

NEW FIC! OMG! And I have tons of others out... I have been good and updated a story every day... or send out a new one-shot fic... But do know that I am close to finishing a few stories! It's sad for me to see them finished like that! ;;! Anyways... this one is AU... I had thought of it when I drew a few pics in my sketchbook during school, and I basically made a story line from that... ; This prologue basically gives background information before I start on the actual fic so it is important to read this part, kays? It also jumps around in this chapter... so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I also have another thing I had started with my last one-shot fic called 'Soapbox Thoughts'. Basically it's things that I ramble about that might not make too much sense if you hear a word for the first time and don't know what it means... as for example... I rambled on about 'Bookworms'. If you want to read what it says, then it's at the beginning of my story titled, 'Bookworm'. But if there was something you had wanted to put for the Soapbox Thoughts, send it in an email or a review so I could post it when I update a fic or post up a new fic. Thanks!  
  
'Soapbox Thoughts' – Spaceships – Ever wonder why they named the spaces shuttles spaceships? I mean... it's not like a boat is going out into space or the astronauts would have died once they hit very high altitude with out the spacesuits! Why couldn't thy have thought of it's name to be 'Space Plane' or something related to that? I mean, think about it! Doesn't the spacecraft look more like an airplane than an old wooden BOAT?! -' Okay... I'll shut up now... and get off the soapbox...  
  
±¦±¦±¦±¦±  
  
Prologue: Time Before the Hybrid Prince  
  
±¦±¦±¦±¦±  
  
Prince Vegeta, heir to the saiyan throne, strides thru the hallways of his palace. He smirked when he could hear a spaceship enter the planets atmosphere. Finally, the scientist from Earth could help him to create a few things for increasing saiyans strength. The saiyans needed to remain the strongest in the universe so another Frieza episode wouldn't reoccur. Ah yes... the tyrant had died a few years back when he was a mere child thanks to the help of all saiyans teaming up to destroy him. The battle was glorious. Since there weren't any casualties on the saiyan side, they could all be named hero's for this feared planet. A strong race they were titled, and a strong race they would remain. He watched, thru a large dome shaped window as the ship landed, and a few saiyan soldiers waiting to escort the head scientist of earth into the palace.  
  
He watched for a few moments becoming bored at how long this was taking. For all he could have known, this creature may have been as slow as a turtle... or a slug. But the humans on Earth were rumored to have looked like saiyans... And the time finally came as the scientist came out of the ship.  
  
His jaw dropped when he noticed a skinny female with long blue hair walk down the ship's stairs and to the waiting party of saiyans. He knew he should be expecting a Dr. Briefs... but this was completely unexpected! Maybe he should go down and take a closer look.  
  
Talking the stairs down to meet the group, his black cape swirling behind, he kept his head high in wanting to meet this new 'creature' as he so kindly put it. He knew he wasn't expected to be down there to greet the new 'guest' since his father usually was the one who would meet the foreigner. His emotionless expression slightly changed as a small grin graced his facial features. He finally made it to the last step of the stairs and he heard the clicking of boots on the black tiled floor. They were close by. He turned the corner to be only for her to slam into his chest obviously not paying attention to anything around her.  
  
±¦±¦±¦±¦±  
  
Bulma gasped as she made it out side of the ship. This planet, it completely reminded her of Mars, how it's always so dry and filled with the red stones of it's planet. But she was surprised that she was able to find beauty in this dry rocky planet. As she made it down the steps of her ship, she noticed the looks of the soldiers who waited for her arrival. She smiled at the thought of these men being so kind, and the king! Oh he must be a good ruler! At the bottom of the steps a small group of saiyans waited for her, one bowing his head slightly, most likely the king, and she bowed back.  
  
"I assume that you must be Dr. Briefs?" asked the king kindly. Bulma, wearing her white lab coat nodded. She assumed that they might have wanted to put her to work immediately.  
  
"Yes sir that would be me." The king nodded as he motioned for her to follow him. And he began to speak to her as the saiyan guard went back to their original duties. She, on the other hand tuned out for some strange reason as she gazed around. This place was magnificent! She looked up to the obsidian and garnet palace that stood before her. Absolutely beautiful it was! The king, with a few other saiyans following behind entered the building and she quietly followed as she tuned back into what the king was saying.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry that my son couldn't be here to greet you. But I assume that he had other duties to attend to." Bulma nodded as she looked at the different types of art that lined the walls of the palace. "But I think you should meet the science staff we have here on the planet." Bulma began to zone out once more. She knew she shouldn't do this kind of stuff; this was the king of the planet for crying out loud! But he seemed to boring with his deep monotone voice... And she immediately regretted not paying attention because she ran into a hard wall. She could feel her face burning as she hit the wall... but it seemed warm... She couldn't help, but look up and gasped. She gazed into the eyes of what looked like the king... scratch the goatee, which wasn't present on this man's face and a small scowl on his lips. She immediately backed away from the man, her face a bright red.  
  
"Ah! My son, I want you to meet the head scientist of Earth, Dr. Briefs." Bulma could have sworn that she heard the prince choke. So he didn't expect her to be the scientist? Well... her father was originally going to come to this planet, but due to his bad smoking habits, he was found with lung cancer not long ago and the agreement with Vegetasei was about to be canceled... and the planet would have most likely have been taken over, invaded, if someone didn't go. So Bulma had the bright idea of taking his place. She WAS one of the leading scientists on Earth and might have been able to take over the company if she wasn't a GIRL. Her father had wanted to hand it over to a male, son-in-law most likely. But they didn't have to know that there were two Dr. Briefs...  
  
The prince looked down at her and snorted, "They send a small female to a planet like this?" Bulma frowned. That was something she didn't want to hear. "She could easily get killed if we breathe on her the wrong way!" Now she was getting pissed.  
  
"Listen here BUDDY. I don't like to be insulted by someone like you who possesses no intelligence what so ever!" she exclaimed angrily crossing her arms to him.  
  
Vegeta was shocked. No one EVER talked to him like this! Well... no one but his father... but he wasn't this insulting... He growled at her bearing his teeth. She had fire... but he could soon tame it to his liking if he wanted. "No one EVER speaks to the prince of all saiyans this way!" shouted Vegeta. All of the soldiers that were asked to tag along visibly backed away as Bulma stood her ground.  
  
"Why you..." she began to clench and unclench her fists, that was till she turned her head away from him in a huff. "I don't need to listen to you." She looked back to the king with a smile. "Could you please escort me to the science labs? I would like to begin my work if you wouldn't mind." She looked back to the prince with a small smirk and she stuck her tongue out at him. Yes, a very childish thing she could to him, but he growled indicating that she had won this battle as the king took her down the halls.  
  
±¦±¦±¦±¦±  
  
One Year Later...  
  
±¦±¦±¦±¦±  
  
She didn't know how it could ever happen, but it did. Bulma was hoping that she could just be the leading scientist of this planet for half a year, then go back home to attend business there... that was till she was till she found out she was pregnant with the prince's child. She continued to beat herself mentally thru the pregnancy at how she could be so careless. When she was found to have been carrying the prince's child, she was immediately tied down to this planet, and was to become the princess of the planet along side with Vegeta! When that was announced, she was barely starting to show signs of the baby and she couldn't believe that the prince had wanted this! He was a complete jerk! But she was totally oblivious that this was the way in which the prince flirted with her. A very strange people they were she concluded. But now she lay in the hospital wing of the palace looking at the newborn with a small smile. And tears. Tears, those were of a plan to keep him from this ruthless race of barbarians.  
  
The king walked into the room, just now hearing of his grandson's birth. He was amazed at what he saw. The mother, obviously tired, carried a baby with bright blue eyes, obviously inherited from his mother, and lavender hair too! He smirked. The prince would obviously stand out in this kingdom. Bulma looked up to her father-in-law with a weak smile. He was so kind to her. Treated her as a princess... well... she was one now... and with the utmost respect. It was a shame that she would have to anger the whole saiyan population, and have the possibility of being killed... if not killed... greatly tortured.  
  
"He looks much like you, Bulma," he stated softly as the baby looked up at him curiously. She nodded. "And he's male?" asked the king.  
  
"Yes," she said looking back to her child giving him her finger to play with. The king smiled in delight.  
  
"Wonderful!" exclaimed the king clapping his hands together, "From the power reading they had taken earlier, he would be strong. A very strong heir to the throne he would be!" A small pang of guilt and pain shot thru the new mother as she continued to keep her gaze to the child. 'That's what father would say... he would be the perfect heir to the Capsule Corp business...' But he would be neither...  
  
"Of course sire," she stated in an almost sincere voice looking to him with a fake smile... that almost looked real. The king nodded.  
  
"Has my son been notified?" he asked. Bulma nodded her head.  
  
"Yes. I sent a messenger to notify him that I was in labor hours ago..." she replied.  
  
"Good," the king seemed to stand there for a moment as he watched the child. Bulma looked up to him.  
  
"Would you like to hold Trunks?" she asked him softly. The king turned to the new mother as he blinked looking to the child. He held the baby as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.  
  
"You... named him Trunks?" asked the king looking at his small grandson. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yes. I told Vegeta if he weren't on this planet the day Trunks was born, I would name him myself. And he obviously agreed. But on Earth, his name full name would be Trunks Vegeta Briefs..."  
  
"Full name?" asked the king turning to Bulma.  
  
"Yes... a first, middle, and last name are used to help identify who you are. I guess it's similar to how we would say Trunks, son of Vegeta. It's another Earth custom..." The king nodded.  
  
"Do you know when Vegeta will be back?" asked Bulma as the king handed her back the baby.  
  
"I assume in a few hours if the planet he went to purge was only about... a day away..." stated the king. Bulma nodded as she motioned for a nurse to take her baby to the crib next to her. The king noticed she was trying hard to stay awake so he smiled down at her, "I'll let you get your rest. You were very lucky to have survived a saiyan child's birth since the majority of saiyan women die from it." She nodded sleepily as she lay back on her pillow closing her eyes. The king, before he left, kissed her on the forehead. He took one last glance at his new grandson, pride flowing thru his veins, as he walked thru the door. The nurse also left the room leaving Bulma alone with her son.  
  
She opened an eye looking around quickly before she sat up on her bed. She was tired... but she had a new determination to put her plan to work.  
  
±¦±¦±¦±¦±  
  
Vegeta arrived on the planet a few hours after he had gotten message that his mate had gone into labor. He immediately stopped his mission leaving the creatures on the planet to defend against the small squad that had come with the prince in their own space pods.  
  
He walked quickly thru the halls very anxious to see his new heir. He was shocked to hear that he was going to be a father a few months back... but delighted that Bulma would be forced to stay here and be his queen when he became king. It was a wonderful twist of fate for him!  
  
He passed a few nurses who gave him their best wishes and smiling faces. He couldn't help but hear a few of the nurses chat about how cute and strong the new prince was. That made his pride soar. He walked into the room. There he saw her sitting by a window. She looked out into the sky with an empty stare in her deep blue eyes and an empty crib beside her.  
  
He walked up to her, completely confused. 'Did they take the baby for an examination or something?' he questioned himself. Once walking by her side he wrapped his arms around her and began to send butterfly kisses up her neck. She seemed to stiffen. 'That was odd...' he thought as she looked to him. It surprised him that her eyes were red and puffy, as if she were crying! He wrapped his arms around her. Only times that they were alone, he could show her affection.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She turned from him as she looked into the sky.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Vegeta laid his head on her shoulder. "Who's gone?"  
  
"The baby."  
  
Vegeta froze, and he stood up looking down at Bulma. She did look like she was trying to be strong... but then again... she knew something he didn't.  
  
"Was there a miscarriage?" he asked softly. She shook her head.  
  
"No," she stated calmly. Vegeta almost gave a sigh of relief as he continued to look at his wife.  
  
"Then, why did you say that he was gone?"  
  
A smile appeared on Bulma's face. It was a look that he had never seen on her face. But on his father's face may times when he did something that he knew others wouldn't like... "He's off in the universe."  
  
The prince smirked. "Ah... off to his first purging mission I assume?" Bulma shook her head again, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What to do you mean?"  
  
"Trunks will never have to live a day knowing the ways of the sins his father committed... and follow in his footsteps either," the mother replied with smirk. 


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Part **1 - _Chapter _1

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Dr. Briefs gave a smile when he noticed a space ship land in the back of his property. He was currently standing in the shade waiting for the ship to arrive on warm spring morning. It was a beautiful day, a very beautiful day.

The Capsule Corp ship turned off, and the door to the ship opened. Out came an eighteen-year-old male with lavender locks of hair, a smile on his face. He noticed the older scientist, and he gave a wave. "Hey Pops!" exclaimed the teen as he walked over to him.

"Ah, I see that you have completed another mission, son. Was it a smooth ride?" asked the older man as he walked up to the teen.

The lavender, haired teen gave a shrug as he walked with his dad to the labs. "I had gotten stopped by a few saiyans on the way, nothing much..." The older male seemed to stop in mid walk.

The teen looked back at the scientist, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Trunks... Did the saiyans do anything to you? I've heard horrible stories about them over the years..."

Only did Doctor Briefs use the boy's name when he was talking seriously.

Trunks smirked, "You should not sweat the small stuff Pops! They just delayed me a day, nothing much."

Dr. Briefs looked at the teen in his eye, "What did they want?"

Trunks gave a shrug, "I don't know. They just seemed to be looking for someone... I don't know exactly who though... but it all ended in a good spar. Who knew they could be so friendly if you pretended to be equal in strength with them?"

"Pretend?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah. I could easily tell I was much stronger, but I let them win in the spar so I could get off the hook. I didn't want to seem suspicious." The teen stopped as they arrived at the front door to the building. "I've heard from other aliens that if you so happened to be stronger than they, it would immediately be reported to their king."

The doctor smiled, "I'm glad that you took that advice seriously." The two men walked into the kitchen noticing Mrs. Briefs making a meal. She looked over to them when they walked in and she squealed in delight.

"Oh! You're finally home TB!" she ran to him giving him a quick hug. TB, a childhood nickname. He returned the hug just as she was about to go back to the stove.

"Hey Mom." He took off his jacket to reveal he was wearing a black tank underneath that was slashed up and burned. That shirt was most defiantly going in the garbage. He placed his jacket over the back of the chair he was going to sit in. He sat down just as his stomach began to rumble. "Are... you by any chance almost finished making..." The teen looked up to the wall clock noticing it was noon. "... Lunch? I'm famished!"

The blonde smiled, "Not yet TB, it'll be a few minutes longer."

The two had raised this teen ever since he was one and he had grown to know them as Mom and Pop. The couple was in there fifties, but they seemed to look younger than their true age, and the male teen. He looked older than his age, maybe already in his early twenties. So everyone on the planet had thought of Trunks to be the son of Mister and Misses Briefs.

"TB," stated the doctor. The teen looked over to his dad. "I know you had just gotten back, but I want you to make a delivery to Vegetasei-"

"The saiyan planet?" the teen asked, a smirk coming to his face.

Dr. Briefs sighed, "Yes, the saiyan planet. As you know... my daughter... your... sister is on the planet working for their science department."

"S-Sister?" asked Trunks raising an eyebrow. "I have a sister? Why have I never known of her?"

Mrs. Briefs came up and gave Trunks his large plate of food to feed his large appetite. "Well, you were born a few months after Bulma was on the planet... and she stayed there. I'm surprised that she hasn't visited in those nineteen years..."

Trunks had begun to eat, but he was listening to his mom. He looked up to her after he swallowed the last of his food. "So... I was born after she arrived on that planet? Well... since I'm almost twenty and all..."

Dr Briefs nodded. That was another thing the doctor lied about. He added a year or two to his real age. But nonetheless, it was believable.

"Well then, why not ask her to come here and pick up the equipment that she wants? She might want to visit you both even after all these years," suggested the teen.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, we have considered it, and even sent a message down to them. The reply stated something on how she couldn't come back. So we have to go over there and send it."

Trunks frowned, "That possessive they are to keep their lead scientist?" Dr. Briefs nodded.

"I guess so. But I will be coming with you on this mission-"

Trunks eyes widened, "Pop! But you're still recovering from the cancer!"

The older man shook his head. "I'm alright TB. I can survive this trip. If it means seeing my daughter again, then I'll do it." The doctor was also eating, and his wife also sat to eat her meal.

Trunks shoved his last empty bowl to the side as he smiled, "Wonderful meal mom! Thanks." Mrs. Briefs smiled.

"Anytime son." Trunks stood up and stretched his arms, "I've got to get ready for the next mission. Say, Pop, when will we be leaving?"

"Later on today." A sweatdrop seemed to fall from the side of the teen's head.

"Okay... I guess I really should get ready..."

¦±¦

The birth control pills didn't work this time. She looked at the results. She was positive, and she was going to have another baby. This was just what she feared. She knew this time Vegeta would keep tight reigns on her, where she went and what she would do. He didn't want to loose another heir to the throne as he did thirteen years ago. Thirteen years in saiyan times... eighteen earth years...

She did want this baby... but she didn't want it... She didn't think a child should grow up to become a ruthless warrior as many were here on this planet. She had secretly taken a pregnancy test, and it came positive. She didn't want to go to the doctors just yet, or Vegeta would find out... Vegeta... He was the reason why she wasn't at home helping her father with his projects. The female human didn't even know if her father was still alive! The thought of the cancer killing him brought tears to her eyes.

And she began to cry completely stopping her work in the lab. It seemed that everything wrong was happening. She looked up to the computer screen, her vision blurred with the tears, and she began to wipe them away with the back of her hand.

That was then she felt someone wrap his muscular arms around her thin waist. She leaned back into the gentle embrace and gave a sad sigh.

"What's wrong woman?" asked the deep raspy voice. She bit her lip. She didn't exactly want to tell him that she was sad for being pregnant again... She wanted to look more cheerful when he found out.

"I-I'm just thinking of my father again... I-I don't know if he survived the cancer... or not..." she stated as the tears came down her face. Vegeta turned his wife around, and began to kiss the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I think I could make you feel better with some news..."

Bulma looked to her husband curiously. "One of the scientist stated that your father is coming here with his son for some business," stated the prince as he looked to his wife. He had hoped to keep that information silent till they came, but she seemed to need some sort of encouragement.

Bulma's jaw dropped. Her eyes seemed to widen too at this information. "M-my father, is coming... HERE?!" Her pouting face turned into a bright smile, and she wrapped her arms around the saiyan prince with a huge smile. "Oh! That's so wonderful!" More tears seemed to be coming down, but of happiness. "I'm so glad he alive..."

Vegeta smirked. He loved to see her this cheerful... "Yes. And it seems that your brother will be coming in also with your father..."

Bulma paused as she turned to face the saiyan prince oddly. "B-brother? I don't remember having a brother..." The prince eyed his mate suspiciously as she placed a slender finger on her cheek. "That is unless... he's adopted."

"What the hell is adopted?" asked the prince frowning.

Bulma had to turn her head away from the prince's gaze as she gave a small smile, "Adoption... it's when you care for a child who can't be watched in his or her own family, and they become apart of your own! I think it's very sweet... That's what families on earth would do whenever they couldn't ... have... kids..." She paused in mid-sentence. She gave a small gulp; that was the problem that the two had. Until they both had a child being raised at the palaces, the crown would be passed down. That was why the king had held onto his position for so long. The human looked to the saiyan. He seemed thoughtful of Bulma's words.

"Adoption," muttered the prince, "That's a new term." He looked into the eyes of his wife, "Taking in some brat that isn't of your own bloodline and calling them your own?" The woman gave a nod. The prince's emotionless face remained. "It might have to be considered... but I don't understand it!" Vegeta's furry began to rise. "You get checked for when you are fertile! And you still can't produce an heir for me!"

The princess looked up to her prince. He wasn't exactly in one of his best moods right now... anything was possible! She bit her lip as she looked to the floor. She then came to a decision...

"Vegeta?" she asked him. Her voice was quiet, almost too gentle for a normal human to hear, but loud enough for a saiyan to pick up. The prince's gaze turned to her. It began to make her nervous. "I've been feeling... s-strange these past few days... and well... I was able to take a test here in the lab..."

Vegeta furrowed his brows. "What are you getting at?"

Bulma looked down. "I think I'm pregnant." She looked up and gave a fake smile, "I don't think we'll need to take the adoption option..." Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked down to Bulma abdomen. He placed his palm over it and felt around.

There.

He looked up, and gave a smirk. Without thinking, the prince pounced on the princess. She gave a squeal as the two fell on the floor, Vegeta landing on the tiled floor to protect his wife from a hard fall, and rolled over on her to smother her in kisses.

¦±¦±¦

Trunks grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder as he exited his room. He began to walk down the halls. He gave a smile. He had just gotten word that his martial arts sensei, Goku, and his best friend, Goten, were coming on this trip too! He had heard before that the saiyans were strong individually... but in numbers... you would have to be a god to defeat them! So they were playing as 'body guards' for the lead scientist of this earth.

Trunks slid down the railing of the stairs, and jumped off just as he hit the bottom floor.

The trip he was planning on taking with his pop was going to be well over half a year. But he was lucky the trip itself was going to be a few hours at the most. The technology had advanced greatly since the first ship sent to Vegetasei many years back; the saiyans would be getting a surprise.

The teen walked out the sliding doors and headed to the ship, which sat in the back yard. He waved when he noticed Goku and Goten just meters away ready to get on the ship.

Yep, they would have no problem watching over the old scientist. Ever since they turned into the 'Gold Warriors', almost all of their battles on earth had been too busy. Even Gohan had reached the level with training for Cell and such... The only reason why he wasn't going on this trip was because he was studying in college already. The boys had just finished school, and were waiting to attend college till they came back home.

Dr. Briefs walked up the stairs of the ship, and the other men soon followed. Trunks looked around the room, and he gave a nod as he walked to the control room where the other three were buckling in.

The teen walked up to the last seat, and buckled him in setting his bag down beside. The doctor pressed a few buttons to his ship, and it roared to life.

"Prepare for lift off," stated the doctor as he pressed a few buttons, and the ship zoomed at light speeds into the atmosphere.

¦±¦±¦

The saiyan king sat on his throne. He was currently alone. Well, not alone, alone. There were some guards in the room to keep watch. When I stated _alone _it meant there was no one there to ask for the king's advice or for permission to do something.

The king looked to the floor, his face completely emotionless. 'How long had it been since my grandson's birth?' questioned the king as he shifted in his chair. He frowned, "Thirteen years..." The king still couldn't believe that his son's mate couldn't conceive a child after the first one she gave birth to years before. Or... maybe it was just her species.

The king couldn't help but sigh. He saw his young grand son those years before. He looked very much like his mother. The blue eyes... the lavender locks... a very strong child he was. No one knew if he was still living! Although there were still search parties for the young prince, none were successful. Many were still sour about the princesses doing. And now there wasn't an heir to the throne.

King Vegeta's frown deepened. 'Why did she do such a thing?' The king had gained much respect for her the first few months she was on the planet. And he was becoming sad that she would leave. He honestly thought she would be the perfect woman to stay around the palace. The human scientist's fiery spirit was truly loved by all around and then some. But she was also kind and gentle.

The frown deepened.

± Thirteen Years Before ±

The saiyan king was very excited and he had much pride also. He was finally a grandfather! The young child that had been born earlier before was perfect. He was very powerful and he was convinced that with the right training, the new heir would become the legendary supersaiyan.

It was at time Vegeta stormed into the room, his eyes burning with hatred.

The king raised an eyebrow. Why would his son be so angered on this glorious day? Why would he be angry on the day of his son's birth?

Anger was radiating from Vegeta as he began to pace in the room, and almost pull out his hair. "Why did she do it?!" exclaimed the prince in rage.

Who did what?

"Son?" asked the king as he approached the prince. "Did you see your child?"

The king would never forget the look in his son's eye. Rage.

"See him? **_SEE HIM_**?!" shouted the prince as his power level raised to extremely high levels. "For your information, _FATHER_," started Vegeta in a deathly quiet tone, "I could _**NOT **_see my own son, my flesh and blood, because the woman sent him off to some unknown location away from his birthright of being the prince of this race!!!!"

What?

The prince yelled out as energy was released, and his eyes seemed to become more deadly as he stared back to his father.

"I don't care what you might say, but I am going in search for my son! If anyone tries to stop me, they will be dead before they hit the ground."

The king's expression became emotionless as the prince stormed out of the room.

±

"Sire!"

The king snapped out if his thoughts as a messenger walked up to the throne.

"Sire, I have some important information."

The king straightened up in his seat. "Go on."

The saiyan bowed as he began to speak. "Sire, it has been notified that the Princesses father is coming to this planet. They left earlier this day."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The messenger nodded, "Yes sire. Doctor Briefs wanted to bring some upgraded technology from the planet."

The king gave a nod as he thought about those last few words. 'Doctor Briefs? It couldn't be that Bulma is _not _the original scientist I talked to all those years before... could it...?'

"Is there anything else?" questioned the king as he prepared to be left in the quiet room.

The messenger smirked as he handed a file to the king that he hid behind his back. He gave a quick, but respectful bow before he left the room.

The king curiously opened the folder and raised his eyebrow. 'A doctor's report?' Was someone sick? Saiyan's didn't get sick! 'Unless...' The king turned the report over, and his eyes widened from shock, then a sly smirk graced his face.

"So... another grandchild I see," he stated. His day just became brighter, much brighter.

Please review.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2

Soo busy with schoolwork... so tired and over worked... Need... Vacation... :: falls over face first::

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Chapter 2

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Trunks and Goten looked out the window of the space ship. After traveling many hours, they finally arrived on the planet of Vegetasei, the planet of the feared saiyans. The teen boys grins grew wider by the moment.

"This is going to be so exciting!" exclaimed Goten as his face was shoved up against the glass window.

Trunks could only roll his eyes at his friend's behavior. Nonetheless, Trunks began to laugh in joy. "I agree Goten. This is going to be one heck of a trip if you ask me!"

"TB!"

It was a nickname that stuck to Trunks like glue. He never heard the name Trunks outside his home. His parents always used it to call him.

"I sure hope we could get some training done! I'm itching to spar!" exclaimed the younger saiyan with a toothy grin.

Trunks nodded in response. "You took the words I was going to say right out of my mouth."

Goten laughed, "I must be psychic then!"

Trunks sat back in his seat, "I could see it now! Goten, the amazing mind reader! It will be all over town in bright letters on every billboard!"

Goten gave a smirk. "Of course it will be!" Laughter was loudly heard in the room as they both sat in their comfortable seats.

'Landing in five minutes,' stated the monotone computer voice.

Trunks paused for a few moments. 'Five minutes...' he gave a sigh as the meaning of the words began to sink in. "I guess I'll finally get to meet my sister." It was funny. He had never seen her picture around the home or in the office at Capsule Corp.

¦±¦±¦

This scene seemed all too familiar to the king and prince. However, this time, the princess of this planet was standing by the side of her husband. The prince had his arm wrapped around her waist as his tail. They all looked to the sky as the ship began to appear in the atmosphere.

Bulma couldn't help but have her heart flutter as she watched the ship come down. She was finally able to see her father! So many years it had been, and he had proved to be a survivor of the cancer that he fought many years before! It was indeed very rare now a day for a person to survive lung cancer.

Joy was over flowing from her as she watched the ship land. Her husband Vegeta also seemed to notice this too. She never seemed this happy! He guessed it was her soft spirit to want to see her father, the man who raised her from infancy. He still couldn't understand his wife at times and how she seemed very weak spirited at times. He had never seen a person cry as much as his wife had. Vegeta just didn't understand how she could be so emotional.

The ship turned off before them, and the door to the ship opened.

The guards around seemed to stiffen their posture as they stood in attention.

Bulma could feel her heart beat faster as she eagerly waited.

An older man with lavender locks of hair walked out first. He wore the white lab coat as he made his presence known to all saiyans. He also wore a pair of thick glasses to show his failing vision.

Bulma gasped as she brought her hands up to her face, and more tears were shed. All, who were standing within a few feet of her, noticed this.

Vegeta looked to his mate, and he became slightly puzzled yet anger seemed to grace his features as he noticed her crying over some old withered man.

He released a growl that was low enough for only a saiyan's ear to pick up, but he stopped when the king placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. Vegeta glared at the king from the corner of his eye as the king murmured something. The prince gave a snort as he let go of his wife.

The moment Bulma felt the tight hold he had on her release she dashed to her father. Her long frilly, silk skirts flittered in the air and her heals clicked on the road as she ran up to her father.

The old doctor stopped when he noticed a grown woman running to him completely dressed as if she were a queen. Her long, blue tresses flew in the wind as she dashed toward him. A second later she wrapped her arms around his neck and she began to sob. The doctor wrapped his arms around his daughter and he patted her back. And the two remained like that for a few moments.

The saiyans were too preoccupied with watching the princesses' affection to her father that they didn't notice Goku walking out of the ship next followed by the two teenage boys. Goten carried his backpack with the straps over his shoulders while Trunks carried a duffle bag over his shoulder with his hand. A warning the two boys received the day before was to not come off of the ship wearing their favorite training gi. It would, of course, lead to suspicions from the saiyans.

"Welcome to Vegetasei," stated the king of the planet as he walked up to the doctor and the princess. The father and daughter released from each other and bright smiles were noticed on the two faces.

"Thank you, sir," replied the scientist as he placed his hands behind his back. "I have also come with two close friends and my son," stated the doctor as he turned to the three that stood behind the elder scientist. "Goku and his son, Goten, are two of my best scientists of Capsule Corp. And my son, TB, the lead scientist in the technology department."

Bulma felt something sting her heart. A pang of jealousy was what she was experiencing. And she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Turing her gaze to the young teen waiting patiently she couldn't help but have an envy for him. She was the lead scientist for technology back at home! But there was something about him... something strange.

Trunks walked up to the group of royals with a smile on his face as he held out his hand to the king. The two shook hands.

The king paused a second later. There was something about this young man. He looked up to the smile the human had on his face. Yes, he could clearly see the resemblance of the Doctor in him because of the lavender locks of hair and blue eyes, but he could also see Bulma in the male teen.

The king inwardly shook his head as he released the youth's hand. No. He looked very much like the scientist.

Although the teen had bright blue eyes, and pale skin as the princess of Vegetasei, this TB person seemed to have another similarity to him... He looked slightly saiyanish...

The saiyan prince also walked up to Trunks, and he shook the teen's hand.

Trunks gave a small gulp as he looked up into the cold piercing eyes of the saiyan. He felt... fear for the prince. He didn't know why. There was... something about him. But Trunks knew he had to act strong before the saiyans on this planet, or they would take full advantage of the fear. That was another warning his father gave him while on the space ship.

Vegeta released the boy's hand but continued to stare at the teen. Vegeta gave a small smirk; he could most defiantly feel the teen's uneasiness. 'He should fear me,' thought Vegeta as he walked beside his wife and wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist.

The two Briefs and Son's noticed this action of possession that the prince had for the female scientist. And it slowly began to click for the four visitors on why Bulma couldn't come back to the planet.

Bulma gave a smile as she looked to Goku.

"It's been a while Goku! So many years have passed since our misadventures, don't you think?" asked the woman as she smiled brightly to her friend.

Goku gave a hardy laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "I can't agree more!"

Bulma gave a nod as she looked to Goten. And smiled. "So, Goku, you have another son?" she looked to the father of the teen, and Goku gave a nod.

"Yep! This is young Goten!"

Bulma gave a nod. "He looks so much like you! Almost like identical twins!"

Goku laughed. "Yep, he's a chip off the old block."

Bulma gave a small giggle as she noticed the hold her husband had on her became tighter. She could easily tell that he was becoming protective, more protective than usual.

"Come! Come to the palace. You all must be tired from your journey!" stated the king as he turned. "I will show you to your corners."

"Thank you, sir," stated the doctor as he began to follow the king into the palace. Goku followed behind the doctor as Vegeta did when he released his hold on his wife.

Bulma paused in step as she looked to the two young adults. She gave a mental sigh. Her son would now be a teenager, wherever he was, she hoped he was safe.

"So... how old are you two?" she asked the two males as the princess walked up beside them. Trunks turned his head to her. He couldn't help but feel some strange déjà vu while beside his sister. He had never seen her before... but he had the feeling that he had.

"Just turned 17!" exclaimed Goten with a smile.

"Almost 20," stated Trunks as he turned his eyes away from the princess of the saiyans.

"Twenty?" asked Bulma blinking. "But... it's only been thirteen years since I left for this planet."

Trunks shook his head. "Mom told me it's been almost nineteen years since you left."

Bulma blinked. "Eighteen... Years?"

Trunks nodded as he continued to walk. "I was born a few months after you left for this planet."

Bulma gave Trunks a small nod. 'Eighteen years?!' She shook her head. 'I knew I had remained here longer than they told me!'

And for the next few moments, there was a peculiar silence between the three. All they heard was the clicking of heals and the speaking of the monarchs to the old scientist. That was till Trunks began to look around the dark always they passed.

"Goten."

His friend turned to face him. "Yeah?"

Trunks gave a smirk, and Bulma noticed it. She almost gasped and thought for a moment. 'That looked like a Vegeta smirk!' She looked back to the teen as he began laughing.

"Yeah! This would be the absolute perfect place to play pranks!" stated the lavender locked male as he continued to follow the one's before him.

Bulma gave a small smile. "It sounds like you both enjoy bringing terror to people."

Trunks and Goten gave quick nods. "Yep!" they exclaimed in unison.

"But there was one prank that might have beaten the rest," stated Trunks. "I still feel bad for the old lady who had to suffer for it..."

"Do explain," said Bulma with a small smile.

Goten gave a nod as he began the story. "It was about eight years back, TB and I wanted to race on horses while on the express way."

"Make note that we were riding on the biggest, most muscular, and fastest horses on the planet," added Trunks as he smirked yet again.

Bulma almost visibly quivered. Trunks did it again! He gave a Vegeta smirk! But how?! She shook her head. 'TB couldn't... he couldn't be...'

"... ulma... Bulma?" asked Goten as he the two teens turned to her. She gave a small blush as she turned her head down.

"Sorry bout that..." she muttered. "Go on..."

"Well... as I stated before, TB and I were riding on horse back. Surprisingly the horses could go faster than the average hover car. We were able to out run the police when they were chasing after us! It was priceless!" exclaimed Goten with a huge grin.

"Yeah," added Trunks, "and as we were speeding on our horses, an old lady was crossing the street when the cross sign told the pedestrians to cross. We couldn't stop-"

"Don't tell me..." stated Bulma, "You ran over an old lady while riding on a horse."

Trunks and Goten nodded. "Yep."

Bulma's laughter echoed in the halls loudly causing the king, prince, and human scientist to turn around.

Trunks and Goten tried to stifle their laughter.

"Did they tell you of one of their misadventures?" asked the scientist as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger.

Trunks and Goten nodded once more. "Yeah. The old lady and the horse one," stated Goten between chuckles.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh also. "You two in your youth. Always looking for adventure. Just like Bulma and Goku when they were kids."

The prince walked back to his wife, and he stood beside her, his tail wrapping around her waist. Bulma didn't notice; she was still trying to control her laughter.

"I wish we were ten again. Those years were the best," affirmed Trunks as he looked to Goten.

"I couldn't agree more."

Trunks looked up to the ceiling of the building. He blinked once... then blinked again. Were those pictures of angels he was seeing?! He blinked as he noticed the picture of many being spread out as if a story were being told. Slightly shaking his head, he came back down when an idea struck his mind.

"Wait a moment..." He looked to Goten," Why don't we hold another one of those card nights later today?" he looked to Bulma.

"Have you ever played Black Jack, Poker, or BS?" asked Trunks, his smirk returning as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

Vegeta and Bulma missed the smirk Trunks gave this time.

The blue tress female placed a slender finger on her chin. "I was never good at Poker... I always lost... But I enjoyed Black Jack," added Bulma with a smile. "But... I can't remember what BS stands for... It's been so long since I played cards!"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other before they faced Bulma replying in unison, "Bull Shit."

"I seem to loose at that game..." muttered Goten as he rubbed the back of his head.

Trunks chuckled. "It because you're too honest. You can't lie if your life depended on it!"

Goten gave a short nod. "Very true."

As the group of scientists, royals, and guards passed by a window, the two teenage boys screeched to a halt when they noticed a HUGE lake surrounded by large red leafed trees. Both gasped.

Bulma also stopped when she noticed what the boys were gawking at. The princess smiled lightly. "The lake is usually reserved for the soldiers who returned from battle to rest. If you both want to go swimming there, you're welcome to. Just make-"

Both teens gasped as they turned to Bulma. They both looked like two children on Christmas morning, which just found many gifts with their names on them.

"WOW! Thanks Bulma-san!" they both exclaimed running down the halls to the closest exit.

"–sure a guard goes with... you..." She frowned as she crossed her arms. Kids these days.

Goku gave a small sigh as he looked back to Bulma. "I'll follow the kids... and make sure they don't cause trouble..." Goku gave his childhood friend a weak smile before he too ran down the halls.

Bulma shook her head as she looked up to her husband. The prince just glared as he watched Goku disappear from view.

"Vegeta?" she asked looking to him.

The prince looked down to her, emotionless. All hints of jealously gone.

"Could you follow Goku and the teens?" She knew Vegeta would say no, unless she added something that would make him willing to follow. She pulled him closer so she could softly whisper in his ear. "I have a suspicion about TB." She backed up. "Could you keep an eye on them?" she asked worriedly.

Vegeta straightened up as he gave a brief nod before going off to follow the foreigners.

Vegeta knew his wife was sharp, almost too sharp for his liking. But he always kept an eye out whenever she had a suspicion about someone or something. She was always right, and her observances have always prevented an action that would have harmed the planet or the people.

Bulma gave a sad sigh as she walked up to her father and laid her head on his shoulder. Why did she have to state something about TB? He was a nice boy, and now Vegeta would probably stalk the kid to make sure he wasn't a threat to the palace or of the planet.

She looked to the king and to her dad with a smile. "So... I guess since we lost the majority of the group... could we go straight to the science labs after we put these bags away?" asked Bulma as she turned to look at the abandoned duffle bags and backpacks

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Please Review!.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

±±±±

The two boys dived into the cold water clad only in their black undershirts and boxers. Both came up for air a few seconds after they floated to the surface and they both laughed.

"I didn't realize how cold this water is!" exclaimed Trunks as he turned on his back to float in the water. Goten swam to the edge of the lake and jumped onto a rock as he sat down. He used his ki energy to warm up and dry off.

"Maybe an iceberg was here recently but melted away," suggested Goten with a small smile.

Trunks gave an exaggerated gasp as he pointed his finger into the air while extending his arm out, "That must be the reason!" Trunks dove back into the water before he came back up to the surface to pull back his long strands of hair. He frowned. He needed to get them cut again...

"Don't you see it Goten?"

Goten blinked, "See what?"

Trunks pulled his arms out, "The Evidence! All this water is proof that an iceberg once existed here!!!!"

Goten blinked as he began to kick the water with his bare foot. "Maybe it was created by a flood, or because it rains here so often... or it could of formed by ground water-"

Trunks gasped even louder. "NO!" exclaimed the male in the river. "My knowledge is LEAVING ME!" exclaimed the teen as he began to sink into the water. Goten blinked as he watched Trunks go lower into the chilled water. "Becoming... too... stupid to function..."

The black haired male, who continued to sit on the rock, rolled his eyes as he noticed his father running in the direction he and Trunks first came from. "Hey dad," shouted Goten as he looked back to Trunks who was almost completely submerged under water. The lavender tress male had about a fifth of his arm sticking out of the water with his palm wide as if trying to signal for someone.

Goku looked to where Trunks was sinking and he blinked. "Um... Goten, is Trunks drowning?"

The black haired teen shook his head as he looked to the river. Trunks was now completely submerged in water. The only place where you could tell he was was because of the air bubbles coming up so often. "Nope. He performing his 'pretend to be stupid' act," stated the black haired teen with spiky hair.

Goku took off his shirt, then his shoes setting it beside the teen's discarded clothes. "But doesn't Trunks have the IQ of a genius? I am aware that he did make a perfect score," added Goku as he looked to his son.

Goten shrugged, "Just let him act that way. There are times he is just too illogical."

"Okay..." muttered Goku as he dove into the cold river water. And the first words that came out of the older man's mouth when he came up was, "Holy Crap! That's cold!" Goten laughed as he began to kick water into his dad's face making the father shriek in surprise and fall back into the water. Goku also seemed to disappear in the deep depths of the lake.

"Shit..."

Goten quick stood up and ran a few yards back as he waited for the attack to be made.

And sure enough, it came.

Goten was the next to shriek when the water drenched him from head to toe. Goten couldn't help but blink as he noticed Trunks and Goku high-five each other and commend each other.

Goten noticed a shadow over him, and he looked up. He noticed a huge ledge, which the waterfall fed into. He smirked as he ran to it.

Still completely congratulating each other, they couldn't help but feel that something was missing. They both enjoyed the sweet taste of victory, but they knew Goten no longer took things quietly. He would usually try and get even.

Both Goku and Trunks stopped and they looked around; they tried sensing on the land and in the water incase Goten slipped in already. But they couldn't find him there! That was till they felt a HUGE splash over them. The wave of the water submerged them under again.

Both came up gasping for air, and Trunks began to cough trying to get some unwanted water out of his windpipes. But over all, the two older men heard the laughter of the teen as he levitated above the water with his ki glowing.

Goten crossed his arms in a very arrogant manner as he looked down to the two. "The jokes on YOU!"

Trunks gave a smirk as he too powered up. "Wanna bet?"

The younger saiyan looked to his friend with a matching smirk. "You're on."

The bet was made as the two teens began throwing energy attacks at each other.

Sitting on a rock on the side of the lake was the saiyan prince. He frowned as he watched the two boys spar. Since he never set foot on earth, or had the chance of fighting with the Z warriors he never learned the art of feeling ki energy. Instead, he had a scouter. It was a device from the time of Frieza.

The prince snarled. He hated Frieza... he hated the mentioning of the fiends name although he was long gone. Vegeta paused for a moment as he pulled out the new and improved scouter. Well... to any human, the invention of Bulma's would have looked like your normal pair of sunglasses, a very EXPENSIVE pair of sunglasses at that. The memory of when the invention first came to be began to fill his mind.

±±±±

The saiyan prince snuck into the science labs. It had become a daily habit for the saiyan as he walked behind many inventions and hid in the shadows.

The human scientist had only been on the planet for a week, and the prince was very interested in her. She was very... unique. She was like that rare blossom that appeared in the most arbitrary season of the year, yet it's beauty brightened up the whole area. That was the description Vegeta gave to Bulma, and that was why he would 'visit' her.

Bulma was sitting at her desk, a pencil was being balanced on the bridge of her nose completely side tracked from the work which lay on her desk.

Vegeta shook his head. 'The woman and her weird habits...' That human was a strange one.

She continued to balance the pencil till it fell from her face, and she sighed as she picked up something black from her desk.

The saiyan prince, as often as he was in the room, heard her taking to some scientist one day about this new... device. He over heard them say they were called 'Sun Glasses'.

The saiyan prince didn't know what glasses were, or how to use them. All he could guess were they were used for the sun... somehow and some way. But those black 'glasses' looked like a scouter, well two scouters attached by the glass part...

Adjusting his position, the saiyan prince made a heavy glass container fall over. He watched it in slow motion horrified; then it shattered.

Crap.

Bulma snapped her head over to the broken glass just after she jumped in her seat. Her eyes widened as she stood up quickly and almost tripped as she ran to the glass. Picking up a piece of the shattered glass, she examined it and turned her head up. She frowned. The glass container was sitting on a very sturdy table... Then that must mean...

Someone was watching her.

Leaping back a few feet, the blue haired scientist looked among the mess with widened eyes. She was warned a while back that a few saiyan men might be after her. Why might you ask? It was her beauty and exotic features. It wasn't every day that a saiyan would see one that resembled their species with bright blue eyes and teal locks of hair.

"Is anyone there?" Bulma asked as she continued to look in the rubbish and scrap metal. A frown was noticed on her features. "Hello...?"

"What are you doing woman?"

Bulma gave a shriek as she spun on her heal to the door. Vegeta stood there with crossed arms as he leaned on the doorpost with a frown. The female couldn't help but place a hand over her chest as she closed her eyes. The human placed her remaining hand on the desk to support her.

And a second later, she scowled at the saiyan prince as her eyes snapped over to him. "Don't scare me!"

The frown the saiyan's face turned into a smirk as he stood up right, his arms were still crossed over his chest. "What is this? A puny human female demanding things out of the powerful saiyan prince?" He continued to step closer to her until his face was only inches away. "I don't think that is acceptable."

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows as she remained in her position. She wanted to remain firm; the scientist didn't want to be portrayed as weak!

"Is that so?" asked Bulma. She smirked, "Then why not back up your words, PRINCE. All I ever hear are threats, but no action."

Vegeta leaned to her more. Only millimeters away were their lips. "Is that so?" he asked her softly. His breath gently caressed Bulma's lips as she stared at him wide eyed. And with out another word, Vegeta closed in the space between the two.

All thoughts of the 'unknown stalking' saiyan to Bulma vanished as she leaned back to her desk; her left hand rested on the sunglasses and the weight over the plastic made the eyewear break in two.

±±±±

Vegeta snapped out of his trace when he noticed a few elite saiyan warriors spitting threats to the foreigners.

Just great.

About to jump from his position, Vegeta paused when he noticed Trunks levitate from the water with his arms crossed. The saiyan prince couldn't help but feel that this position was very familiar to him...

Over to Trunks...

The lavender haired male smiled to the warriors as they continued to ramble on. He actually zoned out a few moments back when the bulky warrior was just about to start his rant. And uncrossing his arms, he made an energy ball form in his hands. The bright blue energy began to grow. Trunks' gaze turned from the energy to the warrior; his jaw seemed to stop moving as he too gazed at the energy.

"I didn't know humans could manipulate ki!" exclaimed the elite as his eyes widened. "All humans are weaklings!"

Trunks began to laugh just as a menacing smile appeared on his face. It was one similar to Vegeta's when he was on the verge of attacking. The smirk then came to his face. "That's where you're wrong. Only a select few are able to use ki and manipulate it in many ways unknown to warriors across the universe!" bragged the teen as he lowered his hand from the energy. The blue ball continued to levitate in the air; it was in the same place his hand was before! Trunks' hands were now at their sides as he stared at the energy.

"You know... I could send this energy at you in any given moment." He looked up once more. "I know it's fatal enough for a saiyan at your status."

±±±±

Bulma and the saiyan king began to laugh as the old doctor wiped away some grime away from his face with a tissue. His ignored the laughter as he looked back to the spaceship. His daughter created it, but for some strange reason it wouldn't run! And when he tried to fix it, it blew up in his face! The old scientist had to admit that his daughter's inventions were very unique. Some were far more advanced from what the company created for sale; yet much of the items were used to help the saiyan society. Many of the items that were being built or fixed in this room would be of no interest to humans.

Doctor Briefs stood up straight as he looked to the invention crossing his arms. "I must say... this is very different than from what I'm use to working on," commented the father of Bulma as he began to stroke his mustache. "I'm sorry Bulma; I can't figure out what the glitch is."

The female gave a nod as she placed her hands on the side of her hips. Gazing at eh machine closely, she became lost in thought. "Maybe I should just recreate it from scratch. I might find the error then..."

"That won't be necessary," stated the doctor boldly. "TB should be able to find the mistake," He gave a smile, "That boy loves to get his hands on projects like these. Very smart TB is, Very smart. Clever also if I may add."

"And all the girls at home swoon when ever he passes by?" questioned Bulma jokingly as she pulled out the blue prints to the invention.

"Actually..." started Doctor Briefs, "Yes, happens almost every day when he makes appearances in the towns. He doesn't like to make that many open appearances on earth; that is why he usually takes up delivery projects to other planets." The scientist began to wipe his hands in a clean rag. "He does have a girlfriend at home; he doesn't see her that often though."

'A girlfriend?'

The king sat down in a padded, rolling chair placed to the side of the room. "What is a girlfriend? I don't think I am familiar with this term," murmured the king, a small glint in his eye.

Bulma bit her lip as she looked to her dad's confused expression. Oh boy... this was going to be a complicated one...

±±±±

Vegeta just couldn't believe his eyes. Did that TB guy make allies with the elites?! He couldn't help but blink a few times and rub his eyes at least twice. How could this be? Did humans have better communication skills than saiyans?

"So," started one of the burly elites, "What did you mean by the myth of Author? Was he out to kill others as this mystical green 'night'?"

"A knight. And no," replied Trunks as he began to balance on a log at the edge of the water. "Author was a king who was honest and fair. He and the knights of the round table kept the kingdom of Camelot safe."

"Only being armed with a shield," Goten jumped up as he held, by his arm, a circular piece of wood, "And having a sword," the black haired teen snapped a pointed branch from a tree and began to swing it around, "they were victorious fighting against many villains and dragons!" Goten turned towards Trunks and he smirked noticing the lavender locked teen grabbing a similar looking tree branch for a sword.

The two then charged at each other, in human speeds, and began to attack each other representing a sword fight. And as Trunks shoved his stick to Goten's side, the younger friend fell over into the water pretending to have been defeated. Trunks then raised his stick over his head showing his victory. He then lowered his stick to lean on it.

"It's great British Literature," commented Trunks as he leaned all his weight on the narrow piece of wood with out thinking. And since the stick was very weak and all of Trunks' weight was supported on it, the long limb snapped causing for Trunks to fall into the water also.

All saiyan men around burst out into laughter.

Vegeta gave a sneer as he watched the two teens coming up for air sputtering. They were so foolish at times... very foolish. Sure, Vegeta remembered doing some things like that when he was growing up, but it was usually to get his father's attention. Being king of a planet really took much time away from your schedule and you couldn't savor the little pleasures in life.

Usually when Vegeta, as a young boy, did things like this he would be looked down upon and scolded for acting like an immature child.

These teens, however, didn't seem to mind the fact that the highest elite squad was watching them! And what seemed even stranger was the fact that the saiyans didn't criticize the teens for having their fun! They were having fun! Laughing, joking, acting as cheerful children!

Vegeta envied them. Deep down inside he wished to have had a child hood as the boys before him were. And a friendship, that was another thing that the saiyan prince was never able to create.

It did hurt to see the boys this cheerful.

The sensitive ears of the prince noticed a bell, and he gave a small sigh in relief. It signaled the beginning of a new hour. It was also an indicator that dinner was prepared and ready for consumption.

That was when Vegeta felt he should make his presence known as he levitated to where Goku stood. The taller man was currently laughing as the other men silenced in reverence to the prince. And turning his head, Goku smiled.

"And what brings you here sir?" asked Goku in his happy-go-lucky voice.

Vegeta snorted as he looked to both boys who began to swim to the edge of the lake. Both were completely soaked. The prince turned back to Goku in his emotionless expression. "It is time for us to leave, and go back to the palace. Food will be-"

A loud gasp was heard from all three foreigners as their mouths began to water.

"FOOD?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" exclaimed Goku as he and the boys powered up zooming at top speeds back to the palace with out a second thought.

Vegeta blinked as he gazed to the place where the three once stood. And they were now GONE! He glanced to the air and gritted his teeth.

How could they fly so fast?!

Finding out how the three gained so much energy was something the prince put on his to do list. They were scanned for energy levels. The three men were around a power level of five hundred. That was considered powerful for human standards, but not for a third-class saiyan warrior.

Vegeta's frown deepened. They had many secrets, and he was going to find out what they were come hell or high water!

±±±±

Chapter four! Yay! Currently, I am burned out... I participated in this Tuba Meisters concert since I play Euphonium. Bunches of fun it was, but I am very tired from it! But I can get better rest since school is out for another two in half weeks! I'll be taking that time to write my novel, a play I started during finals, read a few library books (and fanfics), and also update a few stories that haven't EVEN been touched since the beginning of my school year. Anyways... Ta ta for now!

-Takuma


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as the prince and company arrived back to the palace, Vegeta immediately directed the three foreigners to the dining hall. The saiyan prince was becoming more and more curious about these men, especially the lavender haired one... Ever since his wife stated her suspicion of TB, Vegeta began to notice the smaller things that made the young adult stand out.

For one, the saiyan prince knew TB loved to fight. Vegeta noticed all the muscle mass that the teen, and his black haired friend had when they were swimming earlier. No normal human would have built so much muscle mass to show off. Vegeta was very aware that it took a human many, MANY years to build up muscle. It didn't come natural as a saiyan warrior. Which brings us to the prince's next point.

Two, TB looked more saiyan in his features than human! I know, I know, sounds very odd. The prince did have to admit that the color of the male's hair was very unusual... even for a human. That quality alone would have shown that TB was truly the son of Doctor Briefs. But TB's features were too sharp and too regal to be considered human.

The prince lightly shook his head as he began to stride to the dining hall. And the last point that would bring Vegeta to almost clear suspicion that TB was a saiyan was his eating habits, actually, the eating habits of ALL the men. He didn't exactly know HOW much the three men ate, so he planned ahead to give the three a large serving of food. Vegeta could already tell that the old doctor Briefs was human. He was feeble. End of story.

Now...At this moment, Trunks, on the other hand, was almost sweating up a storm. He was as nervous as could be, but he played it off by showing that the sweat was clearly given off by the heat of this planet. TB looked over to his best friend. And as usual, Goten was babbling all he could about every thing that seemed to amaze him. Of course since they were now on Vegetasei, all of Goten's awes and thoughts were clearly on the red planet they have only been on for a few hours. If Trunks had to hear any more of these babbles from his friend, the young CEO-in-training's ear would fall off and run blindly as they screamed. And that is exactly what the young adult thought up of as he looked to the floor. But he soon shook his head. It made TB wonder... why was it that he hadn't gone insane? All the responsibility he was given clearly showed how brave he was at the office. But then there was also the responsibility of creating the inventions of Capsule Corp at his home after hours... and also holding on to the tradition Gohan started in his high school years. It was now official that Goten and Trunks were the newest crime fighters in the city appearing as the gold fighters.

Trunks had to chuckle at that thought. Toy makers even created action figures of the two crime fighting teens! Posters were all over the place of the two and they even made a movie about the 'Gold Warriors'. Both Trunks and Goten watched it, and they found it to be the sappiest romance film in the theaters, to their dislike. But they were quite surprised that it was a big hit in theaters... maybe big was an understatement.

Trunks snapped out of his daze when two enormous stone doors were opened. Now... these doors weren't like the usual limestone that was found on earth. These doors were the darkest obsidian that could have been found. The stone looked almost... like black glass.

Vegeta turned his head ever so lightly to the men walking behind and he smirked. Only one could guess what was going on in the mind of the prince at the moment; he was known to be sly, sneaky... and very deceitful when it came to outsiders. And turning once more, Vegeta walked into the spacious dining hall where the king of the saiyans, the princess of the saiyans, and the earth scientist were already. Now... when I say spacious, I don't mean a one-hundred man sitting table, but a nice sized table enough to fit the seven. The three adults turned to the upcoming group of men as they smiled to the greeting doctor and his daughter.

"That was a nice river!" exclaimed Goku taking a seat beside the old scientist. A large plate was placed before Goku piled high with tasty edibles. Goku's mouth watered at the sight.

Goten took a seat beside his father. As the king, Prince Vegeta took a seat at the other end of the table sitting next to his wife. Now, since the side, which Goten sat at, was filled, Trunks noticed a spot on the other side right beside his sister. She smiled to him as he nodded at her and took his seat. He was smack in between his sister and the saiyan king.

Trunks took small glances to Bulma, then a side glance to the king. The king was staring at him. TB inwardly groaned. He also took a small glimpse at the prince of this planet; to his luck, Vegeta was also watching the young adult.

"Great..." he murmured softly. Of course, the king picked up the small sound, as his eyes seemed to turn to mere slits. Trunks, at that moment, imagined himself slowly being dissected, by the saiyan king, hoping to find some strange discovery.

What would he find? Why was he considered 'suspicious'? Heck, he just arrived on the planet, he's a blood relative of the prince's wife, AND he has incredible martial arts skills! Why would he be considered suspicious?!

Okay... so maybe he was a 'tad' bit stronger than the prince and king combined... but it would only happen when he would go thru this transformation into the 'Golden Warriors'! He's just a human who was lucky enough to train and become one of the best warriors in this galaxy!

He wasn't here to destroy the Saiyan Empire or take over! Maybe he would find a way for his sister to come back to earth for a visit... but that's all! These monarchs were still unnerving him, and he did not like it. Maybe if he went into his transformation state... they would leave him alone...

Trunks was snapped out of his thoughts when a heavy metal plate, piled high with flesh edibles, was placed before him. The aroma of the food was enough to make his mouth salivate.

It smelled so good!!!

Looking around the plate, he looked around for some kind of eating utensil. There were no forks on the table... nor were there napkins or chopsticks! As a matter of fact, there were no eating utensils at all!

In his small panic attack, he looked back to the grilled food then brought his hands up to look at them. Looking over to his sister, and to the monarchs of the table, he noticed every one of them eating with their hands.

Trunks glanced back at his hands and frowned slightly, then lowered his head. He really needed his chopsticks! That thought alone made the young adult growl in frustration. The chopsticks were still in the spaceship.

Shit.

Goku was also faced with this issue. Now, he wasn't too worried about getting his hands dirty with eating these delicious looking edibles. He was worried if the habit STUCK after he left this huge planet! His wife would have a heart attack if he came home eating like a cave man, as she so kindly put it. And glancing over to his son, and to the doctor as they continued to stare at their food, a new mission came to Goku's attention.

Standing up from his seat while breaking away from the delicious aroma of food, he kindly stated to the earth-raised people, "I'm going to the ship to get some chopsticks. If you would excuse me."

As Goku took a few steps away form his seat, he placed two fingers on his forehead. Now, for the monarchs, they didn't exactly know what Goku was doing... however, the ones who were visiting the planet...

"Um... Goku, I would suggest that you don't do that," warned the old doctor as he looked worriedly to the muscular man.

Goku gave a small smirk when he locked onto the energies closest to the ship.

"Yes, Goku," stated Bulma. She didn't exactly know what Goku was searching for... maybe just trying to remember where the landing deck was. "You should have a guard escort you down to the ship deck."

Turning his head to Bulma, he smiled widely. "It's okay! It will just take me a moment; I'll be right back!" After that stated, Goku's body completely vanished!

Doctor Briefs groaned as he began to rub his temples aware of the questions he would soon be bombarded with. Trunks and Goten weren't even phased by the fact that Goku had 'left' the room. Vegeta, Bulma, and the king, however, stared at the site Goku once was with wide eyes. All were quite amazed at this new technique! It was unheard of! A phenomenal discovery!

Yet, it just made the prince more suspicious. It also made him more paranoid as he glanced to his wife. He was aware that Bulma knew this 'Son, Goku' since he was a young child. The prince learned that information YEARS ago when she first arrived. And from this awed expression Bulma presented, it must have been something that her long time friend kept secret... or learned during the time Bulma was absent from Earth.

Vegeta noticed the son of Goku shake his head as he looked down to his food. "I wish he could teach me that technique soon..." he heard the teen mutter softly.

In reply, Trunks began to laugh as he leaned back in his cushioned chair. "I agree Goten. But imagine all the chaos we would have brought to the earth if that were possible!"

Goten rolled his eyes looking up to his life long friend, "Please. We're not seven years old any more. I would love to use that technique to get away from that mob of girls that always seems to chase us around when we go into the city! We would be labeled as... as..."

"Phantoms?" questioned Trunks as he smirked.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Goten with a huge smile, "Something along those lines!" There was a small pause as the black haired male placed a finger on his cheek, then he snapped his fingers, "Or we could ask the dragon!"

Trunks blinked, then smiled as he began to shake his head, "Damn, why didn't I think of that? It's genius! Completely genius thinking! But..." his facial expression dropped, "I didn't think of it..." Then Trunks' face contorted to a fake look of anger. "YOU!" He immediately pointed his finger at Goten.

Goten blinked as he pointed to himself. "Me?"

"YOU!" began Trunks again as he 'frowned', "YOU are stealing my intelligence!!!"

And picking onto his friends' acting, he crossed his arms with a smirk, "Of course I am! YOU, after all, did teach me the ways of being evil when I was yea high." Goten lowered his hand close to the ground showing his height when he was only seven years old.

Bulma just watched the two quietly. Now, to what it looked like, the two boys were becoming insane! Shaking her head, she frowned grabbing a piece of meat from her plate and began to quietly chew. 'Well... they do say that insanity flows in the veins of the inventors and some scientists who make breakthrough discoveries...' Watching as the two boys stood from their places as their 'arguing' continued she shook her head, 'I didn't think insanity ran in MY family...' She looked to Trunks as he began stating something about a... highlighter? What the heck was that? Bulma lowered her head. 'Yep... he proves my theory wrong...'

"... It wasn't my fault the yellow highlighter bled!! You should have been more careful with it when you were wearing your best business shirt!" replied back Goten smartly.

The old doctor just sat there staring at both of the boys with their meaningless chatter. Doctor Briefs would care less if the boys acted this way. It was normal when they were trying to keep their mind off of food. However... he glanced to the three other adults sitting at the table. They, obviously, weren't use to these two life long friends bickering about something so stupid...

It was a good thing too, because none of them noticed when Goku appeared back in the room holding a big rectangular box in his bulky palm. Well... no one noticed till Goku spoke up.

"Got them!" he exclaimed in his happy-go-lucky tone as he distributed cleaned pairs of eating utensils to the visitors. And, after handing them to the ones of earth, and placing a pair on his plate, Goku turned to the monarchs.

"Do any of you want a pair of chopsticks?" he asked with a smile.

Bulma blinked. Did he just say... chopsticks? Bulma smiled as she looked up to Goku. "Could I have a set?" she asked him smiling. Goku gave a quick nod as he handed her a small paper packet with the wooden chopsticks. And taking them out of the packet, she snapped them apart and looked at them both while placing them in her hand. When trying to hold them, she smiled when they went into the right place.

They fell onto her plate.

She tried to grip them again in her fingers, and smiled when she was able to. "Finally!" she then began to pick up the smaller pieces of food and shove them in her mouth with the eating utensils.

"So, you've been eating with out chopsticks for eighteen years?" asked her father as he began to eat his food also. Bulma nodded her head as she continued to shovel the food down, almost to the speeds of a saiyan! It surprised her father as the saiyans continued to eat at super speeds... but it was almost as bad as the boys eating. Speaking of the boys...

Trunks and Goten looked to each other with large smirks as they looked to the HUGE pile of food.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Trunks to Goten.

Goten began to smirk wider when he nodded, "I think we're thinking the same thing TB."

"CHEW ATTACK!" the two exclaimed in unison as they began to shovel the food down their mouths at abnormal speeds. It was considered fast for saiyan standards! But to a human's eyes... The food just seemed to vanish at the blink of an eye!

Vegeta watched as the two boys continued to shovel the food down their mouths, and grab any more dishes that were placed to their sides. This table was big enough to hold about thirty-five dishes at a time, full. But at the rate these teens were going, they would have many dishes piled up before any of the adults finished.

The prince took a glance at Goku. The earthling also noticed the speeds the two were going, and his face became pale. The spiky haired man completely stopped eating, just to watch the two teens in horror. And that alone made the prince smirk as he looked up to his father. It seemed that the two had the same suspicion.

Both boys gave a contented sigh as they patted their full tummies.

"I won!" exclaimed Goten with a huge smile as he leaned back into his chair. Taking a glance to his father, Goten noticed the horror-filled gaze. That alone made the teen think the two made a grave mistake.

He also took a glance to Trunks. He too realized the mistake made.

Vegeta stood up from his place at the table, and looked to the two boys. "You two." He pointed to both teens. "Come with me." The prince also took a glance to his wife. "Take a blood sample from 'TB'. I'll see if there's another doctor around who could take his friends."

/--/--/--/--/-

Bulma shoved a needle into TB's skin, and then began to draw blood. She was aware that there was something to this young adult, yet she couldn't quite place her finger on it... Looking to Trunks, she noticed his eyes downcast, as if he failed something... or as if in thinking mode.

The scientist looked down to the needle and noticed the sample, she was currently taking, was full. She pulled out the needle and cleaned the area where the needle pierced the skin of Trunks. And looking to the sample, she briefly looked at it before heading over to one of the machines to test the DNA.

"Do you wish to return to earth?"

Bulma paused, as she heard TB's voice for the first time since they left the dining hall. Pausing for a moment to think over her brother's words, the scientist nodded as she looked back to the sample of blood.

"Yes."

Trunks reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small plastic packet, which would normally hold lemon juice or catsup. He held it up.

"Then this would be your blood sample."

She stared at it for a few seconds. It looked very insignificant. But the wrapping of it was clear on one side, the side facing her. It did look very much like blood as it was tightly pressed against the walls of the plastic. It was a wonder to her why the packet didn't explode in his pocket.

"I'm serious. This will be the only way how you will be able to return to earth," stated Trunks as he stood from his chair and over to Bulma. He placed the packet in her hand. "It's enough to fill a sample, so just inject a fresh needle into the packet carefully."

Bulma noticed Trunks look towards the door for a moment, and a frown graced his features. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Bulma slowly spoke. "Is there something wrong?"

Trunks turned his head around quickly as he went to sit back down on the chair. "Yes. Your husband is coming this way." He looked up into her blue eyes. "You have just enough time to take that blood sample and throw the packet away before he even knows what you're doing."

Bulma's nod was quick as she almost ran back to the packet of blood, and injected a new needle in the plastic to take that blood out.

"How... do you know that Vegeta's coming this way?" asked the scientist as she continued to squeeze the blood out of the packet.

Trunks noticed his next fault. This was one of the big secrets only earth warriors were taught. He, however, felt that he could trust Bulma on this secret. She was, after all, cooperating with the request he made earlier about the blood. Yet again, there was a bribe placed right before the request.

"It's an ability that only those warriors of earth can receive," he stated as the blood in the packet was taken out. "I can also tell that you are expecting a child." Bulma's eyes widened as she turned her head his way.

'He knows?!'

"B-but how?! I just broke the news to Vegeta!" she almost shouted very startled. "Did he tell you?!"

Trunks shook his head quickly with a small frown. "No. But I advise you toss that packet away in a trash can on the other side of the room." He paused for a moment, "Your husband should be in here in about... thirty seconds."

"And another thing, how can you make these assumptions?!" she asked with a frown.

Trunks groaned as he stood from his seat, and snatched the packet from her hands and dashed to the other side of the laboratory to toss the packet away. He mentally cursed as he used his supersaiyan strength to zoom back to his seat, and he purposely forced his heart's beat to calm down to a normal beating as he leaned in his chair bored.

Five seconds.

"I'll explain all when you're alone," he whispered softly. She gave a nod as she began to walk back to the machine. She injected the blood, taken from the packet, into a sealed test tub before attaching the tube to one of the two machines for testing.

While doing all of that, Vegeta leaned on the wall closest to the door as he watched his wife. He also took a suspicious glance to Trunks as the teen lazily leaned back in the chair.

"So, you'll be taking over father's company?" questioned Bulma to the teen as she began to take off the latex gloves. She tossed them in a near by trash container.

Trunks began to laugh softly as he released a sigh. "It's almost murder in the office and in the labs after business hours. Mom also expects me to finish my college education; that's been a hassle. Goten and I have also followed the tradition of fighting crime in the city as Gohan had before with his wife, Videl. To be honest, being here on Vegetasei is more of a vacation than a business trip."

Bulma smiled as she turned around, and noticed her husband. She slightly gave a jump at his unannounced appearance as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Goodness Vegeta! Why can't you come in announcing yourself?! It would actually lower my chance of getting a heart attack and killing myself!" exclaimed the scientist as she crossed her arms in an irritated fashion.

Vegeta scowled at that thought as he walked up to her; he placed his hands on either sides of her trapping her between his body and the machine she just placed the blood sample in. He happened to notice, out of the corner of his eye, another needle beside his hand, already filled with plasma.

"What's that, woman?" he asked her looking to the drawn blood. Bulma looked from his eyes to the needle and shrugged.

"I took an extra blood sample. I was going to experiment with it. Since he is my brother, I was going to compare his blood to my own." A white lie, but the tone of voice she used was convincing enough. But there was just something odd about the way she stated it... He would have to ask her about it later when she was more willing to tell him her findings about this foreigner.

Vegeta turned his head over to Trunks, and he noticed the brother of Bulma looking towards the door. He also glanced towards it; there was no one.

The sounds of running feet were heard though.

And a few seconds later, a messenger darted in with paper in his hands. "Sire! An urgent report about the one named Goten!" The messenger, a short saiyan male, ran into the room kneeling as he handed the prince the papers.

Vegeta turned from the position he was in, to trap his wife, and turned his focus to the papers that were being handed to him. Skimming thru the first page, the monarch's eyebrow raised.

"Well, well, well... It looks like the black haired brat is saiyan." Vegeta looked up from the papers to Trunks. The young adult's eyes widened from shock. That was Vegeta' cue to read a few more things from the paper. "He is the son of Kakarot, who is the son of Bardock, the strongest third class warrior." The prince's smirk widened, "Interesting." He turned to the messenger, "Make sure 'Goku' is tested also, although it might not be needed." Vegeta set the papers down on the table, "And make sure Bardock is notified about these findings. He is allowed to see his son, and grandson," stated the prince, now with a sparkle in his eye.

The machine began to print out some papers from a printer on the side of the machine. Vegeta's smirk widened as he made his way over to the other test results. Finally, some truth would be revealed!

Snatching up the paper from the printer his eyes began to scan over the results.

Trunks looked up to Vegeta, expectant of what the results would be. TB was warned that one day he would have to use this measure for tying to stay safe. He was actually given a new packet of blood every month after his 'father' would take out some of his blood. Now with the results of his friend Goten about his heritage, Trunks was also beginning to have a few questions of his own. What was his Pops hiding from him?

Vegeta's enthusiasm fell as he glanced over the results. TB's DNA matched the code of one that was human. The prince of the saiyans growled as he burned the results in his hand; he left the room with out stating a word to any of the other in the room, but a string of curses left his mouth.

Bulma also excused the messenger from the room, hopefully to get a few answers from Trunks. But first... she wanted this blood to be tested. So, she gently picked up the needle with the sample and pulled out a new sealed test tube.

"So, TB, are you willing to explain how you could tell I was pregnant or better yet, know the approximate time when Vegeta would be walking into this room?" Standing from his chair Trunks stretched his arms in the air, then cracked his neck.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation..." he muttered as he placed his hands behind his head. "Well... the guardian of the earth has a friend, who trained Goku into feeling where other's life forces were. From there, Goku taught his friends, then taught his son's and I so we could use it to our advantage while in battle against an enemy."

Bulma stared at him strangely as she hooked up the tube to another machine. "So... this was actually a talent Goku had while I was still on the planet?"

Trunks shrugged. "I assume." The lavender locked warrior began to stroll to the door. He turned back around with a smile on his face; "Goten and I will be having a card night later on in his room. You're welcome to come with us if you wish."

Bulma smiled, "Sure, I'd love to come. But-"

"Great!" exclaimed Trunks with a bright smile displayed on his face. "I'll be expecting you later tonight!" The female scientist couldn't get another word in as he dashed out. She frowned and shook her head as she muttered something about hyper teenagers.

The machine beeped once again as papers were being printed. She looked towards the printer. This was the actual blood sample she took from the young man. However, the question of 'Why give me the fake blood sample' rang thru her mind.

Walking over to the machine, she picked up the reports and skimmed over the results.

Her eyes paused in mid-paragraph as her hands began to quiver. Her knees also began to shake.

Glancing over to the doorway where TB left earlier, she shook her head turning back to the results. Now she understood why he gave her the fake blood sample. TB was her and Vegeta's son... it was her son! He was completely grown up! She shook her head in disbelief as she made her way over to a chair.

TB was her son!

Good Kami in the heavens... TB was her son...

And then it began to click why he was given such an unusual name too...

TB... stood for Trunks Briefs.

At this moment, Bulma was more grateful that she took Trunks' advice for using the fake blood sample; if she didn't, he too would be stuck on this planet. He was the heir to the throne that was still searched for all these years later.

/--/--/--/--/-

Good? No? Well, if I could receive a small message in a review it would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy this so far!

Till Next Time!

-Takuma


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

§±§±§±§

Her feet were bare as they lightly tapped against the warm marble. Her eyes were heavy as she looked down to the textured tiles. It was always warm on Vegetasei, she learned shortly after her arrival. And this palace was no longer the confusing mystery it had been before. She knew where every crevice, crack in the wall, or painting was located in the giant area. It was a shame that she would no longer leave this heavily guarded castle. She was now a prisoner taking on the duty of becoming the queen of this planet, and all because he seduced her.

She began to fondle with her lavender locks of hair. It was a mystery why they changed tint to imitate the shade of her father's hair.

Her father...

Never again would she be allowed to see him. She would never be able to see his face, listen to his voice; she wouldn't even get to see the ending results to the treatments to his therapy.

Looking down to her flat stomach, she placed a hand over her womb.

It was all because of this.

When the news was broken to her, that she was with child, the information just rang in her ears and never clearly made sense. She didn't think it was possible! A Saiyan and an Earthling hybrid; she never once read in the books that a Saiyan could have offspring with a different species.

A crooked smile graced her face. Only one could think she were becoming insane with this cynical smile.

And the news finally rang in her ears to what this meant shortly after and her eyes sparkled in the doctor's office.

Finally, she would become a mother! She absolutely adored children, and had always hoped to have one. It also meant that she could finally begin to buy the baby clothes and supplies, and inform her parents of this information. She knew her mother would be excited to have a grandchild! She knew her father would accept this child also. Her face was glowing when she sat on that cold hospital bed. Oh everything was just perfect!

"What great news!" exclaimed the doctor with a bright smile; of course, this one specializing in the medical field was Saiyan, "Everyone in the kingdom has been hoping an heir could be produced for this family! We started to lose faith in his highness thinking he wasn't attracted to the female species, but I guess you proved us wrong!" A merry chuckle was heard from the doctor as he began to scribble on the note pad. "Both king in prince will be informed of this wonderful news! Just absolutely wonderful!"

Bulma paused, as the sparkles in her eyes seemed to die away and turn into a look of confusion. She bit her lip. Of course, it had been the prince she was with... but...

"Ah, such a lucky woman you are to have the prince find some interest in you, Doctor Briefs," he looked down to his note pad and began to scribble a few more things in his language, "I know many women who would LOVE to remain at the palace with the prince to become his princess."

Wait a moment...

"P-princess?" asked the lavender tresses female. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I should be returning to my planet with in a week!"

The doctor immediately stopped his writing as he slowly looked up to her. He set his pad down on the table with the pen and he crossed his arms gazing at her sternly. The jolly smile that once graced his face was replaced with a thin, but firm line.

"You can't leave," stated the doctor in a dead serious tone. "You need to remain here with the prince of this planet and take duties as a princess. It is know that whoever the prince chooses to carry his children will become the new princess."

Princess...?!

Holy Shit.

"What do you mean by that...?" she asked slowly as she gripped the corners of the cold bed. It surly began to add to the flavor of her now fearful soul.

The doctor leaned against a counter, "Since the child needs a mother, you will need to train this child to become a young prince. But..." The doctor smiled once more as he picked up the note pad once more, "When the child is born, you will become the new queen." The saiyan picked up his pen and began to scribble notes down, "From the way you have presented yourself, you will make an excellent queen. A bit on the weak side, but an excellent debater and scientist you are. You will help keep this planet safe and stable." A chuckle was heard from the mouth of the male. "The prince sure does have a temper, yet, you have proven to him that you can take him head on. That is what we need in a queen!"

Bulma gulped down the saliva buildup in her mouth.

"Me... a princess...? The queen?!"

And, needless to say, that bit of information made her eyes roll to the back of her head as she fell face forward and off of the high bed.

Unfortunately, the doctor caught her before she smacked onto the hard ground keeping the young child in her womb safe and sound.

§±§

"Hey Bulma! Come in! The door's not locked!" shouted a teen voice from inside.

That snapped the princess out of her dazed state as she turned to look to her right. Her husband was also with her; his cold eyes glanced at her as she placed a hand over the doorknob. And firmly twisting the knob, she opened the door with a small shove nearly stumbling over.

Vegeta was about to jump to catch her, but he waited. As he thought, she caught herself. His arms remained crossed, and his gaze remained just as cold as before as he entered the room in all his princely glory.

Of course, the monarchs didn't notice it when Goten slapped the cards down on the table with his hands over them. The then used his other hand to point at Trunks while jumping up. A huge grin was plastered on his lips.

"In your face TB!" exclaimed the hybrid saiyan with laughter in his voice as he grabbed the money from the middle of the table.

Bulma placed her hands over her hips and gave a false frown. "You know boys, that gambling isn't something you should be doing! You should-"

Trunks turned his gaze to her and raised a brow. "So, now you're going to be lecturing us like a mother?" He placed the cards he had in his hand back in the deck.

Bulma just seemed to stare at Trunks as he grabbed the deck of cards then started to shuffle them in his hands. 'Oh, the irony of those words...' she thought sadly as she glanced down to the floor and folded her hands behind her back.

"Come! Take a seat!" exclaimed Goten as he gave his bright smile to the two adults. "We were just playing a game of Black Jack. And," added Goten with a playful smirk, "Trunks seems to be having a streak of bad luck tonight."

Rolling his eyes and murmuring a few things under his breath, Trunks set the cards back down on the table.

Goten laughed as he leaned to his left, towards Trunks, and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh come on! It's just a game! It's not like you're losing your life or anything. Maybe some money... but not your life."

Trunks just glared as he stubbornly crossed his arms.

This action didn't go unnoticed. The princess of the saiyans smiled sadly as she brought a hand up to place a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. It was the same actions that her husband would do when asked to complete a task he didn't wish to complete.

Taking a seat next to Trunks, she neatly placed her hands over her many silk skirts. Biting her lip, she took a glance to her husband and smiled softly as he took his seat beside his wife. He had a scowl on his face and slouched in his seat in the same manner as his son had moments before. It was almost scary since they were across from each other, looking very much like clones. Goten grabbed the deck of cards and looked between the Saiyan Prince, and his best friend. He almost had to do a double take as he began to distribute the cards amongst the four of them.

Goten shook his head.

"I could have sworn I saw double just a moment before," stated Goten with a small laugh as he turned to Trunks after setting the deck in the middle of the table.

The CEO-in-training raised a thick eyebrow as he glanced at the card face down. "What do you mean by that?" questioned Trunks as he smirked. He had a good hand of cards this time.

Goten also took a glance at his card and drew another from the pile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and his highness were related," stated the hybrid saiyan speaking about Vegeta, "I could have sworn that I saw double for a moment."

Vegeta paused as he turned his gaze to the grandson of a third class saiyan warrior. His face was emotionless, but, if you had the ability to read minds, then you would have known that confusion was clearly there.

In the moment that statement was mentioned, Bulma had taken a glance at her cards. She froze at the statement made by the youngest warrior in the room. The princess of the saiyans looked up to Goten in a horrified manner. It wasn't noticed by anyone since she remained silent.

But, for some reason or another, Trunks found humor in that. He burst out in laughter.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Trunks actions and leaned back in his chair once more in a bored fashion. Thank goodness he didn't catch his wife sighing in relief.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard," the lavender locked male stated as he wiped a few tears, from laughter, out of his eyes. "I would wonder myself if I had a tail."

Goten shrugged as he grabbed another card from the deck after Bulma reached out to get another card also. "I guess so. But there could have been a chance that you could be related to the prince."

Trunks shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, a one in a billion chance."

"And you'd be the one billionth person," stated Goten as he also smirked. "It seems that your luck has been against your words, TB." The hybrid saiyan turned his cards over. "Twenty."

Bulma turned hers over. "Eighteen." She gave a weak smile as she looked to her son. Trunks smirk came back as he flipped his cards over.

"Twenty also." The smirk widened. "I guess my luck is coming back bringing me to a tie with you, Mr. Son."

Goten rolled his eyes in a playful manner as he placed his chin on top of an upturned palm, "Yeah, sure..."

Vegeta just continued to stare at the two cards he was given in the beginning. "What the hell are these smooth pieces of paper suppose to represent?" questioned the saiyan prince in a frustrated tone.

"Oh shi-"

Bulma glared at Trunks.

"Shoot."

Trunks cleared his throat as his face became red. "Yeah... sorry we didn't explain this game." Trunks eyes lifted to meet the prince's. "Go ahead and flip the cards over, and Goten and I will explain this game as best as we could... and the meaning behind every card."

Vegeta turned his cards over.

A ten, and an ace.

The two teens blinked for a moment as they continued to study the two cards.

"Geeze sir, you must have luck on your side this night!" commented Goten with a laugh.

The saiyan prince adjusted in his seating as he glanced back down to the two cards. "What's so special about them? They are just pieces of thick paper."

"Your cards add up to Twenty-One!" exclaimed Bulma with a smile, "That is the object of the game."

'I won...?'

A smirk soon graced his face as he crossed his arms in a cocky manner. "Of course I won, woman." Needless to say, it made his ego swell just a bit more.

§±§

Poker faces were placed on all the faces of the contestants to the ones around the table. The bets were placed in the center of the table. The prince placed a money bet. The rare white gold, only found on this red planet, was placed down on the table. The princess of this planet placed one of her newest inventions in training on the table. The reactions of the men varied from awe to surprise. Goten placed a capsule in the stack. It was unknown to all, but to the hybrid who placed it down. Trunks, being the last to decide what to put down on the table for a bet also placed a capsule, with an unknown item.

Vegeta was also the first to place his cards down. "Nineteen."

"Shit," muttered Goten as he slowly turned his cards over, "Seventeen..."

"I bust," stated Trunks turning his cards over. "Twenty-two."

Bulma's smile was almost as evil as her husband's did when she glanced over her cards once more. "Twenty!"

She jumped up in glee as the men watched her have her moment of glory. She brought in all the items placed in the middle of the table. "I get to go shopping!" she chanted over and over again as she counted over the pieces of rare gold.

This comment brought both boys out of the tense moment and into laughter. They almost fell out of their seats! Both adults could only stare at the teenagers' laughter fest. But the prince of this planet did watch the young CEO-in-training. Every moment, this young male looked more and more like a saiyan! This facial features would have made anyone on the planet think he was of this race. If only it wasn't for the hair of the boy. It was the wrong coloring, and the eyes also...

It was just...

"So, are there any nieces or nephews that I should know about?" questioned Trunks with a small smirk glancing at the womb of his sister. Bulma rolled her eyes as she pressed the button to the capsule Goten set in the bet.

"You already know about the young one," stated the lavender tress female tossing the capsule a little ways away from her fold up, cushion chair.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he snapped his head to his princess. "Woman..."

Bulma glared at her husband back as she waved her hand in the air up and down, "Trunks found out about the baby when I was testing his blood."

Wait a moment...

"Trunks?" asked Vegeta. "Where have I heard that name...?" asked the prince as he leaned back in his chair once more falling into deep thought.

'Did I say that ALOUD?!' questioned Bulma to herself. She mentally slapped herself. Now she was going to die... by either her husband or by the hands of her son...

"That's my name..." muttered the older male of the two. "I really hate the tradition dad started long ago with the whole 'underwear in the name'. It's bad enough our last name's Briefs."

"Last name...?" questioned the saiyan prince turning his eyes.

"It's a source of identification," Bulma confirmed to her husband as she picked up a plastic bag tied up into a knot from the floor. She turned to Goten, "Do I want to know what is in this bag?" she asked him frowning.

"That is if you're allergic to sweets," commented Goten as he picked up all the cards from the table to shuffle them once more.

Now, having a pregnant woman with a saiyan child causes the eating habits of the mother-to-be become DRASTICALLY increased. So... with the mentioning of sweets...

Bulma's eyes widened, and her mouth began to water as she looked back down to the plastic; a new menacing look was gracing her features. The smile on her face widened as she began to shred the plastic.

The men just watched in wonder. The teens tilted their heads to the side in a confused manner. "Whoa!! You look just like dad when he hasn't eaten in days!!!" commented Goten in amazement. "Doesn't she?!"

Trunks just bit his lip as he tried to keep his laughter down his throat.

And Bulma's eyes widened like a young child's on Christmas morning. "CHOCOLATE!" she exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed one of the bars. Ripping the paper packaging on it, she looked to the solid but sweet edible. She could just smell the deliciousness!

And she nibbled some chocolate off from the foot long bar. Her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head as her taste buds sang. She tried the best she could to savor this long lost flavor. "Wonderful..." she muttered as she took another petite bite.

A twitch seemed to twinge at the side of the prince's mouth as he watched his wife's reaction to this... brown thing. He was very close to taking this 'food' away. It could have been poison! Then he wouldn't have an heir... or a mate. Yet...

"So, it's called chocolate?" questioned Vegeta as he noticed his wife take another bite from the bar. He also took in note, which the candy began to melt in her warm fingers.

His wife turned to him, gracing him with a smile as she swallowed the sweet treat that now turned into a thick, creamy liquid. She gave a nod pulling out another bar from the flimsy plastic bag, and handed him the bar of milk chocolate.

"I know you will want this to be imported to the planet after just one taste." She clapped her hands and sighed in delight. "Oh! I can't believe I have been missing out on such a wonderful treat!"

Vegeta looked at the bar in his hand. It was hard. He was able to break the candy in his callused fingers easily. Using his index fingers, he carefully pealed back the wrapping to the chocolate examining it. He brought it up to his nose and took a small sniff of it. The sweet scent of the sugar made his mouth begin to salivate. He wasn't exactly sure about this new food from these foreigners... but...

The prince glanced to his wife as she began to finish her second bar of chocolate. 'It must be safe to eat...' thought the little voice of reasoning in his head. So gulping down the droll that filled his mouth, the prince broke off a small piece of the chocolate and gently placed it on his tongue.

And with just the heat in his mouth, it was able to melt over his tongue. His reaction was almost the same as his wife, but he was quite amazed at this sweet chocolate. Absolutely delicious it was! His wife was correct! He would be making sure this new food would be imported to the planet.

Taking another bite of the chocolate, he noticed the boys smirking and his wife smiling as she watched the reaction of her husband. "It's wonderful! Isn't it?" she questioned, her eyes shining and the smile on his lips becoming bigger.

Vegeta finished the remaining piece of the chocolate, and licked his fingers from the melted candy. He remained silent as he gave a shrug. And finally, when he was able to swallow the creamy liquid, he replied, "I've had better."

His lavender tress wife rolled her eyes as she turned to Trunks and Goten with a smile, "It's his way of saying, he approves." Vegeta just harrumphed as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

As Goten began to deal out the cards to the others at the table, he turned his attention to his friend. "Do you have the time it would be at home?"

Trunks raised his wrist up, and turned it so the head of the watch could be noticed. It took a moment, as he looked to the clock in deep concentration. "It says 24:35 hours." He placed his arm back on the table as he released a yawn. "It's 12:35 am..."

"That late?" questioned Goten as he set the deck of cards back on the table. He gave a humorless laugh, "Mom would throw a fit if she knew I was up this late!"

Bulma finished glancing at her cards, and she looked up to her son's friend, "You're mother's Chichi; am I correct?" she questioned grabbing another card.

Goten nodded as he also took another card. "Yes, she's my mother... and I swear, she's crazy at times! I'm almost convinced that she plots behind my father, my brother, and my back at times whenever we go out and train."

"Your brother?" questioned Bulma as she placed the cards in her hand faced down on the table, "I don't think I know of your brother..."

"Gohan?" interjected Trunks with a laugh, "He's very, VERY protective of his family. Such a momma's boy he was for the longest time."

"Shoot, I would be too!" exclaimed Goten as he grabbed another card from the middle of the table, "She's dangerous with that pan!"

Both teenaged boys took this time to shiver and mutter their curses about the horrid piece of metal. "But Gohan became lucky when he married Videl," added Goten as he placed the cards in his hands face down on the table.

"Is that so?" questioned Bulma with a smile as she took a glance to her husband. He was silently listening to this information. The princess was almost sure that he was trying to gain as much information as he could about the two boys and their families. Vegeta was aware that Goten had saiyan blood. He received it from his father, Goku... or Kakarot in saiyan terms. Since word was sent out to Kakarot's father, Burdock, the third class warrior requested that his lost son remain on the planet until he met him face to face.

"Yes, and it was quite funny how he was able to get mom off his back."

Bulma smiled as she placed her elbows on the table, and leaned her chin on the up turned palms. "I'm listening."

Goten smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "Since he married his high school love, mom has been bugging Gohan EVERYDAY about the subject of when his children will be coming in. And... being the genius he is, my brother turned that weakness mom had to use to his advantage."

Bulma's eyes widened, "You don't mean..."

The black locked teen nodded, "He gave her the threat that he wouldn't have children IF she pulled the pan out on him once again. And so far, he's kept his promise." Sitting properly in his seat once more, he shoved his hand to the back of his pocket pulling out a wallet. And opening it, he took out a piece of paper from one of the slots of the wallet. Goten handed Bulma the paper, a picture.

"This is Pan, my niece," he stated with a smile, "She's four years old."

Leaning over, Vegeta also studied the picture and he raised an eyebrow. She had the bright black orbs for eyes, and the messy locks of hair. "She looks like a saiyan," he commented as he leaned back in his chair.

Bulma leaned over the table, to hand Goten back the picture. "I guess so..." muttered the teenager as he began to gently place the picture in his wallet once more, "She does have saiyan blood, as my brother." And finally, he shoved the leather wallet in his back pocket.

Turning his cards over, Goten smirked, "I think I have this game won," he stated revealing the cards equaling twenty-one.

§±§±§±§

And I'll stop here for now. I had hoped to add three more details to this chapter... but I'm making it go faster than I had hoped. So I will be adding all the other details I had hoped to put, in this chapter, in later chapters. I ask that if you have suggestions, please inform me of them. All are greatly appreciated! I actually finished this chapter yesterday because today I had my wisdom teeth removed. My mouth hurts like hell, I can taste much blood, I'm still very tired from the surgery, AND I'm not allowed to leave the house tonight... --; Oh well...

-Takuma


	7. Part 1 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bulma lazily ran her fingers thru the crevices of her husband's chiseled muscles. He had her wrapped in his muscular arms, and he glanced down to her. He had no expression displayed on his face. The couple was currently lying in the over sized, feather stuffed mattress as the morning sun began to shine through the glass on a high window. Shifting to lean on her side, Bulma looked to her husband giving him a small smile. "I'm actually excited about this child," whispered the princess of the planet as if this were only a secret meant for the ears of the saiyan prince. The thin line formed on his lips lightly curved up into a faint smile. He placed a hand over the silk cloth of her nightgown and began to rub his hand over her abdomen.

He could feel the energy of his young child. "As am I, woman."

She looked to him as she sat up in the bed; her weight was sinking into the feather bed. Looking down to him, her eyes turned to slits and her arms crossed. "Why do you insist on calling me woman? I do have a name!"

His eyes looked up to her, and his lips curled into his infamous smirk. "I know your name very well, but I think that woman fits you much better."

"And why is that?" asked the princess as her tone became more angered.

Vegeta also sat up in the bed, only clad in a set of boxers. He turned his body to climb off of the bed to walk over to the other side of the room. "As I stated before, I think you would enjoy woman much more than if I called you 'Bloomers'. But I could always adjust to calling you that." He crooked his head towards his wife showing his canines as the wicked smile graced his face.

She snorted, "As if! My name is BULMA, not 'Bloomers' or 'Woman'!"

"No?" questioned Vegeta as he grabbed his spandex training suit. "I think I clearly remember the day when you explained that Bulma meant 'Bloomers', a type of underwear, on your planet."

Bulma grabbed a feather stuffed pillow from the bed. "You're too sharp for your own good; you know that, Veggie?" questioned the wife of the monarch before she chucked the pillow at him.

But luck wasn't on her side.

Vegeta watched as the pillow came towards him; closer, closer, closer... then it smashed up against a wall about two feet away from where he currently stood. He turned to his pregnant wife, and he smirked to her. "I don't know if I should find that hilarious, suggesting, or almost threatening."

She huffed as she crossed her arms and turned her head from Vegeta. "Arrogant bastard." But she had no time to react when she felt herself being grabbed from behind with arms pinning her back onto the bed. If this baby, in Bulma's womb, were a full blooded human, it might have had some damage from the quick jolt made in the mother's body along with her front side being smashed to the bed.

Bulma almost hissed when she felt her back popping. "Vegeta!" She began to struggle under his grasp. "Think of the baby!"

Vegeta continued his hold on his wife. "I am," he replied simply.

She growled. "Don't you think you should get OFF of ME! You could hurt her!" hissed the mother-to-be.

Vegeta gave a short laugh. "Yeah, right. Fat chance at that." He brought his lips to her ear. "Must I remind you that this is a child of saiyan blood?"

"Saiyan or none, it's still a fetus that needs to develop," replied back Bulma as she continued to struggle. "Get off of me Vegeta; I'm serious."

"And as am I," replied back the prince of saiyans. His grip loosened on her and he turned her around to face him.

It was cut off, however when a loud explosion was noticed from a near by palace room. Part of the roof was falling towards the couple, and with Bulma already under her husband; he brought his body closer to her to shield her from the falling concrete.

They both began to cough as the dust from the fallen rock stirred into the air. Both sat up in the room, and Bulma dashed towards a window as soon as she stood up on the side of the bed. She opened on of the large glass windows, which didn't become victim to the fallen concrete, and fresh air entered the room, a light breeze was able to clear the room of some of the dust diffusing it into the vastness of the atmosphere.

"Where did that come from, Vegeta?" she questioned as she tried to mix the air around her with a hand.

The saiyan, currently examining the damage done, shook his head as he looked to the ceiling. They were lucky it didn't completely collapse. Very lucky actually... "Woman, you'll need to get dressed, but in something comfortable. I'll have a few workers examine the damage done." The prince, now in his dark blue spandex walked towards the remaining part of his training gear. "We might have to relocate our room for the next two or three days." He slipped his flexible armor over his head. "It's not safe in here."

Bulma didn't need to be told twice. "I'll make sure to not return here till further notice," replied back the human as she walked over to her closet. She looked through the many dresses created for her. It was a shame. She wouldn't be able to wear any in a few weeks... So instead, she grabbed her oldest set of clothing, an oversized set of overalls and a faded Capsule Corp t-shirt. "I'll be in the lab all day."

Vegeta made that a mental note in his mind as he slipped his gold tipped boots over his feet. "Gotcha." And in grabbing his white gloves, Vegeta slipped them on as he headed towards the exit. The saiyan prince had an idea where the explosion took place. He was usually in that area unless he needed to attend some meeting, or check on his mate. Vegeta's stride became faster as he headed towards the training facility.

¦±¦

"Oh come on! That was a WEAK attack!" exclaimed Goten as he taunted his lifetime friend. "My Sister-in-Law can hurt me worse than that half-assed blast!"

Trunks smirked as his friend as he floated in the air. "What if I WASN'T aiming for the most explosive attack?" Bringing his hands out once more, Trunks shot another three energy attacks. Goten was able to dodge them all. "Come on, TB! That was so weak-"

The attack came around as a boomerang to hit the younger warrior into the ground.

Trunks gave a cackle as he crossed his arms, "That wasn't so half-assed, wasn't it?"

Goten lifted his body up as his breathing began to calm down from its rapid gasps. "That... actually hurt."

The lavender locked warrior laughed loudly as he lowered his flight down to his friend. He lowered his hand to help Goten up, "I hope I didn't do too much damage."

Goten used his legs to help push him off of the ground, as Trunks helped him up also. "Not as much... I know you would have gone full force if we were back on home."

Trunks couldn't disagree on that comment.

A clearing of a throat was noticed, and both teens turned their heads towards the new person entering the room.

Looking to the saiyan walking in, both friends couldn't help but blink. "I thought my dad was helping your dad," muttered Goten to Trunks. In reply the older hybrid saiyan nodded his head.

"They are in the lab today. This guy, however, as a different ki signature than your father," replied Trunks as he began to stride to the newcomer.

The saiyan's dark eyes peered into the hybrid's icy blue orbs.

And completely unexpected to the saiyan, Trunks gave a bright smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you after us for the damage done to the room?" The two looked to the once new and perfect room. Glass seemed to be shattered everywhere on the ground along with concrete from the ceiling lay around as mosaic art. There were also a few smashed up and scorched walls thanks to some stray energy attacks.

Taking one more glance over everything, the saiyan shook his head. "This damage, obviously for sparring, would actually be considered for a warrior to have his status raised." The saiyan looked around the room once more. Trunks noticed the scar on the older man's face. "Not bad... for foreigners, that is." He crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Not bad at all. It almost reminds me of-"

Both teens noticed the pause. They placed their full attention towards the warrior. "Reminds you?" questioned Goten as he walked towards his friend, "Of what?"

The saiyan rubbed the back of his neck, "Of... when the prince throws a temper tantrum..."

"I heard that Bardock!" came a shout from the other side of the room.

A rather large sweatdrop fell from the side of the saiyan's face. He painfully turned around to face the prince of the saiyans. "Sir, I-"

Vegeta's hand rose. That action alone silenced the third-class warrior. "Remember Bardock, you are only here because of the discovery." And the two boys noticed a quick, but respectful nod from the older saiyan.

"Of course, your highness..."

Now that that issue was taken care of...

Vegeta looked around at the damage done. An eyebrow rose from the saiyan prince, "You two... did this damage?" His eyes shifted to the set of best friends. They just chuckled nervously as they rubbed the back of their heads. That was the only reaction needed as the prince received the full message. "Well done."

The boys just looked at each other, then back to the prince. "Excuse me sir... but what do you mean by 'Well done?' We've basically trashed the area," reasoned the youngest saiyan hybrid in the room.

The prince turned his full attention to Goten. "Did I stutter? I think my words clearly state what I mean."

"Prince," started Trunks as he took a step towards the full-blooded saiyan men. "I do not know if you are aware of the fact how... twisted this society is..." The angered faces of the men were noticed. "... in fighting that is!" added on the young adult as he rubbed the back of his head. "We would rather keep our things looking... as new as possible than destroying it, as in this training that my friend and I did..."

"Exactly!" added Goten as he gave a mental sigh of relief. "It is quite strange for us to be on this planet, and be congratulated for destroying something useful... for training that is!" The son of Goku began to chuckle nervously.

Vegeta snorted at the two teen's reasoning. "Of course it is strange to both of you. You are the aliens of this planet."

"True," murmured Trunks placing a finger on is cheek, and his thumb under his chin. Vegeta had to mentally slap himself as he shook his head. He didn't exactly know why... but for a moment TB seemed to pose in a way his wife, Bulma, usually would when in heavy thought.

Scary.

Or may be... not so scary...

"GOTEN!"

The cry almost sounded almost like something in distress! More like a male in distress of some kind...

Goten noticed his dad zip in, but not forgetting to grab his son's shoulder righting with his calloused hands. "Where are the food capsules!"

"Wha...?" was the only thing Goten could get out of his mouth at the time. "Dad, are you okay?"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Goku's eyes were slowly becoming red. And was that FOAM coming from his lips! The grip seemed to become tighter as he continued to stare at his son's eyes.

Oh no...

A look of horror and panic was clearly noticed on the young Son's face. "Trunks? Do you know where... they are?" questioned the friend of the unknown hybrid saiyan.

Trunks frowned. "I think they are either with my dad, or on the ship."

Goku's eyes shifted to the lavender locked teen. The eyes of the older saiyan were becoming more round and wide. It almost looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets! Bad image...

"Food?" questioned Goku as his arms shifted over to the best friend of Goten. The hands of Goku began to grip the shoulders of TB and he shook his over and over again. "WHERE IS IT! I NEED FOOOOOOOOD!" And to back up the saiyan's whining the growling of a stomach was noticed. All of saiyan blood had a sweatdrop fall from the side of their head.

"Now... I could clearly understand Kakarot whining in such a way," muttered the saiyan prince as he crossed his arms, "He was only given the portion of a human for dinner last night." Vegeta turned his attention of the eldest of the saiyans. "Wouldn't you think your son needed a tad bit more to eat?"

Finally... the cat was out of the bag.

Bardock, in response, stared at his son. And, if not already, he placed his arms behind his back and he began to look over his son as if examining a piece of meat. The first thing Bardock looked for was battle scars. His eyes noticed a few thin lines over Goku's muscular arms; there wasn't too much damage. The father of Goku also had a scouter on, and he noticed the steady power level of his youngest son at rest.

One thousand.

That was actually impressive for a third-class standard. But it was a shame that there weren't too many scars covering his body. He should have many, many more to have a power level this high! His power level as an infant was very laughable.

It was a shame that the saiyans knew nothing of sensu beans. But fear not! Those who came to visit the planet from earth did bring a few along... just in case if there was anyone in a life or death situation...

Wait a second...

"Say dad," started Goten as he looked to his father's rounded eyes. Goku turned his head to his son as Bardock continued to examine over his son. "Shouldn't you take a sensu to help ease the hunger pains?"

Goku's curious facial expression turned into a bright smile. "Of course!" He brought two fingers to his forehead with a smile on his face. "I'll be right back!" he exclaimed after picking up a ki signal from a saiyan in the area of the ship.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Vegeta as he dashed the earth raised saiyan. The prince was lucky enough to grab hold of the Goku's arm just as the younger saiyan vanished from the room.

That gave a scare to Bardock as he watched the monarch and his son Instant Transmission out. His eyes widened. "Wh-where did they go!" He looked around the room hoping it was some kind of speed technique. But his son wasn't in sight. This didn't look good...

Goten rubbed the back of his head. This might have already been the tenth time he had done that that day. "You shouldn't be so paranoid," replied the grandson of Bardock. "They'll be back in a moment."

Bardock's head snapped towards the younger of the two teens. "His highness just vanished!" He grabbed the clothing of his grandson. "Did you hear me! He's gone!"

"Chill," stated Trunks as he shook his head. "Goku went to the ship for a moment to grab a sensu. It's not like he was going to kidnap the prince and hold him for ransom... or kill him."

The two noticed Bardock's energy raise a level. It was nothing to what the two teens could master. Their levels were most likely to surpass the king of the people, along with the prince's levels combined! It was a shame that they couldn't awe the saiyans with their normal stable level. It had to be somewhere between Vegeta's power at the halfway mark while powering up fully... and Vegeta's max power.

It was almost a shame that they might have to humiliate the saiyans one day if they ever decided to turn on the humans. It was common knowledge to everyone around the universe that the super saiyan level was yet to be achieved for those committed to reach that level. It was actually impossible for the saiyans to reach it... and it was all because of one factor they refused to acknowledge...

Emotion.

That was the key to reaching the legendary, and the saiyans of earth were able to reach it once they figured out the secret to achieving this wondrous level. The saiyans of earth, however, didn't know the transformation they went thru as 'Super Saiyan'. They called themselves the 'Gold Warriors'. They couldn't exactly understand why only select warriors could transform.

Select meant the men of the Son family... and Trunks.

And as Goten and Trunks claimed, Goku appeared back now with a smile on his face. No longer was he distressed about food. And beside the earth raised saiyan, was the prince who took his hand from the shoulder of Goku.

"That technique..." muttered the prince as he looked up to Goku, "Is called Instant Transmission?"

Goku gave a single nod. "Yes."

The prince crossed his arms, "You will teach me that technique." Simple statement stated. Whenever the prince ordered something, he usually received it. But not this time...

Goku rubbed the back of his head as his son had before, and he bit his lip. "I don't think I can teach you."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Vegeta gnashed his teeth and his power rose. "Why... the hell not! You are of third class and you can easily achieve this technique!"

This was support to be intimidating... even Bardock was backing away from the quick-tempered saiyan prince. But Goku looked calm as ever as he scanned over the rising power of the prince. "You COULD achieve this technique... but..."

Vegeta's eyes were becoming red with anger and hatred. He didn't like where this was going... "But what?" This technique would have been a very, VERY powerful and lethal tool once he learned the trick behind it. He could already taste the sweet victory of the extinction of many races.

Goku shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Your energy level is too low for you to even travel a few feet with that technique! You need major training for your power to become strong."

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

AN: That was the WRONG THING for Goku to say! (cackles evilly) Now things have taken a turn... and it might be for the best... or worst... oO;

Please send your comments about what you think of this new chapter! It would be greatly appreciated!

Takuma


	8. Part 1 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

§±§±§

It was silent for one moment... two minutes... three minutes... A pin could have dropped on the tiled floor and all would have heard it clearly!

Trunks and Goten figured out that the prince was a very prideful man. They knew Vegeta would be very, very suspicious and with the turn in these situations, not to mention, very angry... anything was possible.

It was shocking, however, to see Vegeta remain calm as he intensely stared into the eyes of Goku. It was one of those rare days to see the prince in such a mood. Something must have happened for him to have a change in attitude. That was a good thing... a really good thing... It would most likely save the hides of a few saiyans, who might get in the way or be that unlucky, one which happened to cross the prince wrong.

The prince crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "And what do you define as weak? Would you clarify what you are speaking of? Because, I am the strongest saiyan of this planet, and being of the royal bloodline, I have the genes to transform into an ascended saiyan. I have the potential to be like a god, and you are mocking me- telling me to train harder because I am not strong enough to do a simple technique?"

Goku just stood there; his eyes looked glazed over almost as if he didn't understand a single phrase the prince just spoke of. But it all seemed to go away when Goku smiled lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that's what I'm trying to say. And there is one thing you are lacking to becoming stronger." Goku held up one finger. "Only one thing that could unlock the doors to keeping your hidden powers back."

This was indeed news! Even Bardock stood there very interested in what his son had to say, even if it might have been a bunch of baloney. Sure, Kakarot was raised in a different galaxy and world but that didn't mean there weren't things to be learned.

Goku's smiled became very gentle, and very friendly. "The key to increasing your will power and strength... is emotion."

§±§

Bulma stood beside what seemed to be a giant hunk of metal with many wires and buttons over the surface. It wasn't the most attractive thing at the moment... but it would soon become one of the control boards to a new ship she was currently working on. Sure... it was a newer model, nothing like the ship her father traveled in. That was top of the line quality! She had yet to learn the secrets behind that invention. This ship she was working on... was strictly for sneak attacks. Some how or another, she seemed to come across the factors and formulas for invisibility. Using that tactic for this ship would make this deadly in battle and war. The enemy wouldn't know what hit them! Literally!

Crossing a few more wires and attaching them, she smiled as she pulled up a small welder.

"Good morning, Bulma!"

Turning her head around, she smiled lightly as she placed the welder down. This job would most likely be started in a few hours... her father loved to prattle on about the smallest things.

"Good morning, daddy." She walked up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek then a big hug. "Sleep well?"

Stepping back, the old doctor nodded with a smile on his lips. He truly missed his daughter... and now here she was. Bulma was well, being treated like a princess, and expecting a child. A grandchild!

The old doctor, however, knew that this was her second.

The king was also in the room standing behind the earth scientist. He took all actions with interest. Never before had he seen a culture or people so... touchy and use their emotions to the max. It was very strange.

"Your highness?" questioned Bulma as she looked to the king. His attention turned to her, and he nodded. She smiled bringing her hands up as if presenting the small device she was currently working on. "I'm half way through with connecting the wires to their proper settings. If I pull an all nighter, it should be finished by tomorrow-"

"Oh no!" stated the father of the princess as he grabbed his daughters hands. "There is no way you will be tiring yourself out! Not with this baby on the way!"

Bulma began to whine, "But dad-"

"Don't but dad me Bulma. You must think of the baby first if you want it to be healthy and happy."

"But dad-"

"Bulma? What did I just tell you? You must rest; this baby will be taking most of your energy, and from your eating habits... most of the nutrition you will be consuming from your body."

"But-"

"No buts Bulma. Now... give me the welder," stated the doctor calmly as he grabbed the welding stick from her. "I'll be the one to take over your work for the time being; just make sure to have the blue prints out for me."

Bulma rolled her eyes while placing her hands on her hips becoming quite annoyed. "Would you like me to be here to tell you what to do? I could still use my knowledge of these inventions to help your work to go faster... that is if you want to take over my work during the time you're here... or for the time of this pregnancy..."

The doctor nodded. "Yes. And I'll make sure TB will help me with this work too at night. He surprisingly only needs about three hours of sleep before he's completely refreshed to start a new day." Doctor Briefs shook his head. "That boy continues to surprise me daily."

'I would imagine so...' thought the princess of Vegetasei with a smile placed on her face. "I guess he takes after your side of the family..."

The human scientist nodded. "He does seem to. Maybe I should call him down to the lab; he would be able to finish this job quicker than I." The old doctor began walking over the metal machine; he nodded his head. "Yes, he would be able to finish this in no time. TB is so smart. He was the best in class, and graduated valedictorian. He has also created the majority of the company's products, and I'm hoping to make him the president of the company very soon."

Dr. Briefs noticed his daughter staring at her dad in disbelief. The father of Bulma continued, "I do need an heir to take over the family business. It's a shame though," muttered the doctor as he shook his head while looking back up to the machinery, "I was hoping to give you the company when you returned from this mission."

That statement alone brought a tense silence among the three. The scientist didn't seem to be affected by those words, but to Bulma they stung. 'That's right,' she thought silently as knots began to tie up in her stomach. 'I was to become the President... I'm the only child...' She looked down to her womb, and placed her left palm over her stomach. 'This is the reason...' she thought sighing.

She never saw her son grow into the fine man he was now.

And then realization hit her once more. 'Trunks IS my son...' Thinking that alone gave her the comfort to know that HER flesh and blood was going to be taking over what was to be her responsibility. It would almost be... as if he was living the dream for her.

"Well," she stated with a bright smile, "I know the company will be in very good hands. Trunks does seem to be a very responsible young man."

The old doctor nodded, as he looked over the board his daughter was working on. "That is very true. I know he will do a wonderful job."

And thus the doctor nodded his head as he looked to both in the room. He has to mentally slap himself. He almost forgot that the king of saiyans was with them! I guess the conversation him and his daughter had showed the scatterbrained-ness of him at times. "I should try and find TB. This machine does look like something he could handle."

Bulma nodded her head. "Then we should summon him."

"I'll get him."

Both Bulma and her father turned to the king, who was silent to this moment. The blue locked scientist blinked a few times.

"Are you sure, sir? I could get a messenger-"

The king held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "If I state I'll do something, I'll do it."

That shut Bulma up. Now she knew the king suspected something. He only did things as this when he was curious... or had made a connection before he went in for the kill. But she couldn't say no! She had to remain oblivious to all things at this time and space! The saiyans were a smart and devious race. She had to use her smarts against them MANY times. She nodded her head in a 'confused' manner. "Of course, your highness."

And with that stated, a glint was noticed in his eye, by both scientists, as he began his way to the training rooms.

§±§

The prince scoffed.

"You MUST have your head in backwards." He smirked evilly as he brought his palms together. He began to crack his knuckles to loosen up the stiffness. "Emotions make you weak."

Goku just smiled in his good-natured way as he continued to look to the saiyan prince. "You would like to test that then?"

The prince's smirk widened, "With pleasure."

Goku turned his head to Trunks, and he smiled to the teen male. "You can try your luck against this guy."

That made Vegeta, Bardock, and Trunks choke. It made the two full-blooded saiyans choke because he was a mere 'human'. It made Trunks choke because he knew he was stronger than the prince. The grandson of Dr. Briefs gulped as he prayed silently. He just hoped his pride wouldn't get in the way...

"TB."

The male turned to his sensei.

"Don't be too hard."

Trunks' face became pale, as he turned to his saiyan opponent.

Needless to say, Vegeta was furious that he was paired off with a 'weak' human! He wanted to pulverize Kakarot even more so now than ever. Vegeta wanted to show them who were boss!

The prince crouched down in a fighting pose as he glared to the lavender locked male. He wanted to make this fight end as quickly as possible. He would most likely battle at the halfway mark. There was no need for anything stronger.

Boy, was the prince ever wrong.

Trunks also crouched down putting his battle face on.

There was no warning when the prince leaped at his unknown son to land the first punch.

§±§

The king strides down the hall. He was in a deep thought as he kept his head propped up in a dead serious way.

'So... the teen's name is Trunks.'

It sounded very familiar... in a strange way. It must have been something Bulma stated years before... something that might have been buried in the back of his mind these years.

He held back the urge to rub his temples as he continued his way to the training grounds. The king really needed a break from all this. It was bad enough that his son wasn't king already. It took long enough for him and his mate to produce another heir, after the first one was send off thanks to Bulma-

The king's eyes widened as he stopped in mid-step. Many of the palace slaves and servants paused for a moment to notice their highnesses' sudden movements. Never had they seen him act in a surprised manner. I take that back. The king was surprised greatly when he found out what the princess did those years before, and was also very enraged.

He still didn't fully trust her.

He just... didn't understand WHY he didn't make the connection!

'This really proves how jumbled my memory can be at times...' he mentally thought as a smirk was widening on his face.

Trunks. That was the name of his son's son.

And he was named that because of a bet the two made...

The king's smirk became greater as his stride became faster as he rushed to the training grounds. His grandson's name- that was the downfall Bulma had in keeping his identity. The king knew it was almost impossible Bulma's parents to produce another off spring, and when the father was greatly sick also. The king did do some research on human deceases... when he was bored stiff.

And what would be the chances for this boy to have saiyan features? Yes, the king noticed the firm jaw line and features of a saiyan. The coloring was all off, but that was what his young grandson looked like when he was first born.

And the eyes of his grandson, yes... he remember the bright blueness of his eyes. It was the same as Bulma and from what the king remembered.

The king still didn't understand how his memory could just flood back to him in such a way!

He shook his head in a very prideful way as he made it to the entrance of the training halls. Now, he expected his grandson to be in the levels of the two other saiyans. The tested blood thing still didn't make sense. It showed that Trunks didn't have the blood of a saiyan; the king did read over the results. It might have just been because he was a hybrid. Either way, he knew his grandson might have had some kind of potential of becoming a great warrior.

He might not be as strong as he hoped... but he might be teachable when he, the king, could tie down the hybrid saiyan prince to the planet.

King Vegeta walked into the training room the group of saiyans was occupying.

For now, he would just study the habits of Trunks. Maybe that would show a bit of what his weaknesses are. He knew his grandson could become a great leader... if he proved to be strong enough.

The king stopped in mid-stride as he looked up to the ceiling. He noticed the after images of both warriors every once in a while. He couldn't read power levels but he knew very well that the two were over his level! He couldn't pick up where they were battling. Yes, both were in mid-flight. It didn't help when he turned to the other three saiyans watching.

That Kakarot character had a smile on his face as he continued to watch. He looked to different directions, as if he could pick out every single part of the room they were fighting in. There was also that knowing look in the saiyan's eyes as he watched.

Yes... the king now knew the secret behind the young adult who was battling his true father. But it did make the king wonder.

Did Kakarot and his son know Trunks was of the royal bloodline?

Maybe they just trained him... to become this advanced...

The king didn't know how, or why, but they seemed to be over the level of what the saiyans trained at. They seemed to be ones who could achieve the impossible, but only by chance...

The body of the saiyan prince plummeted in the ground making stone and metal shatter to tiny pieces. A giant crater remained in its place, and in the center laid the saiyan prince. Yes... the prince was able to move. He was able to stand up, but slowly. It was almost as if he was exhausted, and pushing himself to the extreme.

And there in the air floated Trunks. He wasn't panting; he wasn't sweating; he didn't look worried about the fact that Vegeta was able to get up!

As the full-blooded prince was about the charge at the young adult once more, he was stopped.

"Son."

Vegeta turned back to the king, and his mouth almost went slack, as his cheeks were stained the lightest shade of pink. How disgraceful it was for a mere human to HUMILIATE such a person! He was a prince! He had the ability to become a super saiyan! He-

He was defeated...

He just knew his father would mock him...

The king walked up to the small group. Goku raised up a palm waving to the king. "Good day, King Vegeta!" Goku still had that happy go lucky smile on his face.

The king just nodded back as he turned his attention to his son, then to his grandson.

"I must say," started the king as he folded his arms. "That was an interesting battle." Trunks landed on the ground; he was noticed with burned and slashed clothing- thanks to the battle.

He looked to his grandson, "And a very good job to you, Trunks. Who is your teacher?"

Trunks' face turned a shade of red as he rubbed the side of his head. "I was actually trained by three different people..."

"Oh?"

The hybrid saiyan nodded.

"Yes sir."

The king's smirk remained. "May I ask who?"

Trunks pointed to Goku. "Goku is my current teacher. His oldest son, Gohan, was my teacher a few years before, and my last teacher... is a Namek."

That surprised the saiyans in the room.

"Nameks are of a peaceful race," stated Bardock as he walked closer to the hybrid saiyan prince.

Trunks shook his head. "My teacher was a demon... at one time." He gulped down the saliva buildup in his mouth. "He became allies with us when there was a threat to the earth. Goku could explain the long version better than I."

The king just chuckled. "I see." His serious expression came back. "Trunks, you're needed in the labs. Your... father needed you to work on a project. I have come to be the 'message boy' for once in my life."

Trunks nodded with a small smile on his lips as he glanced to the other side of the room. His jacket, which fell off during the battle, was in ruins. He'd burn it to ashes later.

He looked towards the king, and his face became serious as the king's had. "Of course sir."

And the two were off.


	9. Part 1 Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

The king looked back to the teen for a moment before he lightly chuckled. Yes... this boy resembled the Prince of Vegetasei and Bulma more than that old doctor. This... teen must be the heir to the throne! It just had to be! Even with that spar from a few moments ago... he just proved to have beaten his own father in battle...

The saiyan prince should be proud.

"So... Trunks."

The lavender locked male turned his eyes to the king of saiyans.

"Sir?"

The king's smirk grew on his lips as they continued on their way to the labs.

"I couldn't help but notice the skill you hold in combat," the king congratulated, "You must have had to work extremely hard."

Trunks brought a hand up, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously with a light chuckle almost loud enough to echo down the halls.

"To be honest... I hardly ever practice."

The king's eyebrow rose. Trunks noticed the action, and he began to laugh nervously once more.

"Well... it's not like I NEVER practice! I just have school work and father's business to run!"

The king nodded being reminded of this little fact.

This teen was the heir to two different powers... He was the heir to one of the most influential business in the universe and the heir to the saiyan throne. If Trunks remained on Vegetasei all those years to receive the proper training to become king... then the current prince would have already been ruling for about fourteen years! In saiyan years that is...

Trunks began to bite the skin on his lip; that was the signal of how he was becoming nervous. He looked straight ahead in the halls. He didn't know why he felt so... intimidated with the king beside him! Trunks knew he would easily defeat Vegeta Sr. But there was just something... they way how the king was looking at him... and how the king was talking to him! It was as if he knew an important secret he would have been told!

The king noticed the teen's discomfort. The last thing the king wanted at this moment was to scare Trunks off... that is IF he was actually the heir to the saiyan throne. He decided to change the subject; hopefully it would have brought a more comfortable atmosphere.

"Trunks, are you enjoying your stay here?" questioned the king.

Trunks smiled lightly as he nodded his head. "Yes, very much so."

"In what ways?" questioned the king once more; he was very curious to what good qualities were on this planet compared to Earth.

"For one," started Trunks as he held up a single finger, "I don't have a multitude of women chasing me."

"Women?" The king began to laugh as he envisioned his grandson being chased by psycho fan girls wishing to get a small glimpse of him in person.

"Yes." Trunks then crossed his arms over his chest. "Every time I walk down the streets of home, there are all these girls swarming around me trying to steal my clothing! They have successfully taken two of my shirts... about five of my jackets..." Trunks then ran a hand through his long locks of hair, "And many girls bring scissors to cut off a few locks of hair to worship. It's very disturbing; I've seen them being bid on in the Internet!"

"...Internet?"

Trunks nodded. "It links all the computers on earth to one system that allows you to purchase things world wide and communicate with others."

The king nodded his head as he began to stroke his goatee, "I see."

Trunks nodded his head as he continued his way down the halls... He looked up, and turned his attention to near by servants. Many of them were watching the two men walk down the tiled hallways, their shoes clicking against the clean, shiny floors. Trunks couldn't help but smirk at noticing the shine of the obsidian tiles. It was perfect to slide on... maybe with just a bit of wax... or maybe some flour spread against the floors and some socks to slide in.

PERFECT!

Trunks' smirk widened as he lightly chuckled to himself.

All the servants around noticing the hybrid saiyan plot couldn't help but take a double take. That smirk; it was the trademark of the full-blooded saiyan prince! Anyone who was of the saiyan population KNEW the Vegeta Smirk.

The king also turned his attention to his grandson; and he also gave a small smirk of his own. Even though he was many years older than the boy almost equivalent to 47 years on this planet- 58 on planet Earth- the king didn't show any signs of his age. He still felt as young as he did when he was twenty years of age!

Maybe that was because saiyans didn't reach their prime till about 80 years.

"Would you like to make permanent residence here?"

Trunks snapped his head to the king; his eyes almost wide from surprise of the question and a bit confused to why it would be asked.

"Excuse me...? Your highness, I don't think I understand."

The king lightly smiled, "Would you consider living on this planet?"

Trunks' face was almost completely blank, as the question seemed to repeat in his mind many times. And finally he stated a few words. "Well... I don't know. My father's business is on earth; I have grown up there since birth."

'Liar,' thought the king attentively listening.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Is there a certain reason why you ask me to consider this?"

The king placed his hands behind his back as he turned eye to eye with his grandson. 'Those same bright blue eyes...' he thought with a smirk, "I think it might help Bulma, your 'sister', to have some family around." The king turned from the hybrid saiyan to look out a window, which so happened to be only a few feet from where they currently stood. He gazed out into the bright sky. "I do know your 'father' is getting old... and from what my son's mate explained to me... he was rather ill- even for human standards. I know it would be a big help for this planet to have a boost in technology. From what I'm told, there are many out on Earth who compete with the technology."

Trunks just seemed to eye the back of the king's head for a moment before looking down to the tiles. How could he leave home? Earth was the only thing he grew up knowing... and having to come to a foreign planet as this! How was it possible!

"I don't think you moving your company would have much of an impact with your planet. We do have the most security; every single person on this planet is grown to protect Vegetasei and all who exist on the planet," explained the king. His attention was still on the outdoors. "We are doing what we can to have alien goods shipped in and hopefully... some good scientists to help us with defense weapons and such."

"But," Trunks took a step towards the king; confusion was clearly written in his eyes, "I didn't think the saiyans liked to purchase appliances and such... only the space gear."

The king nodded his head; he turned around to face the eighteen year old. "Over the years, because of our power we have become the enemies of many; I seriously doubt that we can forever hold off our defenses if many of our soldiers leave here for training in space."

"That's all you need?" interjected Trunks not giving the king a chance to finish, "A force field... to hold back your enemies when they decide to raid the planet?"

"Partially."

The king began to head towards the labs once more, and Trunks quickly followed.

"I might be able to create one. I know my dad has been trying to find the formulas to fields that could last for years on end... but it's a difficult task. For all I know, it could take YEARS on end to figure out a successful one!"

The king chuckled. "You think too much."

Trunks blinked. "Shouldn't I? I'm a scientist, after all."

The king's lips turned from a proud smile, to a disappointed frown. 'You should be a warrior; and with this power, you can rule this kingdom!'

"Or, why not just build a building here?"

Trunks rubbed the side of his head, "I don't know... my dad might have some more health problems down the line, and I really should be there by his side until the end."

"Bulma could be in charge of the building here," suggested the king still walking up the halls.

Trunks shook his head in disagreement; even though he was a few steps behind the king the full-blooded saiyan could tell what Trunks was about to say, "I don't know if she could handle it; she is having another child, and she might have a few more down the line! I wouldn't want to burden her with the company when it's handed to me."

The king stopped in his stride; "Are you trying to avoid moving here?"

Trunks had also stopped behind the king. His eyes were blinking rapidly before he brought his hands out in a defensive way. "NO! Of course not sir! It's just more simple to do all the work on Earth then ship any needed products down here from the labs!"

The king nodded his head watching his grandson from the corner of his eye. "I see." The king began again as did Trunks as they noticed the doors to the labs.

King Vegeta's lips became a thin line as he continued to think. He didn't understand WHY his grandson would pass up a chance to build his company on this planet! Didn't the kind understand how hard it was to trade with the saiyans... nonetheless having a foreign business on the soil of the saiyan planet? The kid was being offered the opportunity of a lifetime! Any other alien being given that opportunity would DIVE at it in a heartbeat!

But not this kid...

The king mentally growled as he headed to the doors of the lab. 'If only I could get him to remain on the planet... on his own free will... then he could be trained as a royal in line for the crown.

It was a shame.

The grandfather of the hybrid saiyan glanced to his grandson from the corner of his eye once more.

It was most defiantly a shame that Trunks was too smart and cautious for his own good.

'Too smart for his own good,' thought the king as they reached the doors. The king noticed two guards at the doors, and they respectfully opened them for the two of saiyan blood.

The king needed to find a way to keep this kid on the planet... even if it meant to drug him and chain him up in the deepest darkest dungeon.

Vegeta Sr. knew this case was going to be one of the hardest he would have to face.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

_I'm stopping here... a bit short for my tastes... but it's something- and hopefully this will help out a bit. The next chapter I have will show the more playful side of the earth saiyans... dragging a few others in the contagious mix of random fun._

_Please send a note or two of what you think or of what you think the story needs! Suggestions are welcome!_

_Takuma_


	10. Part 1 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

§±§±§±§±§

It was dark.

The halls were empty.

The moonlight was clearly shown though many of the open windows.

Trunks looked around the halls, and he motioned for Goten to follow along. It was a miracle the two weren't caught as of yet. Even though they were master pranksters (thanks to their rambunctious childhood), it helps them to carefully get away from some guards.

Trunks smirked as he noticed the guards leave for the other wing of the palace to take care of other duties. And they were posted there... because the prince and princess of the planet were currently sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Remember the spar from earlier that day in which destroyed part of their room? Yeah... that one; it happened to be the suite next to Trunks.

Goten set the duffel bag, in his hand, down so they could get a good glimpse at what might have been needed.

Trunks looked to the tiled floors. 'What would be the best thing for these floors?'

"Goten?" whispered the son of the princess and prince of Vegetasei.

The younger hybrid looked up to his best friend. "Yeah?"

Trunks looked back to the smooth obsidian floors. "What do you think would be best for these floors?" he questioned quietly.

Goten glanced to the floor before looking to the bag he had. "Well... there's some cooking oil here. We could grease up the floors."

Trunks nodded his head, "Go on. Is there anything else?"

Goten looked back in the bag, "Um... we have some flour."

"Is that all?"

Goten held up two pairs of socks. "And some socks too."

Trunks smirked as he looked back to the floors. "What about water? And some tennis shoes?" The older hybrid saiyan heard a slap on the face. It echoed down the halls.

"I forgot that!" he exclaimed.

Trunks immediately placed a finger to his lips shushing him. In response, Goten slapped a hand over his lips and his eyes became wide.

Trunks crossed his muscular arms over chest as he looked down. "Well... I guess we can go with out using water over the floors... even though that would have been the easiest to clean up..." Trunks thought for a moment more. "I think we'll use the flour and socks this time."

"You don't want me to get the water and shoes?" questioned Goten quietly.

Trunks shook his head, "No. The saiyan prince is in the room next to mine. I have a feeling that he's a light sleeper."

Goten nodded his head as he grabbed a medium sized sack of flour and handed it to his friend. "Okay... what ever you say."

§±§

Bulma sat on the bed as she carefully ran her hands over her husband's back. She then stopped on his shoulders carefully massaging a few knots she felt in the muscles. Vegeta leaned his head foreword as his wife worked her magic with her fingers.

"You have more knots than usual," she muttered in his ear. She then began to rub harder. She earned a groan from him as he rolled his head to the side. "There's something wrong Vegeta; care to tell?"

There was a moment where she continued to rub out the knot till it loosened up; she then searched for another she felt a moment before.

"I don't think it's of your concern, woman."

She snorted as she found another knot in his back. She immediately began to work on it. "Come on Vegeta; you're more observant. I've already stated my suspicion of TB for you."

"Trunks, you mean."

Bulma closed her eyes as she continued to rub his back. "Yeah... Trunks." Okay... so maybe he was still a bit sharp... maybe not as sharp as a new needle...

"I haven't exactly done my 'research' as you would call it."

She stopped the massage, and scooted to the side. She looked at him in the eyes. "Vegeta. There's something wrong; you're too distracted." She grabbed his face with her hands as he looked away from her. She brought his gaze to her. "Please, tell me Vegeta; when it affects you like this it will start to become my problem."

He paused for a moment more before nodding his head. Bulma smiled lightly as she went back to her current position for massaging his back. "Go ahead."

"I've gotten word from the ice-jin's. They're demanding we ally with them in some war they have been in for three years now."

Bulma's lip almost curled into a snarl as she heard that vile word roll from his lips. "Ice-jins? Haven't they caused enough trouble in the universe?"

Vegeta nodded his head. "Yes, and it has forced us to try and keep some of the peace, even if we have to purge the planet into submission. There are some testy races out there."

"I see," muttered Bulma. "Is that all?"

"Earlier today, I received reports from ship 4521 and 7512. They were attacked earlier."

Bulma lightly frowned as she began to work on another knot on his back.

"The last we heard of them, they were fighting back. Sure, it was a ship of a search group from the second class and another ship of the third-class. There hasn't been any kind of replies back reporting the damage or success of fixing the problem."

"Have the ships been located?" questioned Bulma as she began rubbing the muscles in his neck.

He lightly groaned for a moment loosing his concentration in the sensations, "They have been."

Bulma lightly smiled, "That's a bit of comfort. I assume some other ships have been sent off to search for those two groups?"

Vegeta nodded his head lazily. "That's the good news." He waited for a moment for her to make a reply. There was none made, so he continued. "One of the ships was able to land on a planet owned by a peaceful race of aliens. The other ship is still in space. It hasn't moved since this morning's report."

Bulma gasped as she abruptly stopped, "W-what do you mean? They couldn't have been killed-"

"We aren't exactly sure. Since the two ships were close to each other, they could have transferred the soldiers form that ship to the one which later landed on that planet after that attack." He paused for a moment, "You must not underestimate the power of the saiyans. We are the strongest warrior race in the universe."

"Is strength all you care about?" she questioned almost in a defiant tone. She crossed her arms and glared to him as he turned around to face her. He smirked. "Yes."

She rolled her eyes as she turned away from his gaze. "You are such a jerk!" She heard a chuckle right beside her left ear and lightly shivered before he grabbed her arms pinning her to the bed. His smirk was ever wider.

"Is that so?" he questioned her in a mock-innocence tone.

It was then they heard something in the halls.

"I forgot that!"

Vegeta paused for a moment before looking to his wife in confusion. He sat on the bed beside his wife after releasing her from the hold he had her in. He looked suspiciously to the door. "That sounds almost like Kakarot's brat."

They both remained silent as they strained to hear any more noises. They just heard a few muffled voices.

Vegeta growled as he scooted to the edge of the bed and stood on the floor. He was only in spandex pants, but he didn't care at this moment. "That kid should know there's a curfew."

The prince felt a hand grab his wrist and he snapped his head to Bulma. Her blue eyes were almost pleading. "Don't be too hard on them."

Vegeta stared at her for a moment more before turning to the door to give these kids a good chewing.

§±§

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. He only walked down one hall... and there were the boys! Both had made a HUGE mess by spreading some kind of white dust all over the floor! If that wasn't strange enough, he watched as the son of Goku run into the 'dust' and try to slide with the momentum he created.

It didn't work out so well...

Instead, Goten slipped and his back slammed into the hard tiles. An almost sickening crack was heard from the boy's skull; one would have thought it was broken!

Goten sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "That actually hurt." His voice was very much quiet.

Trunks was sitting on the floor with both of his palms over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. Then he began rolling on the ground in uncontrollable laughter as his eyes began to shed tears.

Goten looked over to his friend, his black pants now covered in the flour. "TB."

The muffled laughter was still noticed as he continued to roll on the ground in laughter.

The son of Goku crossed his arms, and sighed as he tried to dust himself off. "Your turn TB." He then began to walk to the 'sidelines' of the area where the most flour was noticed.

Vegeta just stared, his left eye twitching. 'What the HELL is this!'

He noticed Trunks sit up, and stand while lightly chuckling. A hand was still covering his mouth. "That was a good one," whispered Trunks as he walked to the furthest end of the halls with the flour.

Vegeta noticed that this Trunks person was going to try and 'slide' in the direction of where he was watching. Maybe when he arrived over here he could bust the teens asses.

Trunks took a few steps back before turning around, almost as a gymnast about to run towards the volt. He even brought his arms down to his sides and took a deep breath before he dashed to the pile of flour. And instead of sliding on his feet, he dove into the flour and began sliding on his stomach.

Goten watched as his best friend zoomed by, and he couldn't help letting some laughter escape his lips. It seemed almost as if they were seven years old again getting away with something they KNEW they would get in trouble doing.

Trunks could feel the momentum in his slide slow but only a little bit. If he was lucky, he would stop at the other side if the halls, which was about 100 feet away. He couldn't help but feel the thrill behind this. He felt like a child again, not one who was about to take over a powerful company.

And finally, he slowed to a stop almost a foot from the end wall, which was a glass window. He turned to Goten and jumped up raising his fists into the air triumphant.

Goten brought his hands into the air and pretended to clap as loud as he could, almost as if it were a roaring crowd.

Trunks began walking down the halls to where his friend continued to laugh silently. Something caught his gaze as he passed a hall to his right, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel all color drain from his face.

Goten calmed his laughter almost down to nothing, and he noticed his friend's petrified gaze as he looked to a hall. It was then he noticed someone coming from the shadows. Goten also remained frozen in his place. He didn't seem to know what to do! Was he going to remain frozen in his place or was he going to run off and hide like when he was a child?

The prince turned his gaze to Goten, and he motioned for the teen to come.

Goten didn't want to provoke the prince of this planet... so he listened and came.

Vegeta watched at the other teen came up; he couldn't help but inwardly smirk. The two were scared shitless! He inwardly snorted. Of course they should. He was the prince of the planet! They should fear him!

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as they both stared at him; their skin was almost as pale as the 'dust' covering the floor and now their bodies. "What make you two think you can be out after curfew?" His voice wasn't silent; it wasn't loud either. It scared the crap out of the two though.

"Um..." both teens looked to each other, as if trying to make some kind of excuse, then turned back to the saiyan prince with emotionless faces. The prince cocked an eyebrow.

Trunks was the first to speak. "Earlier when I was walking to the labs with the king, I noticed the floors were shiny."

Goten nodded his head, "And Trunks is attracted to shiny things. Almost like a fly attracted to a bright light."

Trunks agreed with his friend, "Yes, and being... well... me, I thought it would be fun to slide on the floor."

The prince just stared at both teens as they nodded their heads in unison.

"And why do you have the urge to 'slide' on my palace floors with this... this STUFF?" questioned Vegeta.

Both boys bluntly blurted, "Training."

There was silence for the moment; it made everything very tense. The boys could hear their heartbeats in their ears, and silently questioned if the prince could hear it also.

Vegeta walked over to the mess of flour, and he touched it with his fingers. He noticed it was soft and was very fine grains of...

He sniffed the substance.

Some kind of food it must have been.

He dusted his hand and looked to both boys before pointing down to the flour. "And how can this be training? I think it might be another way to make someone pissed off with messy halls."

Trunks rubbed the side of his head, "It would be much more effective if we threw rocks at the person sliding. It's for reflex purposes; but since it's very late out... and there's now..." Trunks looked out the window, "Er... five moons present we don't want to disturb as we practice just trying to keep our balances on slippery surfaces, as this you see."

Yep... TB was a smooth talker. Hopefully the saiyan prince would believe them, and leave them unpunished...

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" questioned Vegeta becoming miffed.

Both Trunks and Goten had a sweatdrop falling to the side of their heads. Okay... so this guy was much smarter than he put on...

No problem... right?

"You can try it for yourself," stated Goten in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's fun!"

Vegeta snorted, "Fun is for the weak."

Goten tilted his head, "Then why was it that TB defeated you in the spar earlier today?"

That was the WRONG thing to say.

Trunks snapped his head over to his life long friend, his eyes now wide with fright. Goten then bit his lip knowing he shouldn't have stated that...

And that was when the least expected thing happened.

Vegeta's face looked almost thoughtful- and maybe for the only time in his life. He glanced at the flour once more, and then looked at the paths that were made. His pride was screaming at him for even considering this! Did he have an ounce of dignity left? And the prince's cold eyes looked to both boys. "Explain what has to be done for this... 'Training'."

§±§

Bulma sighed as she waited in the room, alone. She knew her husband should be back in bed by now. It was very close to the middle of the night, and she really didn't feel like going to sleep till she knew what the problem was.

She waited a moment or two more, and she looked to the ceiling placing a hand over her womb. She found out how far along she was just earlier today. "Almost four earth months," she muttered softly.

It would be five-plus months till her husband was guaranteed the crown of Vegetasei... that is unless Trunks was recognized as the prince to the throne.

Who KNEW what would happen when Vegeta found that fact out?

Speaking of the saiyan prince... he was really taking too much time getting back.

So, Bulma being... well Bulma, she stood up from her side of the bed (clad in a silk night gown- looking very much like an under-slip or a thin, summer gown). She walked to the door lightly opening it. She knew Vegeta didn't like her roaming the halls at night without him. There might have been someone lurking around hoping to find and assassinate the royals. Bulma didn't worry so much. She always kept a ki-gun strapped to her thigh whenever she left to roam the halls.

And in walking down the halls she couldn't help but notice the king standing there with crossed arms. He too was clad only in spandex pants as he watched something with amusement. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he snapped his head around; his light frown turned into a small smirk.

"You should watch this Bulma; it's quite amusing."

She looked from her father-in-law to what the king was watching. And she didn't know if her eyes were deceiving her. She had to rub them and blink once again as she tried to register what was happening.

"Is... is that Vegeta sliding on the flour covered ground?" she asked almost in a shaking voice.

The king nodded his head. "Yep."

She shook her head with a smile as she watched along muffling small giggles. He was indeed sliding against the slick floors of the palace almost looked like he was trying to surf!

Oh it was a sight to see!

She noticed her husband snap his head in her direction with a look of horror. She waved to him with a smile as he continued to watch and slide by. Little did he know... he was soon to run into the glass window on the end of the halls...

Poor Vegeta.

§±§±§±§±§

Heh... And so I have completed another chapter. It's a bit more playful than others.

Please send me your comments. It's greatly appreciated!

Takuma


	11. Part 1 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

§±§±§±§±§

Trunks looked up to the door as he shoved a few orange wedges in his mouth. He heard one knock, two, three, two more (almost as if his open palms were drumming against the wooden door), and then one last single knock.

The heir to Capsule Corp smirked lightly as he shoved another wedge of orange in his mouth as he walked to the door. He quickly opened it; Goten was waiting there patiently as he waited beside the doorframe. The teenaged hybrid saiyan turned to his best friend, and he lightly smiled. "Eating breakfast?" questioned Goten as he walked into the room.

Trunks closed the door with his foot and locked the door before turning to the table where much food was lay out. It was more than likely enough to feed a small army, but for this individual, it kept him full only until the next meal was created.

"So... what brings you here at this time of the day? It's barely morning."

Goten lay his head on an empty spot of the table, as he took a piece of fruit from the pile of food. "My grandfather."

Trunks began to inhale some rice in a giant sized bowl. "Oh?" questioned the older saiyan between bites of food he took.

Goten nodded his head tiredly giving a small yawn. "He woke me up about an hour after we were caught past curfew. I think I only received about forty minutes of sleep."

Trunks set down the empty bowl before picking up a bowl of noodles. Trunks lifted his eyes as he brought his chopsticks to the bowl, "And he made you train at that time in the night? Isn't that in the time of the curfew?"

Goten shook his head as he propped his head up with an arm, "Apparently not. He had a set time for training in the palaces and was granted permission to bring us along. My dad was more than happy."

"Ouch," muttered Trunks as he set down another empty bowl of food in which he just inhaled.

Goten yawned again, this time his eyes were drooping some. "I think we need to start heading down to the dining halls. The king wanted us to attend breakfast with him and the royal family."

Trunks bit into an apple, eating it all (yes, the core also) and he looked to the dirty dishes in which remained. The whole table was now gone of the food it once carried, and Trunks began to clean up the mess. "I think I'll have room for some more food; I'm kind of stuffed as it is."

Goten gave a weak smile as he stood up from the table. "If you can eat as much food as a normal human can, then you should be okay."

Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah, I think that's all I have room for! But it still amazes me how much I can eat; I'm almost as bad as you and your dad!"

" 'Almost' being the key word," interjected Goten as he began towards the door. His friend nodded his head while putting the dishes in a capsule for the time being. At least the evidence was gone.

"Yeah."

Trunks and Goten then stride out of their room, closing the door behind them.

As they walked to the end of the hallways, they noticed a crowd of palace servants gazing at the evidence of what happened that night, a.k.a. the mess they made.

Two women carrying clean bedding for the rooms shook their heads as they looked on in wonder. "I can't believe how big this mess is! The glass to this window is completely shattered and there is so much of this white dust on the floors!"

The other woman nodded in surprise, "They say this was a prank made for some unsuspecting person roaming the halls at night!"

"I heard it was the prince who fell through the glass!" exclaimed the other woman as the two backed away from the scene. Both headed back down to their work. "I can't believe someone would even consider such a thing!"

Both Trunks and Goten watched the two women walk down the halls with the bedding. The boys of saiyan blood then turned to each other. The memories of last night were coming back to them full force. "Dust," muttered Trunks heading down to the dining halls.

Goten smirked in a way, as his friend would have passing by many more curious saiyans who made their way to the wreckage. "Whoosh," replied Goten pretending he was sliding on the floor.

The dining halls were just a few more steps away.

Trunks looked at the artistically, sculptured obsidian doors of the dining halls being guarded by two burly saiyans. They were soon given access to the inside when Goten flashed a card to them. Both men opened the doors leading to where those of high ranking ate. Both hybrid saiyans nodded their heads before entering noticing the king looking their way. "Crash," inserted Trunks as they headed to the giant table.

The two boys noticed the king and Bulma sitting at the table. The prince was also at the table sitting beside his wife; his cheeks were beginning to burn from embarrassment.

But before the two sat at the table, both looked at each other (smirks on their lips) as they exclaimed, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both slapped their faces in 'horror' before laughing loudly and sitting at their chairs.

Goten then looked over to the saiyan prince who looked like he was going to kill. "That was wicked awesome!" exclaimed Goten with smiles as he noticed a large plate being placed before him. He could feel drool falling at the side of his mouth.

Trunks also noticed a saiyan-sized plate of food being put before him. The lavender locked male was so grateful he already ate a decent sized breakfast moments before. But he knew he could only eat about a fraction of what he was given.

"I have to agree with Goten! You were able to keep your balance until the end of the hall! And on the first time too! I don't think I would have had the skill you did, prince! That was so cool!"

Those in the room turned to the son of the king as his face glowed a bright red. His eyes were only on his empty plate almost as if he were afraid of what the other's responses to that random event were.

Even though the prince tired to ignore them, he couldn't help but smirk at the last statement, "I would have never had the courage to try something that risky!" Maybe it was a tiny ego boost to replace what was damaged from the last night.

"Goten," stated the king as another plate was set before the royal, "Where is your father, and grandfather? I did intend for the invitation to include them also."

The youngest male in the room nodded his head as he respectfully turned to the king. "My grandfather wanted to train some with my dad. Maybe my dad will force both of them to stop and take a break when his stomach begins to eat him alive."

The king nodded his head, "I see."

"And what about papa, TB?" questioned Bulma looking over to her son. "Is he still locked up in the lab?"

Trunks nodded his head, "Sadly, yes. He's too fascinated with the inventions you've created." Trunks picked at the food that he thought looked edible. "He's acting like a young child who's in a giant candy store."

Bulma lightly giggled at that comment. She was in the same way; if she wasn't restricted with her work (thanks to the pregnancy) then she would have began experimenting with her father's 'new' technology even if the risks were death! But that was something that thrilled her when she discovered a new formula for an invention. "I can be that way sometimes."

Trunks smiled lightly before he looked back to his plate. There was just so much meat! How could saiyans eat such a protein rich diet? Because this hybrid saiyan grew up on the planet Earth, Trunks had all his food groups balanced out. He just knew his body would be thrown out of stability if he just ate all this. Because he forgot his chopsticks, Trunks was forced to use his hands in eating. He began to nibble on something that looked like beef. It tasted sweeter than beef- almost like eating a piece of honey baked ham, but it was tougher than both beef and ham. Trunks couldn't figure out what it was!

He looked up, and noticed Bulma watching him curiously. The saiyan prince and king were also watching him. The prince was watching him with suspicion, and the king was watching him with curiosity.

"TB, you've barely touched your food," noted the king. His highness knew very well that this boy was most likely the heir to the throne, and he was sure that he could get the teen to mess up any careful considerations he was making while here. And food was one of the things that distinctly separated saiyans from humans. Apparently he was eating as much as Bulma did before she found out she was with child. That alone frustrated the king. Unless...

"Is the food not to your tastes?" questioned the king as he noticed the meat on TB's plate untouched. The king did have to consider that he was raised in a different culture; that alone could make all the difference.

Trunks shook his head as he pulled another piece of meat- this one looking similar to chicken or turkey.

"No sir, I was just given too much food. My stomach can't handle it all."

The king slowly nodded his head as he began to finish the remaining portion of food on his platter.

Trunks finished that piece of meat before he looked for a different, smaller piece. He really wished that he had saved room for all these delectable meats. His taste buds were going wild!

But he knew he couldn't. His pops warned him of something as this happening.

The king continued to observe the male in question before he nodded his head in understanding. There just had to be some way for this kid to slip up! Maybe... maybe they could check to see if he had a tail. All saiyans were born with tails! He'd make sure to schedule a physical for all living in the palace soon. Maybe then he could find something alluding to this kids' background.

"It's hard to believe that you are here for only working with the scientists. You are a very skilled warrior," complemented the king as an after thought.

Trunks' cheeks began to burn as he looked down to his full plate. "Thank you, sir."

"And that's another thing Trunks. How did you learn to fight in such a way?"

The hybrid saiyan prince turned his head up to his unknown father. He lightly frowned. Trunks didn't like it when other people used his true name freely.

"I clearly remember hearing that you, your 'father', Kakarot, and his son here only for bringing and working on some technology," inserted the prince as he leaned back in his chair.

Trunks nodded his head, "We are here to work on the technology; that is only if pops needs help. He usually has everything under control."

The king smirked. Yes... he found another chance to hopefully pull something out which might reveal TB's true origin... "But you were training just yesterday in the training halls. And against my son too holding on very well against him in a full out spar."

Trunks noticed everyone's curious eyes on him for that instance, and he immediately felt uncomfortable around the royals. He didn't know exactly where the king was going with this conversation, but he knew very well that it wasn't going to be ending pretty... unless he figured out what the king's purposes for asking were...

That was the tricky part.

"Yes," replied Trunks truthfully as he looked up to the king, "I usually train with my friends; mainly out of sheer boredom."

"Boredom you say?" questioned King Vegeta cocking an eyebrow.

Yep... Trunks was really starting to feel the pressure.

"Um... yes sire."

"Please, explain what you mean by that."

Trunks could almost feel all color draining from his face. This was just peachy. So... he decided to play it by ear; hopefully Goten might join in the conversation also to help him out. "At home, I'm usually given a giant load of paper work and such which could make anyone go to the point of insanity... And then I'm also given the projects, which have been messed up, or have some kind of glitch. It's my duty to figure out what's wrong with it... even if it does blow up in my face. That's the fun part."

Trunks gave an exaggerated sigh, "I wish there were more days like that at home. I hate sitting at a desk doing too much paperwork when the day is bright and clear."

"But that doesn't explain how you become bored easily. And what about the training?" This was the princes' question. It turned out that he was also trying to make connections to what his wife's suspicion of this boy was.

Trunks lightly chuckled, "I've been known to be a fast learner. When I was given much paper work to complete- I became bored with it. The only way that I can get away from it is with a bit of exercise. I usually spar with my friend, Goten."

"That doesn't explain how you learned to fight though," snapped back Vegeta.

Bulma almost began one of her infamous shouting sprees after that rude comment was questioned, but her son beat her to it.

"Patience Prince Vegeta." He stated this almost as if he was the teacher and the prince was the student. He then lightly smiled, "I did say I was a quick learner. And so was I when I was a child. I have Goku and Piccolo to thank for teaching me."

Trunks glanced over to his friend. Goten nodded his head picking up where Trunks left off, "Yes. My father had trained us from childhood because the planet we currently live on attracts unwanted... guests."

"And our planet only has a small number of strong warriors to protect it. Many of the humans have no strength or abilities to protect themselves," added Trunks.

The prince of the saiyans snorted. "Pathetic."

"Well, we wouldn't want for anything to happen to Earth. It is the home of Bulma, and it's also a planet of great technology. It's been rumored that there are many scientists and engineers there keeping the planet alive," noted the king.

Trunks slowly nodded his head thinking over the words. "I guess."

The king clapped his hands. "Then it's agreed! I'll send a small army of saiyan soldiers down there to protect the planet while you, Goten," he motioned to the hybrid saiyan beside Trunks, "Dr. Briefs and Kakarot remain here!"

Trunks' eyes immediately became wide; he had a small twitch in his left eye. "WHAT?"

§±§

I shall stop there for now. I seriously think I am becoming sick. That's not good... Anyways, please let me know of what you thought of this chapter- what this story might need or what you hope to see. Suggestions are welcome!

Till next time!


	12. Part 1 Chapter 11

Trunks didn't believe his ear. And he didn't want them to be deceiving him at all... but after what the king stated it welled up a spurt of anger; pure rage was what seemed to be in the grasp of the young adult. If he wanted to, he could easily stand up, walk over to the king, and snap the neck of that dirty, little, no good, sonovabi-

"What do you mean by that, SIR?" questioned Trunks almost a bit too harshly as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his torso in a protective manner. "I can very much leave this palace as I please." Trunks sternly stared into the eyes of the king, and he noticed the surprise of Trunks telling him off. Trunks! A weak earthling!

How ironic...

"Sir, with all do respect, I would very much like my freedom as I was taught and grown up learning while on my home planet," added the lavender locked male as he placed a hand on his chest for emphasis.

The king's eyes turned from a look of astonishment, to a look of anger mixed with disappointment. As much as he wanted to prove before everyone that this was the lost heir to the saiyan throne, he had to remind himself that he needed to remain as patient as possible. That was the key to bringing the young prince to remain on the planet... or so that's what the king thought.

It seemed as if Trunks was more attached to Earth...

"Well, my offer stands firm if you do wish to take up on it." The king slowly cooled his temper as he leaned back in his padded chair. "In talking with your 'father', I know very well that you do all you can to protect your home planet along with your friend, Goten, and his family."

Trunks anger wasn't at its fullest, but this comment made Trunks a bit curious... Suspicion was there also, but most defiantly curiosity.

"My... father?"

The king nodded his head eyeing his grandson, "Yes. He thought it was a wonderful idea for you to remain here." The king's eyes moved from the young warrior to the other side of the room where talking was heard from outside of the doors. "He also thought it would be good for you to get to know your sister a bit more. It seems that many, MANY years have gone by since she's seen or been around any blood relatives."

"Almost two decades," snapped Trunks as he abruptly began walking away from his chair, then to the doors of the dining room.

The elder Doctor Briefs walked in a second later, and he noticed the anger in his grandson's eyes. The scientist immediately knew what was wrong. And in noticing his 'father', Trunks glared darkly at the older man. One would have sworn it were the royals' family trademark for angry faces. "Father."

The tone in Trunks' voice was very, very low.

"I want to speak with you for a moment..."

The doctor instantly knew what this was about. But he reluctantly nodded his head walking out the double doors once more with a very angry hybrid saiyan behind him the whole way.

The king gave a small smirk before standing from his chair and moving to the exit of the giant room. He looked over to his son and to his wife. "I wish for you two to follow me; I think there's something... interesting that I have discovered. I really think both of you should see for yourself."

Bulma's face became pale as her eyes snapped to her father-in-law's. She instantly knew what he was speaking of. But not now! She didn't want for the fate of her son to be confirmed before it even seemed to begin! He just became an adult!

Maybe... just maybe... she was wrong for once in her life... maybe... the king wanted to speak with her about some of the neighboring aliens plotting an attack? Or maybe...

Or maybe chickens will come out of her ears.

The king noticed his daughter-in-law's expression... and he instantly knew WHY she was acting in such a way. He couldn't help but inwardly smirk. 'So, Bulma has already made the connection.' The king began walking out of the room in the same manner as his grandson and his other grandfather. 'She usually catches on with these things very quickly.' And in turning to his only son, the king noticed the agitated look on the princes' face.

The king frowned.

Obviously... Vegeta didn't know what was going on here...

Oh well... 'He'll soon learn the truth.'

"Just follow me. I think there's something I need to speak of with the earth scientist... and his son," stated the king bluntly as he opened the door leaving the room.

The saiyan prince and princess followed, one very angry for having a disturbed breakfast and another very scared fearing the identity of the one known as her 'brother'.

And in watching all of them leave, Goten sat there silent before he looked back down to the table. Many delectable foods remained waiting to be eaten... and that was what Goten felt called to do at this moment.

At least the food won't be wasted.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Trunks slammed the doors to the empty science lab closed as Doctor Briefs watched his grandson with a strange calmness. It almost looked as if the old scientist had prepared for this day, this time, this exact moment... But Trunks didn't know what it would lead to.

"Dad," started Trunks leaning against one of the many empty lab tables sitting in the room, "What possessed you, in your right mind, to make a deal with the king... to leave me, Trunks Briefs, here on this planet?"

The scientist gave a small smile as he lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you would enjoy staying here learning of the technology and being a good 'brother' in being here for your sister."

"When she's pregnant?" shouted Trunks bringing his arms up into the air. "I'm surprised that she hasn't ripped my head off as of yet; don't think that I'm not aware of the mood swings women have while carrying a child."

"Is that so?" questioned the scientist with a new interest. "I honestly think you should make an extra effort for Bulma. She is family, after all."

"I would have considered remaining here IF I was included in the conversation!" snapped back Trunks, his power level increasing to dangerous levels.

That... was about the time in which the royals had arrived to eavesdrop in on the conversation. For the prince, the smallest prick in his mind was felt coming from the boy arguing. Vegeta didn't know what it was... but he could feel something great coming from that young adult.

If he knew how to read and feel ki, then he would have realized that it was the still increasing power level of Trunks.

"Do you know how much I HATE for you to make decisions with out me?" shouted the young adult of saiyan blood. "I am my own person!"

"But I am still your legal guardian until you turn 21, and being your parent, I have the rights to make decisions in which I feel are best for you TB!"

Taking a peek into the window of the labs, the prince gave a small smirk as he watched the angered Trunks beginning to shake with rage. Still, his energy was rising, and the power aurora was being noticed as unknown winds began to pick up.

Vegeta blinked for a second.

Was that... was that a LIGHTNING BOLT?

Why did it encircle the younger man?

"If you know what's best for you, _father,_ then I suggest you stay far away from me," warned Trunks as the winds his energy created increased.

The old scientist placed a palm on the male's shoulder. "Trunks. You must realize that I'm doing this for your own good-"

"And leave me behind?" Trunks shouted. "You'll just leave me here as you did with my sister! I never KNEW I had a sister until this mission was brought up at home!"

"Trunks, you're thinking very irrational-"

"Irrational?" The side of Trunks' eye began to twitch, "Irrational says the genius scientist!"

"You didn't know of what situation we were in!"

Trunks began to laugh in a very mocking manner. "Now this is becoming a strange situation. You know, _father,_" Trunks looked at his father sternly in the eye, "All this time, I have kept my lips shut, and I have thought of nothing more than doing these missions just to make you happy, but now... I'm thinking that this was all for naught."

"Trunks-"

"I just know you'll hand down your company to Bulma. It's only logical that only the oldest child will receive the company-"

The old doctor rubbed his forehead, "Trunks, you never complained about something as this. Why is it that it all comes out now? Couldn't have waited till we went home, and talked about it there?"

Trunks scoffed, "Well, excuse me sir, but what about that little thing called 'being stuck here in the middle of space with a bunch of blood thirsty warriors' for who knows how long before I return home?"

"You can very well take care of yourself," replied the doctor in a matter of fact tone, his face never turning angry or cheerful. It just remained neutral. "Ever since you became the 'Gold Warrior' all of your battles have been easy sailing."

"You call fighting Majin Buu easy?" questioned Trunks sarcastically.

"You and Goten defeated him, didn't you?"

The hybrid saiyan closed his eyes sighing drastically. "That doesn't mean anything, pops. I'm still going home on the appointed time."

"Trunks," stated the older man once more lightly frowning. "I want you to remain here because I know you can-"

"Handle it," finished the young adult glaring once more. "You know what? I'm not exactly caring right now. It's bad enough that you place almost all your responsibilities on my shoulders when you became sick with the cancer."

"You know very well that I couldn't help that."

"Is that so?" questioned Trunks, once again, sarcastically. "What about that little thing called 'cigarettes'?"

"So it was a bad habit," remarked the doctor, "But I'm over it. That still doesn't change my decision for your remaining here."

Trunks closed his eyes, his power wanting to burst through. "Get away from here before I do something I'll regret later."

"Trunks-"

Trunks eyes flashed teal, "I TOLD YOU! GET AWAY!"

The energy escaped its hold, and burst from its barrier flashing a bright light over everything.

At this time, the king and princess had peeked into the room. This window to the lab was wide enough for a dozen people to look in! But other than that, they all had to shield their eyes from the energy being displayed in the room. It left them all temporarily blind.

"Trunks!" shouted a voice from in the room, "Calm yourself down! You could destroy the palace if you don't control your power!"

"I don't give a crap any more dad! I'm leaving this miserable planet today!"

The prince was the first who dared to open his eyes. Slowly, and painfully he opened his eyes adjusting to the lighting once more; and what his eyes saw almost brought him in surprise and disbelief.

"The legendary super saiyan..." whispered the prince as his eyes widened.

No...

This couldn't be!

HE was the one who should have achieved the legendary!

Not this... this... weak human boy!

Wait...

The prince continued to stare at the young adult as he continued yelling at his old man. This kid... he wasn't a human! He transformed and fit the descriptions of the legendary saiyan perfectly!

That kid...

THAT'S what Bulma was suspicious about!

The kid wasn't full-blooded human! He was part saiyan too!"

Yet...

He still did seem to fit SOMEWHERE into the bloodline of the Briefs. He did look very much like Bulma...

Looking over to his father, the prince couldn't help but blink with the king was grinning ear to ear. It was as if he found the weakness to every threat to the saiyans or the saiyan throne.

He turned to look at his wife.

She was as pale as a ghost.

The look of terror was evident on her features.

The king began to laugh merrily as he reached for the door handle. "Well, this completely proves my theory."

Vegeta turned to his father strangely as the king began to open the doors, "What do you mean, old man?"

"Well, this boy, Trunks, after all, is your son- yours and Bulma's."

Vegeta's eyes widened drastically in surprise turning back to glance at his son trying to calm his nerves. The saiyan prince shook his head.

No, it couldn't be possible...

The coloring was all wrong, and he had a soft spirit.

This kid was very playful, and enjoyed risky adventures which were just to poke fun at things... very un-saiyan like!

But...

He knew it was.

His son, Trunks, heir to the saiyan throne, was back on the planet full grown, and currently sitting at a legendary state.

It almost seemed as if the saiyan prince was seeing his son for the first time. He didn't get to witness the child's birth or see him at all during his infant, toddler, childhood, and teen years.

How ever... something kept him from going to Trunks... just yet.

The saiyan prince grabbed onto the shoulder of Trunks' grandfather making sure to hold him in place. The king abruptly turned around, but noticed the warning stare in the princes' eye.

"Not yet."

"Son, you heard what Trunks stated."

Vegeta nodded his head, "Yes. I have."

"Then why wait when you have the chance to claim your own son?" questioned the king in a matter-of-fact tone.

The prince lightly chucked at his father's reasoning before he began backing down the halls. "Because I have a better plan to help keep him here. Trust me, I don't want to get in the way of an angry super saiyan." The prince completely turned from his father, "I may seem daring at times, but I'm not stupid."

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

I am stopping here for now. It seems that Trunks' identity is out of the bag for the royals! The only issue that remains is... Trunks don't know it yet! Heh... Anyways, I haven't been able tow rite and update like I have wanted to for a few reasons... One- I have been in summer school. Two- I have been working two jobs. It may continue until this week. Three- I have been painting a door and the wall above the entrance of the band hall- that has taken hours to just outline. Four- I have been volunteered to work in some fundraiser for my graduating class... And I just know that'll push me over the edge... Oh! And I still need to paint some more in the band hall a picture I outlined... I just need to add color. It'll take about... maybe four to five days at the most? (sighs) I am officially a work-a-holic...

Someone save me... please?


	13. Part 1 Chapter 12

Chapter 12

±§±§±§±§±§±

"Are you absolutely positive you're returning home today?" questioned Bulma carefully watching her son as he began placing random capsules in different containers. "It almost feels as if you just arrived."

Trunks and Bulma were currently in the labs. Trunks was cleaning up his lab station and putting his equipment into their own capusles so he could take them with him on his journey home later that day. Most likely... thirty minutes from the current time it was now.

"TB, is it something I did wrong?" she questioned softly as she looked to her son with almost pleading eyes.

The young adult glanced back at his mother, and sighed as he stopped all he was doing at the moment. He lowered his head, and shook it in the process, "No, it's nothing you have done wrong." Trunks looked up to her with a small smile. "If anything, I would like to remain here so I could get to know you better, to be honest."

The words of what the hybrid saiyan stated ran though his mind... Before, he had used her as an excuse to leave this planet... but now...

Trunks mentally growled. He was such a hypocrite.

Bulma's lips turned, immediately, to a bright smile as some tears, which threatened to fall, were long forgotten once again. She quickly hugged him. "I'm glad to hear that."

The son of the princess lightly smiled also as he hugged her back.

She released and looked back into his eyes, a new glint expressed, "Will this mean that you'll remain here?"

Trunks smile dropped back down to a light frown as he began packing once again; "No. Dad has gone too far this time (he thinks HE can leave me in some foreign planet when he could go home to enjoy earths' little luxuries); I have been working non-stop for him for years doing odds and ends of his work, and now, doing some work considering the future of the company. When I get back home, he has work set out for me, which he didn't complete before we left."

The sparkle in Bulma's eyes died down to almost nothing as her shoulders began to slump. "Yeah... I kind of know what you mean by that." But that didn't exactly kill her spirits. She was very determined to remain with her son. "What about this proposition. I come along with you to earth."

Trunks paused in mid-step towards a computer. He looked to almost nothing for a moment as the words continued to ring in the ears of the hybrid saiyan. He then turned his head towards her; his long lavender locks of hair brushed across his face as a look of disbelief crossed his features.

"Bulma," he started. His expression was one of surprise as well as shock. She could most defiantly make that out, but it almost looked as if it were one of concern and also excitement. "Are you sure you could come along? I thought you wouldn't want to visit... well, that's the impression that I have since you haven't come to visit earth since you first left it."

Bulma's smile just remained as she walked up to him. "I have always wanted to return to earth. I just can't leave this planet."

"Why's that? Over protective husband?" joked Trunks as he pushed the button on the side of the computer. It soon shrunk down to form into a capsule.

Bulma's smile still remained as she watched her son. "That's exactly why I haven't come to visit."

Trunks, once again, froze as this bit of information hit him- almost like a ton of bricks. Maybe about twelve hundred sets of a ton of bricks (for his great strength... that is)... if that makes any sense...

He looked back to her once more, and in his blue eyes confusion was most defiantly noticed. "I... I'm sorry to hear that."

She lightly laughed. "It's nothing too much. I was devastated at first when Vegeta told me I couldn't leave. That was after the first time I found out I was pregnant."

"First time?" questioned Trunks.

She mentally gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. How could she be so stupid to even mention something as that? He was standing before her! Her son! Vegeta had made sure she was aware of the possibilities of what would happen if Trunks knew he was her son, at this moment.

No.

The time to tell him this information would have to wait until a later time.

She looked into Trunks' eyes before nodding. "He would have been fourteen."

Immediately, Trunks' look of suspicion grew into sympathy as a meaning, of what she was trying to state, came... but in a different way she was thinking. "I'm... I'm sorry for bringing such a subject up."

Bulma just remained stiff lipped as she mentally sighed. She didn't exactly tell a lie, but she didn't clear up the true meaning behind that. She was well aware that Trunks thought her son was dead... he might have been thought dead among the saiyan citizens... but not among the monarchs.

"It's nothing but a memory now. All I really hope for is to go visit my home planet. I haven't seen it in years... and I do wish to see mom before she... passes on- as bad as that sounds." Bulma lightly smiled at the thought of her mother. She could still see the carefree smile of her curly headed, ditzy mother. "I would also like to go and see some friends... in which I haven't seen for years..."

"Any one in particular you would like to visit?" questioned Trunks as he picked up the capsule with the computer inside. He walked back to the other side of the room where many of his capsule cases sat open and ready to be filled. All capsules were in order.

Bulma used her hands to push herself on one of the empty lab tables, so she could sit down giving her tired feet a rest. "I would like to see how Yamucha is doing, along with Krillin and Launch."

"Launch..." muttered Trunks as he looked down to the floor almost in thought. "Is she the one with the split personalities?"

Bulma blinked her eyes before nodding with a smile. "You've met her before?"

Trunks nodded, "I think I've met her, twice in fact... but it was when I went to meet Tien for some training techniques as a kid."

"Tien?" questioned Bulma with a light frown. "Isn't he the one who was Goku's arch enemy while attending the Martial Arts Tournament?"

The hybrid saiyan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I haven't heard the story in detail. But I know he's one of our allies incase some super natural force tries to destroy the human population... or the planet possibly."

"Then I guess that's good," the mother of Trunks replied as she looked back down to the floor for a moment. She didn't exactly know what to say next. She was almost sure that her son could feel the tenseness of this moment too. To the surprise of both, Trunks started it once again as he began clasping the capsule cases shut.

"Are you sure you would like to join me then?" he questioned her with a small smile on his lips.

Immediately, Bulma grinned. She knew very well that her son could protect her in the escape attempt; the only thing that seemed to be against her was the consequences of trying to escape. The saiyan princess didn't know if Trunks was thinking in the same way as she. For all she knew, he could be thinking of this as another crazy adventure waiting to be conquered... almost like how they were able to make an excuse just to slide against the slick palace floors, in the middle of the night after curfew. That was something she would NEVER forget.

"Well then," started Trunks as he began placing the capsule cases in a cloth bag, "I guess well have to try and 'smuggle' you out of this palace." Then a forming smirk grew on Trunks face, "And I think I have the perfect thing to help us out."

The hybrid saiyan reached into his pant's pocket pulling out his own capsule carrying case. He opened it up revealing a full case with ten capsules. He smirked when he pulled out a single capsule, blue in color, and pressed down the button. And just after carefully placing it on an empty table space, out appeared another carrying case.

Bulma stared at it strangely. It was very unusual for someone to put a case in a capsule of that size. Usually it would be carried in a pocket, or the object would have been placed in another item of bigger mass and space. However, the princess of the saiyans continued to watch as he opened the silver coated case; he pulled out a polished silver-looking watch.

Trunks looked at it for a moment before his smirk grew even wider. It was very much like a smirk his true father would make when the impossible just became possible. He handed it to her. "Put this on." He looked into the eyes of his mother as she carefully examined it, almost looking as if she were afraid to touch it. He lightly laughed. "It's not going to bite; it's just very delicate. Go ahead, put it on."

Now, being one who was usually wanting to climb mountains without hiking gear or swim the length of an ocean with out a life jacket or lifeboat close by, something extremely risky as those, it was very strange for her to still glance over it looking for a reason to not even come within five feet of this item. But, after being hesitant for about five seconds, she put it around her wrist.

Trunks nodded his head as he closed the silver case, and made sure to capsule it back up. "I've used that invention a few times before; it's from a plan I found hidden in the old blue prints pile from over two decades ago... close to three. I'm not sure if pops created it; the handwriting and drawings are different."

"What's it do?" questioned Bulma glancing over it, her long hair sliding from behind her ears to encircle and cover her bare arms... thanks to her sleeveless silk-like dress.

Trunks walked over to another part of the lab, beginning to pack up some more of his lab equipment. "It shrinks who ever has that around their wrist."

Bulma almost felt her heart stop.

That was an invention she created YEARS ago when Goku was just beginning his battle against the Red Ribbon Army!

Goodness gracious!

"That was the original intention of the watch, but I modified it a bit so it could also read power levels, very much like a scouter can; it can read power levels of a person, or moving things within about five hundred feet. Yet, when it picks something up it doesn't make a sound. It vibrates against your skin. Also, for communication purposes, I installed a micro sized microphone so you could send voice messages to the main base... or to someone else who might have a watch on at the time." Trunks placed some more capsules into another carrying case. "What do you think of that?"

Bulma couldn't help but let her jaw drop. She just stared at the watch in amazement over and over again looking for any places where seems of the devices he installed were. None were found with her eyes, and she couldn't feel any. It must have been coated with silver to make it look nothing more than a watch. The only word that could express her surprise in this was 'amazing'. But again, she wasn't sure if Trunks had an old scouter to work with in creating this device.

Oh well...

All that mattered at this moment was she was leaving this planet.

It was a bit depressing considering the fact that she would be leaving her husband and father-in-law behind; she wasn't too sad about it though. It was not like she would never return to the planet.

She would come back... when the baby was born. At least she hoped that she could last that long. She was fully aware that Vegeta would come after her the moment he realized she was gone. The moment that happened, the kingdom might go into chaos.

But she desperately wanted to see her mother and friends...

Her father could be the one trapped here on this planet, as she was after her disappearance. Same with Goku and Goten; they could very well have been enlisted to the military and fight with the saiyans... They were, after all, under the rule of the saiyans and their traditions. Goku's father, Bardock, was the one who made the decisions for his youngest son and grandson.

Yet... she yearned to see the blue skies of her home planet... feel the coolness of the weather, and see the sparkling blue bodies of water...

Okay... so she would make sure she would not be gone long. It was the only solution she would make at this time. And with this shrinking device, she would be able to escape, hopefully, without any complication.

Bulma smiled. Yes, she would go through with it. "It sounds like the solution to all problems," she commented with a huge grin on her face.

It seemed as if this was the solution... yes... she would finally be able to see her home planet... her mother, her friends, everything she had wished to see for years!

Trunks nodded his head as he placed the last capsule cases in the cloth bagging. "Well, I have finished packing here, and I'm going to grab my things in my chambers." During the time Trunks spoke, he grabbed his bag slinging it around his shoulder. "If there are any last minute things you wish to do, let me know and I'll quickly transport you there. I really want to start my journey home as soon as possible."

Bulma nodded her head. Of course... the faster they left without a crowd, the quicker they could arrive home... and away from Vegetasei.

"How long will this journey be?" she questioned her son. If there was anything in particular she needed to bring for earth, then she would make sure to bring only what she needed. Bulma did have her hopes up to do some shopping when arriving on Earth.

Trunks looked back to her as he began walking to her, "It should take less than twenty-four hours."

A brighter smile grew on her face.

Absolutely perfect!

The fastest ship she created would have taken at least two weeks to arrive on earth!

Bulma brought her wrist up to press the button to shrink her, "Then I think the only thing I'll need is a book... or computer with some unfinished invention plans."

She pushed the button, and shrunk down to only about three inches tall. Trunks, now looking very much as a giant to the princess of the saiyans, brought his hand down to her, almost completely flat, so she could walk on and sit down. She did take the hint, and quickly climbed on his muscular palm; he brought her up to face him eye to eye. "Where would that be located?" he questioned to her very quietly. He could feel a few saiyan soldiers' energy passing by.

Bulma lightly smiled, "In my room. It wouldn't be too much of a hassle; Vegeta is out training till late hours."

Trunks nodded as he opened one of his jacket pockets. Yes, it's the same jacket that Mirai Trunks wore. It was very strange how that style was now common... And in adjusting the position of his hand, Trunks carefully placed his biological mother in the pocket, hopefully able to keep her hidden from everyone's eyes. "Then I'll make sure to take you there," he replied back heading towards the lab doors. His fingers flipped the switch to 'off' and he causally walked out into the halls.

§±§

Vegeta had just stepped out of the throne room. He had a personal 'chat' with his father about the new issue, which popped up: the fate of the hybrid saiyan prince. They very well knew that he would wish to return home, and they were very well aware that he would be leaving anytime soon. He just had much to pack up. That was what the king and prince were relying on to buy some time.

The saiyan prince passed by many servants, who immediately began running the opposite direction he was headed for... or completely opposite of where he was.

That alone was a dead give away that something was up...

Instead of walking in a steady pace, in which he had started off, his stride became a dash as he crossed the halls to the labs. They were very close to the throne, and he could see it in the distance.

He ran closer...

Closer...

Closer…

Vegeta skidded to a halt before throwing the door open. He flipped the light switch.

Trunks' lab was bare.

The saiyan prince's jaw clenched tightly as he abruptly closed the door, and began his run towards the bedchambers. Possibly his son hadn't fully packed up...

§±§

Vegeta just stared in his son's room.

It looked just like any other empty guest room.

Trunks was gone.

He was actually gone.

He lightly sighed as he turned the lights off once more, with the flick of a switch, and stepped out once more to the halls. So... the heir to the throne was actually gone... just like he had vanished all those years ago. And by chance, he had landed on earth being raised by the mother's parents. Vegeta almost felt a twinge of jealousy; he was the one who wished to watch his son grow up into the man he became. Vegeta wanted to be the one to train his son to protect himself, and properly train him to be a saiyan prince...

The saiyan prince walked into his temporary room. His eyes rose, and he noticed a lone candle lit on the other side. Yes... the nightly hours had come very well making this room almost impossible to see. He walked over to the freshly made bed, and fell on top of it. At this moment, Vegeta really didn't care. He had missed his opportunity. His son had slipped though his own fingers once again... AGAIN!

Vegeta paused for a moment... should Bulma have been in here? He turned his attention to the bathroom, looking for any signs of light or the swishing of water in a tub.

Nothing.

Maybe she went to have a snack; the little one was keeping her up during the late hours of the night wishing to be fed something nutritious. His head was planted on one of the many pillows coving the head of the bed. He lazily looked back over to the only source of light. He raised his head and looked at the candle for a moment. Bulma might have just left the room if the small flame of the candle hadn't burned all the wax down... maybe she went to say goodbye to Trunks before he left...

A folded note rested on the table top beside the candle.

Glancing at it questioningly, he carefully grabbed it and opened it up. His eyes glanced over parts of what seemed to be a well thought out, but sloppily written letter.

As the eyes of the prince lowered to the bottom of the letter, his eyes began to widen, and his mouth began to open- his jaw dropping. Vegeta's hands began shaking as he finished up the letter. The paper slipped from his hands.

He released a growl, a loud animalistic growl, before rushing to the door and ripping it off its hinges. Vegeta flew down the halls.

The paper continued to sway in the air as the gravity pulled it down. It gently landed on the ground; the note exposed to the world.

'_Dear Vegeta,_

_If you are reading this right now, you might have already figured out that Trunks had left. He did return home, not to get away from just the planet, but from my dad- who has apparently brought him to the verge of insanity. (You know very well that I am exaggerating Vegeta- so don't get too worried about his mental health.) Apparently Trunks is going home to run the company of my dad's, and I have decided to go along with him._

_No, I'm not going crazy. I know very well that you and your father wish to get to know our son more, but the only way we could get him to trust us is if he's given the space needed, and possibly the chance that we could get to know him on his own home turf._

_I know very well that you wish for me to be close at all times, but I am going to Earth with Trunks; I want to get to know him better, I want to also help him out with the company, I wish to see my mother and some old friends, and to keep an eye on things here. Don't worry about the baby either. It turns out that Earth has a better medical system than Vegetasei, so if anything were to happen, our child will be safe and sound. I also know very well that our son could protect me. He did, after all, kick your sorry butt in a 'friendly' spar the other day._

_I'll return soon, and I'll give you word on how things are. Please, remain on Vegetasei; I know your people need you more than I do. I have everything needed, hear me Vegeta?_

_I'm not saying 'goodbye', but I am saying 'see you later'. I will most likely return when the baby is born._

_Lots of Love,_

_Bulma'_

±§±§±§±§±§±

End of Part 1

±§±§±§±§±§±

Part 2 will be taking place on Earth... with Bulma and Trunks. Hopefully this will be an adventure in itself. I have actually changed from the road I was planning to take for this fic... I was originally going to get Vegeta to agree to come with Bulma... after Trunks and Goten manipulated Vegeta... kinda like with the floor sliding thing. Anyways, I'll be updating soon; I now have MANY ideas for this fic. But I will update when I feel I have enough people reading... so please send a note of what you find bad or good. Remember, constructive criticism people! It'll help to make this story more enjoyable, and hopefully make my writing better. So please, let me know what needs to be fixed- but if there's something you like, let me know too.

Thanks again!

And hopefully the next chapter will be out... and with the next part!

Laters!

§±§ Takuma §±§


	14. Part 2 Chapter 1

At this moment, I am sitting back eating a bowl of strawberries and watermelon (yes, HEALTHY FOOD) while listening to a new DBZ CD I just purchased. Yes... I can say that I am a true DBZ fan by purchasing the music imported from JAPAN. Although, I am sad to say it doesn't have much singing, I am very pleased with the instrumental music that's on the CD. If you weren't into music, then you would think that I am insane saying that this music gives me a new energy that's very uplifting, and very adventurous. Yes... very crazy... but in being EXTREMELY right brained, I have the right to say what I want about the music and the 'soul' and 'personality' it carries. (Yes... for those who don't know me very well... I play MANY instruments one for band, one for jazz band, and one for orchestra with a few extra on the side, I CAN draw and paint, and I have alluded that I am in drama also... which is a class that's usually very easy to get a free 100 in.) Yeah... extremely right brained... Heh... heh...   
Part 2 

§±§±§

Chapter 1

§±§±§

It was such a glorious day... so beautiful it was. Opening her bright cerulean eyes, Bulma brought her arms back while yawning and stretching in her bed. Yes... _her_ bed. She looked to the bright blue cotton covers of her bed with decorative flowers appearing in bundles randomly on her bedspread. It was the old bed covering she had since before she arrived to Vegetasei.

Bulma's eyes swept over everything in her room, and she smiled. Her room was so... girlish. Even though on earth eighteen years had passed, she was still glad that she was able to have such a room as this, even though it was decorated for a girl of about seventeen or eighteen.

She still felt about that age. It was a shame how fast time flew.

Today was Monday... Today was the day she would be shopping for some new clothing (thanks to her now rounding tummy), and a few new things to change the look of her room. She was now more mature, and she felt the need to replace some of her teen idol posters with elegant paintings created by famous artists. Today was the day that marked her two-month anniversary. That is... her two-month anniversary from successfully escaping from the clutches of the saiyans. She could so clearly remember the day in which she arrived on earth.

§±§

Bulma smiled as she looked into the blueness of the sky. It had been so long since she had seen the heavens from this planet. It was just absolutely... _breathtaking_. There was a cool breeze entering the area she currently stood, which was on one of the many balconies of the giant complex home.

Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother, was just as sweet as she remembered. Yes, her mom was still a bit crazy... or ditzy, as some might call it, but she was still the loveable mother she had always been.

"Oh Bulma sweetie! I just can't get over how much you have grown! It's been so long since you left!" exclaimed the overly cheerful mother.

Bulma's only reply was a light chuckle as she turned back to her mother. The princess of the saiyans' hair was now cut extremely short; she had it styled to her shoulders the second day after she arrived on the planet. Her husband had insisted that it grow... so it grew.

Her hair had reached almost to her ankles... but she had secretly trimmed a few inches off of it at times, just so it wouldn't be such a bother. But... she let it grow, because her husband, Vegeta, asked for her to keep it.

Her head felt so light now. She was able to tie it up in a simple ponytail, almost like she had when she was only sixteen years old.

"Bulma, your brother wishes to speak with you in the labs," stated the carefree mother with a giggle. "I think he has your _husband_ on the other line of the communication system!" A fit of giggles erupted from her lips as she placed a hand over her mouth.

Bulma didn't feel like rolling her eyes at her mother; at this time, she was very much frightened. Bulma did have to admit, she did something very stupid... trying to run away from a very protective race of bloodthirsty warriors while leaving her father, and childhood friend along with his son on the planet.

Oh... this was just wonderful...

However, the part with going down to the labs was very much as a blur. She was very caught up in her thoughts. If she were to speak with her husband... or father-in-law she would very much feel the need to hide under a rock... a giant rock. That's how intimidating they were when they were angry; she very well knew they would be very much furious with her.

Bulma slowly walked into the lab; Trunks sat there with a very smug look on his face as he turned from the wide communication screen to his 'sister'. "Greetings Sis."

The saiyan princess just nodded her head as she noticed who was on the screen. To her relief, it was her father-in-law and her biological father. She felt very much braver that her husband wasn't present even though the saiyan king was enraged... while her dad was concerned- very much as a parent would be if their child were far away.

But wait... where was Vegeta?

Bulma looked to the screen, and Trunks turned back around to look at the two elder men. "Well, here's Bulma. I told you she's safe and sound," commented the hybrid saiyan prince with a smirk on his lips. "It's not like I would have killed her and have thrown her into a ditch."

Bulma glared at her son 'thwapping' him up the side of the head before crossing her arms in a defying manner. "I would LOVE to see you try that, Trunks. For all you know, I could be the one to kill you and throw your body into a ditch!"

Trunks just glared back playfully before he looked back to the live picture of the fathers.

Bulma noticed the saiyan king looking her over. He seemed very confused, and also mortified at what he saw. She thought he might have started to see the bulging of her stomach... but she wouldn't start showing for AT LEAST another month! And in mustering up the courage she could, she glared at him.

"What?" she asked almost in a smart-alecky tone. Because she was several light years away from the saiyans, she was beginning to feel a bit brave... braver than normal.

The king just cocked an eyebrow before he asked, "What in the seven moons of Vegetasei are you wearing?"

Bulma looked down to clothing.

"It's only a black tank top and a pair of cut off shorts," she replied back as she crossed her arms.

The king's eye twitched, and Bulma began to feel the fear she knew she would have for her husband when he became the least bit annoyed. "It's completely inappropriate for you to wear. It's too revealing."

The blue locked princess just rolled her eyes, "I'm only in the house, _dad._ The only ones who see me wearing this are mom and Trunks."

The king's expression didn't lighten up in the slightest, "I still don't approve, and I very well know my son wouldn't also."

Now... there is this fine line between becoming brave... and just down right to the verge of becoming suicidal. Bulma headed towards the suicidal side by taking her hair down from the ponytail she had placed it in.

The king's eyes widened with greater surprise.

"Why! You... you-"

Bulma placed the scrunchy around her wrist with a smile on her lips. "I finally cut it!"

"What an outrage!" shouted the king as his eyes thinned, very much, into a hateful glare. "You dare to cut your precious hair?"

Bulma looked into the angry eyes of the king. Gentleness was the only attribute noticed as she calmly replied back, "Cutting all that hair off took away the weight from my scalp. It also released me of many headaches I have had-"

"You never reported such a thing," commented the king as his anger slowly eased away to only become worry.

Bulma shook her head, "I didn't report the aching; I usually hear you and Vegeta complain about how 'weak' saiyans are if they complain about something so minimal."

"But you are the future queen of Vegetasei! You have all right to complain if you ache!" argued back King Vegeta. Most definitely worry was noticed in the eyes of the king, as well as her true father.

The doctor took this time to speak. "Bulma, sweetie, have you taken it easy since you've gotten home? Have you gotten plenty of rest? Has your mother given you fresh foods?"

The princess with light blue colored hair scoffed, "What do you think I am? Six?" She crossed her thin arms, "Mom made sure that I stuffed myself before I went to bed yesterday... and for getting sleep... It's the best I have had in over a decade."

The doctor nodded his head with a look of calmness spreading over his face, "That's good. We wouldn't want for the baby to be in danger."

Bulma shook her head, "I'm taking good care of my body dad; I wouldn't do anything I knew which would harm the child."

The doctor nodded once again, "That's a good girl."

"Now it sounds like your talking to a dog," commented Trunks from the side with a small smirk on his lips.

The mother of the hybrid saiyan nodded her head in agreement as her cheeks puffed up. "That's not very nice daddy!"

Doctor Briefs shook his head, "It isn't very nice, but I felt I should say it just for the situation of things."

"DAD!" Bulma's brows furrowed. "Not you too! How can you turn from me?"

And with just the roll of the eyes, Trunks turned to the king, as he silently watched father and daughter argue.

"Sire?"

The king looked over to his grandson.

"Where is Prince Vegeta? I was sure that he would have been the first person to have been on the screen."

The king nodded his head as he began to stroke his goatee, "He would have been, but he was completely enraged when he read the note. He took the fastest ship, on the planet, and went after the both of you."

"What's the estimated time till he arrives?"

The king lightly frowned, "Eighteen moon phases."

That measurement in time brought Bulma's argument to a halt as her attention snapped back towards the king. "E-eighteen?"

He nodded his head. "He was very angry when you vanished like that with out telling him face to face of what you planned to do."

"But he wouldn't have let me leave if I hadn't!" argued back the princess.

Trunks grabbed her shoulders, shoving her into a rolling chair not far from the communication screen. "Think of the baby Bulma; it's not good to get angry."

"I'M NOT ANGRY!" she shouted.

Trunks winced. Maybe her voice was a bit too loud...

"He's right, sweetie; getting worked up like this could be harmful for the child," commented the scientist.

"Anyways, what's so significant about this eighteen moon phases thing?" questioned Trunks, very much confused. He hadn't lived on Vegetasei, as his sister had or studied it as his 'father' might have, while staying on the planet.

"It's a little under three months, TB; at least, that's what I have calculated," stated the scientist.

Trunks just laughed as he waved his hand back and forth in a dismissing manner. "That's so long! It only took us a day to arrive back on earth!"

"Yet _you_ were the one who created the ship, by pure accident too! Who knew the formula's was so simple!" Both saiyan king, and daughter of the scientist frowned. The king frowned because... if the formula was so 'simple' then wouldn't Dr. Briefs have been able to create a new ship? It would have saved much wasted time! Bulma... on the other hand was angry that her father stated something such as this. She wouldn't want anyone to know the secrets behind how easy or complicated these inventions were! What if they used this knowledge against them? What then!

The doctor began scratching his head, "Then again, it would take several months to put together the control board and computer chips from scratch... It would take very much half a year at that rate."

The king's frown dropped, his mental fingers snapping as if he wanted to mutter 'damn'. Bulma gave a mental sigh of relief. Okay... so maybe things were going her way after all.

But even with all the good things in this world, there has to be a point where the luck stops. Actually, in this particular scenario, the conversation was cut short when a soldier dashed in. "Your highness! I beg your pardon, but it's an emergency!"

The king looked to the soldier before looking back up to his daughter-in-law and grandson. "I'll get back to your two later."

And the conversation was severed as snow covered the giant screen.

§±§

"Good morning, Bulma! Sleep well?" asked the mother of the saiyan princess. The never-ending smile of the woman was spread across her cheerful face. I have breakfast prepared!"

Breakfast?

Bulma's newly rounded stomach began to growl.

Oh... yum...

Nodding her head eagerly, Bulma pulled out a wooden chair from under the table, and waited patiently as the food was placed before her. She very much felt like a saiyan at the pace of eating she was going.

"Trunks was telling me you two were going out shopping today," stated Bulma's mother sweetly as she brought over some fresh cut fruit.

Bulma nodded her head and stated before digging into a large pile of pancakes, "I need to get some new stuff for my room."

Mrs. Briefs smiled as she brought her hands together. "That's so wonderful! You two are going to have some bonding time!"

Trunks just smiled as he brought up his cup of orange juice and taking a sip from it.

Yep... it was just another ordinary day at the Brief's household.

§±§±§±§

Good? No? Let me know in a review.


	15. Part 2 Chapter 2

Bulma grinned widely as she glanced through the maternity dresses. Things had changed so much since she left! She couldn't believe how much there was for her! She couldn't even believe she was actually PURCHASING maternity clothes here on Earth! Her eyes started to mist over as she sighed in disappointment. If only her husband would have had enough sense to let her come back to her home planet... if not once, then at least twice in her life!

Her fingers lightly caressed the soft material of a light blue dress.

All the clothes she had received... they were all custom made for her by the best tailors on the planet... all her dresses... they had been altered for her. No matter what it was, they fixed it so she could easily fit into it with out making it look too loose... or too tight. Not like the clothes you find here on earth. And the clothes that were made for her...

...she never liked them. They only pleased the eyes of the prince.

The blue tress woman pulled out the dress and looked at it. She brought it to her body and glanced at herself in a near by mirror.

These were dresses that normal people- people without a fancy title or an honorable background came from.

She glanced over herself with a small smile on her lips.

And she liked to know that someone else, who was pregnant like her, would wear this same design of dress.

And...

... she actually liked the clothing.

This made her feel as if she weren't some custom-made china doll that was only meant for perfection and only the eyes of her husband.

Bulma blinked. Wait... that really didn't come out right... She lightly frowned. Maybe she was only meant for the eyes of her husband... but could she at least VISIT her family that lived many, many light years away?

Was that so much to ask?

"Do you like that one?"

The princess of the saiyans glanced to her side, a smile on her lips. She loved the smooth masculine voice of her son. His clear blue eyes were so innocent... maybe not as innocent as they could have been if he never traveled with the dangers of space or the invaders of earth... But they were playful, extremely joyful, and happy. They weren't stoic like the men in the saiyan army.

Those men had been trained since they were babies to kill...

...to purge.

That was something Bulma had argued with her husband about many times...

She gave up arguing when a crew of ice-jins had attacked the planet.

The princess now understood why it needed to be done...

"I actually do, Trunks," smiled Bulma holding it. Both mother and son took a look in the mirror. "Does this color make me look fat?"

Trunks laughed at her dry humor before giving her a nudge on the shoulder, "Bulma, you're not fat. You're just pregnant. I think there's a difference between a woman carrying body fat and another carrying another life form inside of them."

The blue-eyed woman glanced at the dress again smiling wider. "I just know this dress would make Vegeta angry."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" He looked to the clothing, "It's quite conservative."

"But not to him it is," interrupted the mother of the young adult. "He would think this dress is too revealing. It comes to my knees for one, it shows some of my chest, no cleave though, and it clings tighter to me than some of the other layered clothing I wear." A smirk came to the lips of the princess. "All the more reason to purchase it."

"Only to make Vegeta angry? Are you becoming suicidal or something?" asked Trunks as he glanced into her eyes, "Because I would very much like to have my sister around for a little while longer."

She pouted. "But for almost... what is it, eighteen earth years? I have only followed the commands of the saiyans. I'm finally on earth! My home!" she brought the dress closer to her chest, "This is where I should have had my first pregnancy..."

She purposely trailed off... she had to keep herself from saying "...my first pregnancy... with you."

She needed to keep his life a secret for as long as she could. Trunks' father knew who he was now, his grandfathers on both sides of the family understood who he was, and she was also graced with this wonderful (or horrible) news that her son had come back... but as the son she wanted to raise. He did turn out very much as she had hoped he would become, and she was grateful he happened to land on earth.

He was able to live a good happy life with seeing war as a challenge... not a duty.

He was able to take war lightly while still remaining as an immature child instead of taking it seriously and becoming as straight as his father's stoic attitude.

Bulma shook her head, no. This was all in the past. "But there's nothing that could be done about it." She rubbed her tummy, "At least this young one can experience the planet... even though she is very, very little."

Trunks nodded his head. "Yes, just look to the future."

Bulma smiled as she glanced up to her son. He was such a tall strong young man now. How that happened... she really didn't know. She had wanted to experience those days in which he grew up. Those years she had missed to save his sanity. She did see pictures of him growing up though the years and the things he had accomplished...

She noticed on one of the walls a family photo of him and his grandparents from about five years back, ten years back, and even fifteen years back. He was younger then... and even then was still a strong handsome boy. There were those occasional toddler pictures and baby photos. Some of the pictures hanging up were pictures of him and his accomplishments while growing up. The mother of this child saw pictures of Trunks' posing a smile while holding his first academic award from school. There was also a picture of him with a basketball, baseball, and soccer uniform. Apparently he wasn't trusted with the sport of football. He would tackle the kids too hard sending them flying across the field and crashing into the stands.

But as the pictures showed his maturing age his accomplishments grew wider. Obviously his saiyan strength and mental ability gave him the capacity to do every thing he pleased. He had some photos from the recent four years of high school. There was a school picture from every year he had attended the school, his features becoming sharper as the years rolled on and his muscle mass making definite forms and ridges under the comfortable clothing. His senior picture, however, would have brought any single teen girl drooling. Bulma noticed the best features of both sides of his family. His facial features had sharpened even more abandoning all signs of his childhood. His crystal blue eyes shinned with joy and mischief as his relaxed pose of leaning against a sturdy oak gave him the look of confidence and dignity only a saiyan could possess.

But that was what Trunks was... he was a saiyan.

He wasn't ANY saiyan. He was THE saiyan prince, the heir to the throne.

But that photo... the last touch that almost brought Bulma to tears when she saw it... was that handsome some on his face. To any normal human, it was a smile to DIE for. In the eyes of the mother of the young man... it was the family smirk that only the royals possessed.

Trunks was a mirror image of his father.

And that scared Bulma.

She KNEW her family by marriage would see that connection, if not now, very soon. And when the rumors started flying around, every saiyan would demand for the young man to be brought back to the planet to take his rightful place as prince. Even thought Trunks was not a full-blooded saiyan, the saiyans focused in on power more than looks. She just knew the saiyans would take in Trunks as their own because he WAS strong and because he was of their blood too.

Even now while on earth, if word started flying around that Trunks was prince many women around would start to harass him... if he wasn't harassed enough already! He would be having a hell of a time getting away from the women chasing him!

Bulma shook her head as she gave him a hug. He looked down to her hugging back a bit confused at her actions but not questioning her about them. Trunks just shrugged it off as he smiled down to his "sister" before bringing her to another part of the store.

The princess of the saiyan sighed in contentment as she began strolling down the walkways of the mall. She smiled brightly as she walked over to a cashier. If there was one thing she wished that her husband would do more was to give her more hugs (even if it WAS in a public setting). She was so blessed to know Trunks had no problem showing his love for a family member.

Things were going so perfect... almost too perfect.

Trunks paused for a moment looking up to the ceiling of the building. A frown started forming. Bulma received her clothes after paying for them and turned to her son. She noticed the look of concern etched in his features.

Something was definitely up.

"Trunks?"

He shook his head as he quickly grabbed his mom's wrist and began dragging her through the store. Not a word he stated.

"Trunks!"

Bulma's expression of worry increased tenfold as she was effortlessly dragged down to the hall of the mall. They finally reached the outdoors when a violent shaking began happening. Trunks cursed silently as he grabbed his unknown mother quickly and made sure his muscular body was a human shield for her fragile pregnant one.

A violent shockwave was felt all across the city as something foreign from space fell onto the streets of the earth.

People around fell over but the warrior who tightly embraced the woman remained steady as if it were a simple test to keep balanced.

Seconds after the violent impact, Trunks released the princess of the saiyans glancing over towards the sight of destruction that loomed over the city.

He shook his head. "Bulma... you need to get out of this area."

Her bright blue eyes, now completely filled with stress and worry, widened in horror as she shook her head. But the teen wouldn't allow her answer. "Listen to me Bulma! There's something dangerous here! You need to leave! I'll resolve it as best as I can, but I can't have a distraction." He lowered his voice volume. "There are enough people around as it is..."

A loud explosion was heard as a building was consumed in fire and collapsed into millions of pieces. People fleeing from the area were screaming, and cars were speeding down the streets to get away from the danger.

The hybrid saiyan frowned. He shoved her back, "Take the hover car and GO. Don't look back. But if you need a good hiding place..." Trunks paused for a moment before muttering, "The Library." He nodded, "The library should be a good place."

Bulma frowned. "But there's paper! The books can catch flame!"

Trunks frowned. "Go to the lower levels! They have a basement where you should be safe if anything collapses or falls!"

Slowly but surely, the middle-aged woman nodded her head before running to where she could easily have access to her hover car.

Trunks, on the other hand, used his energy to shoot off as quickly as he could to the one bringing such terror into the people as well as destruction to the buildings lining the city. His anger began to flash as the sparks of his energy were noticed before they ignited creating a glow of gold around him, almost as if he were a celestial being. His super saiyan form awed people in the surrounding areas and calmed the terror filled nerves. They knew the "Gold Warriors" were the super hero's of the world and they would be the trusted ones against such threats and terrors. It was up to Trunks and his other friends, however, to keep the peace.

A wise man once said, with great power comes great responsibility. That man was completely true in all his words, but even with this responsibility, it brought great fears. And it isn't an easy thing to rid of one's fears.

Trunks, now in Super Saiyan form, stopped in mid-flight as he spotted the offender. His eyes widened.

Vegeta.

The full-blooded saiyan prince's stoic face turned to the screaming people as they tried running to get away. The prince simply raised up a finger as a small ball of light began to form at the tip.

And just as the prince shot his beam of energy, Trunks appeared before the prince bringing the pointed finger to the air. The energy shot though a giant blimp with stupid smile of Mr. Satan plastered on the side largely.

Vegeta snarled as he turned his head to the side.

His eyes widened for the briefest second.

The obsidian eyes clashed with teal as the prince openly stared at his son.

"Trunks."

- - - - -

Author's Note: It has taken me FOREVER to finish this chapter! Anyways, I really hope you people enjoyed it. I actually found the inspiration after... like five months? XD! I know this story will be easier to write now that Vegeta has arrived on earth! What fun these next chapters will be!

Next chapter to come: searching for Bulma.


	16. Part 2 Chapter 3

Part 2: Chapter 3

Trunks' glare deepened.

"Why are you doing this?"

The saiyan prince, all in his weaker glory, ceased his energy attacks for the time being. His head was tilted to the side as if studying the young super saiyan. The prince, he couldn't BELIEVE what his son was able to accomplish! He did the impossible! He was the legendary super saiyan!

He needed to get his little ass back to Vegetasei! He needed to come back as rightful heir and protect it! Not this damn planet!

"You know the reason, brat," scoffed the saiyan as he smirked. "You have someone I want."

The stoicism expressed on the young teen showed many, many years of battles he had forced himself to fight, protect, and lead in. He wasn't an innocent child. He could have been more innocent than some of the other saiyan children raised to kill for a living! He had seen horrors not meant for a child's eyes to see, but he persevered. He triumphed with his friends beside him. Trunks shook his head in disgust. What was one saiyan like this capable of?

Who was HE spitting the commands and threats towards the stronger being?

"She's not going back."

A small muscle in the face of the prince began to twitch and soon throb. Still the same face of the calm and collected prince remained, but that might have been what Vegeta wanted the boy to know. He might have been pissed beyond all reason only wanting to seek revenge on the one who too away what was truly his.

"That's cute _Trunks_."

If he had stood on the ground (instead of flying in the air), the young man would have begun to shift from side to side on each of his feet. He hated it when people started using his name in such ways. That was how his parents had punished him, and that was their way to show that the young man was indeed in trouble.

The prince started again as he crossed his arms still unmoving to the teen, "I'll ask once more. Where is she?"

A small twitch formed at the side of the hybrid's lip. He allowed another building rush of power escape from his body making his aura shine brighter and more powerful. "And once again, I'll refuse to let you know... unless you leave her here."

Vegeta scoffed placing his prideful side in place of his more reasonable one. "You dare to question me boy? I am the prince of a superior race that you obviously apart of! If anything I should be condemning you to death right now!" He flew up to the boy's face grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Because no one lives to see another day if they disrespect the ultimate authority."

If Trunks was still on Vegetasei with saiyan guards around, he would have been ambushed by to many people to have survived, but because he was here on his own planet with only a simple single prince of the Saiyans he smirked proud and wide. "I find that hard to believe with such an empty threat coming from someone as insignificant as you."

"I-Insignificant?" questioned the prince, his eyes twitching. His surprising composure was slowly fizzling away as his anger and rage began pouring in his every cell. "INSIGNIFICANT says the Super Saiyan!" mocked Vegeta as he began powering up once more (a great contrast to the brute energy Trunks was emitting). "Then prepare yourself _child_ and let an experienced warrior show you how it's done!"

- - - - - -

Bulma felt a wave stream of energy pass her just moments ago causing her to stumble over as did everyone else who was running in fear. The princess of the saiyan could feel the presence of her husband not far from where she stood as did she feel the presence of her son.

She shook her head in horror as she imagined what carnage could happen. Although she knew her son could very well be extremely powerful, thanks to being the legendary super saiyan the saiyans harp about daily, he really shouldn't have a problem winning.

Bulma picked herself up from the sidewalk and began running again. She still had the capsule her son had handed her earlier, but she was afraid to use it. She knew Vegeta. She needed to keep as low as possible. Usually some sudden movement from out of the ordinary would alert him either causing him to investigate such things or bring him to flat out destroying them. She really didn't want either of those fates. If she was caught... well... it was nice being here on earth for the time she had visited. And if she was killed... well... at least she had seen her son before she died. She would just wish her unborn child had had a chance at life.

Bulma looked up. There stood a wide building with heavy steal framing with a classy elegance. Engraved in large letters spelled out: LIBRARY.

A small smile crossed her lips as she dashed over towards the giant building. It had been renovated; she could tell. It had been many years she had visited it. It was sometimes a place she would spend hours and hours doing homework and research because of how crazy her father drove her at times. But now...

"It'll be a haven from my husband until his head is level."

As she dashed closer and closer she knew hiding in such a way would frustrate him beyond all means. He would become angry and would be able to have an advantage with the lighter gravity here. The gravity on Vegetasei had given her great muscle mass and she was barely winded for running this distance even while pregnant. She did worry though... her son might be a super saiyan and have great power and energy behind him, but would her husband's fighting experience be to Trunks' disadvantage?

- - - - - -

Trunks' body slammed into the concrete. He was still powered into the super saiyan status but was becoming frustrated beyond all reason. The earth-raised saiyan KNEW he could clobber this man at any given moment, but he was also the husband of his sister. He didn't want to accidentally KILL the prince of the saiyans! Trunks still wasn't too sure how powerful his power was!

His lifted himself from the cement and blasted into the air where he knew Vegeta waited to throw some more punches.

The super saiyan shifted his gaze.

He blinked.

Where was he?

He extended his senses out trying to feel for the presence of the man he had just started battle with; he gritted his teeth.

"Where is he?" the hybrid asked mainly to him. Vegeta couldn't have gone far. He had been severely injured yet surprised Trunks by attacking him with great force and vigor. He was still the same prideful and cocky prince, but Trunks was aware that this saiyan was a sharp one. He was a sharp one.

Trunks teal eyes gazed around the area. All the buildings in the way of their battle had become rubble to the displeasure of the young man, and the skies were filled with dust and the smell of smoke. All these energy attacks had done a number on this city! It would take YEARS to get this city back in order!

Just peachy.

Trunks continued turning every corner he could trying to spot where his unknown father awaited and still he could not find him. This was making Trunks more frustrated and angry beyond all belief! That was unless...

"He's hiding."

Now THAT would change EVERYTHING.

A smirk graced the lips of the hybrid saiyan as he began lowering his energy till his normal form appeared. He landed on the streets softly before looking around on the streets to where among the prince was hiding.

Meanwhile... about 12 blocks down, Vegeta sped up his run. He could mentally sense that his son just discovered that he used that distraction to get away and find HER. He knew if Trunks was in the area and arrived so quickly then Bulma must be around hiding. What he didn't like was how quickly the saiyan was to abandon his pregnant mother. Vegeta would have had a higher respect if Trunks was found protecting Bulma instead of appearing by himself to face the danger leaving everything else to chance.

The saiyan prince used his mental link to reach out to his mate. He was pleased to feel her presence in a near by building. He made sure not to alert anyone else with his superior power or assaults on the city. While running on the streets he might have only been noticed at a blur whizzing by. But there was something that told him SHE was in that funky fragile building up ahead. So he ran faster.

- - - - -

Bulma gasped when she noticed her husband suddenly appear before her eyes outside of the building she was hiding in. She was up at least seven stories of the library and still she feared that this wasn't enough to hide.

"Maybe I SHOULD have gone down to the cellar..." she muttered to herself as she sighed. She KNEW he would come up here and look for her. This would be all over and she would have to go back to Vegetasei with shame written on her forehead. She knew he would punish her and watch her as would a dog be on a leash.

Wonderful.

She just had a great future ahead of her.

Bulma shook her head. She noticed Vegeta dash up the cement stairs before disappearing into the building.

"Great," she muttered going back to one of the couches near by, "I am so gonna die."

"No you won't."

It was a male voice that said those words. The princess of the saiyans slowly turned her worried eyes up noticing a man standing before her. He did look like a saiyan, but he also looked oddly familiar; almost like someone in her past.

"Do- do I know you?" asked the female to the male. Her blue eyes became curious as he laughed lightly rubbing the back of his head.

"You can say that, but it's been many years since we met." That just brought Bulma's confusion even further. The man light heartily laughed once more, "You know my dad very well Bulma. I'm Gohan, his first son."

Suddenly an image of a little boy with scraggly hair and bright clothes entered her mind. It was those same innocent eyes she had seen those years back right before he left for Vegetasei... it was that boy... the strong child of Goku who never trained a day until the attack...

He was now a man. A handsome one at that! Bulma laughed also as her frustration and worry eased up just a tad as she gave him a hug. "Well, I'm glad to see a familiar face here. But I wish it were under better conditions."

Gohan smiled as he rubbed the back of his head once more. "Don't worry about a thing Bulma; Trunks already called me explaining it in a shorter version."

The female snapped her head up to the eyes of the hybrid saiyan as her mouth opened in a numbed stupor. "H-he told you?"

"The saiyan prince?" He nodded as he began pulling random books from the shelves. "We both had a talk a few weeks back of something as this would happen. I agreed to protect you when I could; both of you were lucky I had a day off from work and happened to be in the neighborhood."

Bulma smiled brightly before she heard vibrations from floors beneath her. Her fear instantly began welling up in her stomach as it had before. She could sense her husband was very, very close. And the stresses were getting to her deeply. She didn't like it, and she knew her baby shouldn't have to deal with this. She silently hoped and prayed that her child would be safe and sound.

When she looked up towards the saiyan beside her, she noticed his look of calmness as he made his way to a set of leather chairs in an unnoticed corner. Bulma blinked for a moment as she followed the movements of the younger saiyan and sat beside him as he pulled open a book. This confused the princess of the saiyans even more. Why in the world would Gohan want to read when they could easily be blasted to oblivion when the father of her growing child appears on this floor?

But Gohan simply smiled as he patted the cushion next to him. Bulma sat but with a new nervousness to her system. But the smile on the lips of Goku's eldest son calmed her. "Don't worry, he really won't notice us."

That confused Bulma more than anything. She KNEW Vegeta could sense her presence. Vegeta was only two floors below her!

"How could you say to be calm at a time like this? Isn't this one of the most obvious places?"

Yet again, the reassuring smile of the hybrid brought a calming effect on her. "Those who try there hardest to be unnoticed will be noticed; but even being in the most obvious place will allow someone to go unnoticed and to be ignored."

Gohan placed a stack of books on the floor and picked on up. It happened to be an art book about one of the greatest artists of the century. He opened it up so both he and she could gaze at it and patiently (but nervously wait) for the prince to arrive.

Sure enough, a loud CRASH was heard on that floor. There were many around who paused to see what caused such a ruckus. Of course they ignored it when they saw a man calmly walk through the doors to the stairs. That man had to have been one of the most odd dressed characters around. He had (as many didn't know) the traditional royal saiyan battle clothing and armor. His scouter had been long gone thanks to Trunks' incredible power, but he could feel his mate around here. Her presence was lingering thick in the area.

Where would she be?

His keen vision glanced over the darkened room and is anger was becoming higher as time passed. Where was she?

His pace was quick as he searched every corner, aisle, and space available in the room of this floor! But he didn't spot her!

That was... odd.

Why couldn't he spot her? Was she really THAT unnoticeable in a society of her own race and people? He didn't think she would be THIS difficult to find!

Vegeta growled as he turned his head around searching and looking for anything that would make her stand out!

But where...?

And his eyes turned to a corner.

His pupils dilated at the sight.

Why was SHE sitting beside a MAN? Both were glancing at some strange looking book together. And they were so close. Rage began building once again in the saiyans' system. Yes, that woman was his mate, Bulma. But she looked slightly different. He could see the locks of hair but they were tied back. He had always wanted her to keep her hair down.

He loved to run his fingers through the soft limp tresses...

He causally made his way over towards the two, and they both glanced up when they sensed the presence of another before them.

Bulma could feel the fear welling into her system while Gohan studied the man whom he heard so much about from both Trunks and his family still on Vegetasei.

Only one question was appropriate for a time like this, and only one person had the right to ask it. "In all logic and sense in the world, you leave me for some time and find another MAN on a foreign PLANET?"

- - - - -

Authors Note: Now that I have all of you worked up and wanting more I shall stop and ask for you to give your replies on this chapter. A bit slow, yes, but it was necessary. It also took me a bit longer to write this chapter so it was better thought out than most I write on the spot.

So if you really do want to see another chapter with in the week or possibly in the next few days tell me in a review and I will put it into consideration. Look at the fic 'Rain, Rain, Go Away'. There was a time that I had updated it EVERY DAY because many readers wanted to find out what happened next.


	17. Part 2 Chapter 4

Bulma's dark blue eyes were wide as she stared into the glaring eyes of her husband. He was extremely furious, no, beyond fury! This saiyan prince had all reason to be angry too! His dark orbs clashed with hers as she felt her body fall into state of frozenness. Even though her mind screamed at her to run away or possibly back away from the man, she remained stationary feeling extremely small in his royal presence.

The tension was extremely thick in the air as the human and saiyan continued staring at each other. The prince's blazing glare was opposite of the scientist's blank stare. None knew what would happen next or what was happening now.

Gohan, standing beside the two, slowly inched his way to a long time family friend silently hoping that Vegeta's sensing abilities and reflexes weren't as quick. As he was but a mere foot away, Vegeta made a sudden movement, which brought Gohan almost leaping back fearing for Bulma's life. His actions were not violent... they were not laced with the anger and malice he might have carried in his chest a few moments before. No. The prince had wrapped his strong arms carefully around the shoulders of his runaway wife. He carefully brought her fragile pregnant body up to his solid muscled frame. His eyes closed as his nose lowered into his wife's cut hair, and he gently sniffed the light scent he was ever familiar with. Vegeta's energy spread around him and his mate, as he remained there as tranquil as possible; he used his senses, feeling the growing child inside of her... his beautiful wife. Calmly he glanced back into her fearful eyes as she cautiously leaned the side of her head against his chiseled chest.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

Yes, a stupid question on his part. A few answers came up into the mind of the prince, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. Vegeta was desperate to know just WHY his wife had the nerve to leave her home of 18 years. Why up and leave as soon as her brother-

Vegeta's eyes narrowed into slits as a sly smile graced his lips. His son -- correction was needed for those terms. His son, Trunks, had led her back to this planet. It was a wonder as to how Trunks was hidden here on Earth all these years. The prince of Vegetasei made sure to send troops down to investigate this planet thoroughly for about five years. How difficult was it to find a child just about reaching the middle of his childhood on a planet where there were such weaklings? He spent almost 5 YEARS looking for Trunks, and here he appears- from the very planet he was suspected to be sent.

Oh well, that didn't matter so much now... Trunks was about a mile away. Vegeta could feel the anger and worry in his powerful aura as the teen journeyed closer and closer.

The prince glanced back down to Bulma. He could feel her little body release a sigh. It wasn't a sigh he wanted to hear, but it was better to know he would receive words instead of insults and the stiff lip. Her breath was so calm as she glanced back up to her husband and opened her moist lips to speak.

"I-"

The words were caught in her throat.

Vegeta blinked as he watched his wife choke up. He tilted his head to the side just a bit, not enough to allow others to notice, but enough to show his curiousness as he stared into her fearful eyes. Her orbs immediately became glassy as she stared into the curious gaze of her husband. Oh, how foolish and horrible she felt! Why was she the one to do such a horrible deed?

Tears began running down her cheeks. That alone brought Vegeta into a state of shock as he continued to silently watch.

She began speaking again, but not in a confident voice.

"I-I despera-ately wanted to c-come home."

The middle-aged scientist hiccuped the last part as her eyes closed tightly. Her face crushed into the body of her husband.

"I'm such a horrible person Vegeta! I should have never done that! I-"

"You wanted to see your family." The prince of the saiyans wasn't quite sure where this calmness came from. Maybe seeing her once again had brought up this character change. Possibly it was the sight of his wife's round stomach. The fact that she carried a life (that was growing by the second) could have brought a sense of calmness and compassion knowing both the mother and the child were safe.

Her eyes glanced up to meet his again, this time her eyes were red and puffy. She nodded her head.

He nodded in agreement. At least she had a reason. He carefully grasped her shoulders as he hoisted her up into his strong embrace. Immediately Bulma knew what he was about to do. The stare of compassion was long gone and replaced with a stare of anger, hatred and lust. His lips curved into a sneering smirk, and his muscles stiffened as his grasp on her became almost irremovable. Even though his hold on his wife was vice-like, he used a single finger, pointing it to the shiny glass. With no effort, the glass cracked and shattered fifty feet of windows. Vegeta merely raised his energy enough so it would disintegrate the shards that threatened to slice across him or his wife's skin.

Bulma released a scream of terror as she shielded her eyes. Her scream represented two things. It represented the fear she had now that her husband finally caught her, and the shriek of terror also represented her fear in this freak event. This scientist was well aware of what her husband was capable of, but she never saw it used against her in any way. Yes... her leaving was quite sudden and unfair... but...

She kept her eyes clenched shut as the grip Vegeta held on her tightened. Oh, she knew she was going to get it when she was alone with the prince of the saiyans.

Suddenly, the grip loosened up, and she felt his arms shifting.

Of course, that would bring confusion to anyone.

She opened one of her cerulean eyes, but immediately needed to pry the other open. She couldn't believe... She stared up at the soft eyes of Goku's oldest, Gohan, and carefully peered at what had happened. She noticed his eyes staring opposite of where she was looking. Well, curiosity killed the cat. Bulma shifted her head to the side, feeling the muscles and bones in her body relax as it tried to recover from such a strong grip Vegeta had on her. Bulma noticed the fallen body of her husband on the ground. His face had smashed into the glass-covered ground; blood was spattered on random areas of his skin as well as pooling out from under his fallen body.

The scientist gasped loudly, bringing her hands up to her lips. Who would dare do such a thing to the prince of saiyans? Was Vegeta... dead?

That is when she realized the new face in the group.

Trunks rubbed his hand many times as he stood over his father's fallen body. He glared dangerously, very much as his father would have done to someone who angered him. Why was it that this boy had so many of his father's character traits? It was insane! It unnerved her knowing that both her and Vegeta's son was more powerful than the elder saiyan prince. Surely the legendary did run in the family of Vegeta.

Trunks remained there calm as could be as he stared down to his father's fallen body. Bending down, he reached his arm out to grab the armor the saiyan prince wore over his body, and in picking up Vegeta non too carefully as shards of glass embedded in the princes' skin and armor fell to the ground bloodied. The young adult shook his head, "I guess the prince of saiyans isn't as honorable as I had thought." Using his fingers to dust off some of the remaining glass shards off of the princes' body, Trunks hoisted Vegeta over his muscular shoulder. "Let's go back to Capsule Corporation."

Gohan nodded still carefully carrying the princess of the saiyans, as she sat there confused as ever to have such events happening in the time frame of a snap. It was a wonder why she didn't faint after such actions.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Bulma sat on a padded chair staring at her husband's fallen form. Now, she understood that if a human was hit that hard in the head, he would have perished, but for a saiyan to take a blow as he did...

Her dazed state was dismissed when she felt the strong stabs from within her body. The scientist glanced down and gave a weak smile as she noticed the movement of her stomach. The baby was kicking again. She smiled. It was a short amount of time now... the baby would be coming in a few months.

"The baby moves."

Her cerulean eyes glance up towards the shifting form on the bed. In that instance, she felt a jolt of nervousness shoot up her spine and down her legs as she cautiously eyed her husband. He remained still in his bed as his dark orbs landed upon hers. Bulma briefly turned her head away to break the intense gaze. "She does..."

"She is growing strong."

Bulma smiled and nodded her head. The soon-to-be mother placed a hand on her abdomen; it was wonderful, feeling this sign of life once more. She was so thrilled she had a chance at being the mother she had forever dreamed of, and Vegeta's comment silently reminded her of the child's destiny. Only for a moment did Bulma wish she could remain worry-free of her new daughter growing up in the gruesome and labor filled world of the saiyans.

The female scientist smiled even more when her husband sat up allowing the sheets of her bed to slip from his form. His body was adorned in human clothing- that of a white undershirt (a couple sizes too small thanks to Vegeta's over sized muscles) and silk boxers. Of course, Bulma had purchased these clothes for Vegeta during the time she knew her prince was on his way to the planet. She silently prayed that he would remain here (at least) until the birth of their daughter.

Vegeta shifted his muscles and stretched his aching limbs before attempting any excessive movement. The flimsiness of the clothing had been realized when the shirt began to tear.

Bulma laughed lightly. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I thought that undershirt would have been big enough for you."

The prince stared at the clothing.

"Where is my armor?"

The scientist's laugh died down as she silently glanced to the side.

The prince looked over to her down turned head.

"Where is it?" He reached his arm out to the face of his wife carefully bringing her facial features closer to him. "Where did you put it?"

Her bright blue eyes turned to the side.

"Bulma," commanded Vegeta in a warning tone. "Where is my armor?"

The wife of the saiyan smiled, as she always presented her charming smiles; her hand caressed his callused palm.

"That, my dear, is none of your business."

Her long fingernails lightly teased across the rough skin of the saiyan. She could easily see the goose flesh forming from the sensations she was presenting to the prince of all saiyans.

"And why is that none of my business?" he questioned calmly, a wicked smirk forming across his lips. He slowly made his way to his wife on the side of the bed, "My armor is my business, especially when it is adorned with the royal crest of Vegetasei."

Bulma continued to smile. She began to realize exactly what the prince was doing; his sweet talks would be what would capture her into a sweet seduction and bring her downfall so he would both capture her and find out information. That way, he could avoid Trunks and Gohan with ease. Then maybe he would-

Bulma squeaked as she felt her body fall from the chair it rested upon. Her arms were tightly grasped by the strong hold of her husband as his lips suddenly crushed down upon hers just as her body smashed up against the carpeted floor. Bulma released a sigh as her husband's ravishing kisses continued sending tingles down her spine.

The last thoughts she remembered thinking were, 'Maybe reasoning shouldn't be taken so seriously...' before she fell into utter bliss.

Meanwhile...

Trunks rubbed the side of his head. "There are times I wish I didn't have a chi sensing ability..."

Gohan laughed, patting the younger saiyans' shoulder, "It's a part of life; you grow up and learn what a wonderful thing it is when you have a life partner."

Trunks glowered at Gohan with a grim look in his eye, "I haven't even had a girlfriend yet. Nor do I hope to have one for a few years."

"Oh, come on Trunks," commented Gohan as he patted the young hybrid saiyans' back. The older hybrid saiyan turned his head towards the screen. The smiling face of Doctor Briefs and the blank expression of King Vegeta greeted the two young adults. "Doctor Briefs," greeted the adult saiyan as he smiled in a Goku-like way. "I'm glad to see you are doing very well."

"Same with you Gohan," commented the aging doctor with a note of joy in his voice. "I hope there has been no trouble on the planet."

Gohan laughed in a good-natured way, carefully noting the posture and the expressions on the face of the saiyan king. Of course, Gohan noticed the king of saiyans was a mirror image of the prince, Bulma's husband. "You know of the skirmishes that go on here and there with petty offenders. Nothing we couldn't handle."

The doctor nodded, "I see."

Trunks took a few side-glances at the king. There was anger present across his features, but there was also a softness that lingered in the eyes of the old saiyan royal. Trunks wasn't familiar with what could have been causing this emotion in the king, but we'd all know the pride of a grandfather stands strong for his powerful and influential grandson.

Trunks glanced over to the side of the giant computer, staring on the screen of the navigating system nicknamed "Dove". The grandson of the scientist and king paused momentarily; there was a pregnant silence as the teen stared for what seemed minutes before answering to Gohan's calls.

"Is there something wrong?"

Trunks snapped his bright blue eyes towards the young adult and nodded briefly before smiling to his grandfathers. "Dad," started Trunks, "I wanted to let you know that Dove discovered the inverse plan of Project 152893. Turns out the "invention" will be finished in less than one week."

The doctor clapped his hands in excitement. "That's wonderful news! I'll make sure the plans are sent to every Capsule Corporation building in the galaxy!"

"It was good seeing you ,doctor." nodded Gohan

Trunks nodded his head in agreement to the oldest hybrid saiyan, lavender locks of hair falling into the boy's eyes. "Take care pops. Good seeing you Sir," Trunks stated respectfully.

The king simply nodded as the doctor smiled, "Good seeing you son. Make sure to tell Bunny and Bulma I miss them."

The teen nodded his head before the screen blacked out. There was another silent moment, this one most definitely tense. Trunks turned to Gohan as Gohan turned to Trunks. "Another fleet of invaders?" questioned Gohan.

Trunks nodded his head. "Three days and they'll be here." He leaned on his hands while locking his arms on the computer board before him to support the weight of his body. "For this kind of threat, we need your brother and father if we have even a slim chance against these invaders."

Gohan glanced over towards the screen, nodding his head. "This mission... it will be impossible—even with the slim chance of winning."

"From the looks of the radar... the entire military is after us; planet Chuzu?" questioned Trunks. "Why send a fleet? It is a peaceful planet."

"Their leader was recently assassinated," noted Gohan as he walked to the other side of the lab and pulled out a giant binder of papers from a shelf. "This new dictator has been jealous of certain planets' prosperity; Earth is on the wanted list because of the preserved natural resources and top-of-the-line technology."

"They should be well aware that we are here to protect the planet in case an attack occurs. We protected their planet from the insectoids before they fully invaded-" Trunks was cut off by Gohan's sympathetic gaze.

"They must have received word that not all of our warriors were on the planet-"

"And Bulma," inserted Trunks. "Wonderful..."

"Like hitting two birds with one stone," the older hybrid commented as he thumbed through the papers. "But we haven't lost all hope. Remember the ships you and your father created?"

"I hope _he_ remembered them..."

"He did," confirmed Gohan with a laugh. "I never realized worry was one of your traits Trunks."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I won't even comment..." muttered the teen, "I'm going to search for Seventeen and Eighteen."

Gohan glanced his eyes up momentarily pausing as he stared at the retreating form of the young prince before looking to the papers.

- - - - -

Doctor Briefs' smile dropped as soon as the machine turned off. A sigh of worry left his lips. "We need to send Goku and Goten back to Earth." His light blue eyes turned to the stoic ones of the king, "Earth is in danger again."

"Danger?"

"Yeah."

The king's eyes narrowed, "Bulma's in danger."

The old doctor nodded his head as he pulled out a capsule case from his pocket. "I guess so..." He picked out a blue colored one, carefully checking the label with his weak eyes. "Yes. From what I understand, a fleet is on their way to Earth as we speak. Probably to rid the threat of a fighting force." He pushed the button in before throwing it to an empty area of the lab; out came a machine, looking like a computer attached to a desk. "We need to do something fast." He pressed the button to start the machine and it quickly booted up. " Could you send for a messenger? I need to have Goku and Goten here immediately."

The king eyed the old man suspiciously. "Bardock will be requested to come also-"

"That's wonderful! The more the merrier."

The king stared at the back of the humans' head for a moment before turning out the door.

The scientist glanced at the screen again, pulling up a box that stated the coordinates his son had seen on the screen. "Let's see... 398251..." he clicked on the box. The computer began showing a massive set of dots across the screen which flashed every once in a while. The doctor's eyes widened just as the king stepped back in. The stare of surprise on the screen immediately alerted the king as he too took a glance at the information expressed.

"What does this mean?"

"The earth could easily be invaded... even with the warriors we have to protect it."

"But don't you have a super saiyan on your planet?" questioned the king in surprise. "Surely the super saiyan could defeat them without problem."

The doctor nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, surely the transformed state they are in would allow them to be victorious IF there was only a handful of these warriors." The old scientist stared back to the screen of flashing lights. "From the looks of it, this fleet could easily take over the planet, even with the Sons' and Trunks' transformed state. Those invaders might have some trouble..." he began typing on the keyboard as the screen began displaying complex mathematic calculations, "But from the size of these ships and where they came from," the doctor turned around noticing Goku, Goten, and Bardock walking towards him, "the number of soldiers alone could be the down fall of our warriors."

"Another attack?" asked Goku, blinking in surprise.

The doctor nodded his head.

Gotens' eyes immediately lit up as a huge smile grew on his face. "I hope we can return before the invasion! Maybe TB and I could try out that fusion technique! Oh, that would be awesome!"

The doctor turned to Goku placing his hands behind his back. "Do you have that emergency capsule I asked you to hold at all times?"

"The other ship you and TB created?" he took the necklace from around his neck. "I have it right here!"

"Good. We'll set out to Earth in about an hour," concluded the scientist as he nodded in confirmation.


	18. Authors Note

Dear Readers.

I know very well that there are some people who enjoy this fanfic, but I will have to apologize. I will be taking this story down in order to revise and rewrite the story. I've noticed how HORRIBLE everything was in the story, so I'll be deleting the story and reposting it. Expect the new story soon. I'm on summer vacation and I need to do something. I will be saving the files to this fanfic just for past reference. So I am posting this warning.

I might replace the story tonight or a week from now. Just be prepared.

The New Title is: My Prince, My Son.

Thanks everyone.

Takuma


End file.
